Summer Vacation with the Moons
by borntoright
Summary: When Ally's dad is going on a business trip for the summer, she has no choice but to spend it at the Moon's cottage. At first she is more than happy, but when she finds out this means that she has to spend 2 whole months with Austin, a boy that has tormented her since grd. 9 she cannot wait for the summer to be over!The story ends in Auslly but we have the entire summer for that ;)
1. Unexpected Surprise

_Bring Bring!_

"Bye Mr. Burse" The class cheered as the bell rang signalling the end of the day

Today was a special day though, the bell that just rang was not only the single of the end of the day, but more like the last day of grade 11. It was summer, and I was pretty upset that school ended. I mean I loved math, and English, and history, and I am going to miss seeing my friends.. or friend.. every single day of my life.

As I was closing my locker I heard my best friend Trish calling my name "Ally!" I heard Trish come up to my locker.

"Hey Trish!" I said emptying out my locker

"So what are your plans for the summer?" she asked me. There were two sad things about summer 1) I worked most of the time and 2) Trish always went up to her cottage in the summer which was why I rarely ever saw her

"Well, I was going to start the reading list for grade 12" I said proudly to my friend who knew I was like this. I loved books, and I do mean LOVE! I mean I like them so much more than people.. so much more.

"Oh come on ally! I know that I don't see you.. but you have to promise me one thing!" she said holding out her finger for a pinky swear

"depends" I said looking at her strangely.. funny how her "promise me something" never ever end well

"Promise you will have fun this summer! Come on ally.. you get over 90's in everything! And you never ever have any fun.. you wont even let me bring you to a party" she said going off again. Trish says this ever other weekend when she invites me out and I don't ever go. Its not my fault I don't think a weekend should be spent drinking and getting high then waking up the next day with a hang over.

"Ughh Trish" I said sighing. I knew if I didn't give in I wouldn't stop hearing her nag about it "fine" I muttered under my breath

"Yay!" Trish screeched jumping up and down. The only good thing was about it was that she would never really know since she will be up at her cottage the entire summer with her family.

"You know I'm really going to miss school" I began to say and I saw Trish roll her eyes but I didn't really care, I decided to go on "I'm going to miss waking up and getting ready and going to my classes and im going to miss-" I was going to continue when someone rudely cut me off

"Awe Freak I know your going to miss me and all" someone said when I turned around to see who it was I regretted it.. it was none other than.. Austin Moon… the same Austin Moon that tormented me and made my life a living hell for the past 3 years of my life. I don't know why.. but he decided it would be fun from grade 9 to constantly annoy the living shit out of me..oh and did I forget bully me constantly every single day of my life..

"You know what I love about summer Blondie.. that I wont have to see your face every single day" I spat slamming my locker door and walking off with Trish before he had a chance to speak, but I could tell he was smirking..

"Urgh! I can't stand that kid!" I said walking out of the school with Trish

"Hey, think of the bright side… you don't have to see him for a whole two months" she said trying to cheer me up. and I guess that was another plus to the summer.

"Well, I'll see you soon ally!" Trish said hugging me before getting into the car with her mom and I waved to her. .It really sucked that I wasn't going to see her

Walking home wasn't my favourite part… mostly because I would get interrogated by Blondie and his friends.. or what he calls his "friends". The only people that I would consider his real friends are Dez. But honestly besides that, no one.. Dammit here they come.

"Hey freak" Austin said rolling slowly by in his car. I decided to ignore him and put my head pones in and just keep on walking.

"What the-" I began to say then stopped realizing I was drenched with soda after I saw Kyle throw it at me and they all laughed.

"So Alls.." Austin began as I cringed at the fact he just called me 'alls' like we were 'friends'

"When are you going to suck my balls" Austin joked but all of his 'friends' found it funny, which in reality it wasn't.

"When you grow a pair Blondie" I said as I walked away quickly. I could tell that the laughing stopped when I said that but then continued… not at me this time, but at Austin. I kind of smirked at it, I had no clue what got into me today. I guess it really just got to me, all of his rude and snarky comments. I mean if it was last week or even yesterday I would have just took what ever Austin said and shut my mouth, not wanting to cause anything. But that god I don't have to go to school and see him tomorrow or else I would pay for what I said today.. BIG TIME..

"Dad!" I called as I came walked into my house… but no response. Hum... that's strange. I mean usually by this time he's done working. My dad owns the sonic boom and I usually work there during the summer, which is where I am probably going to work this entire summer.

I walked into the kitchen and I found a note stuck to the fridge which is where he usually sticks them and it read:

_Dear Ally,_

_I am at Mike and Mimi's house and please _

_come over for dinner, I have a surprise for you_

_Xox_

_-Dad_

"Great" I mumbled to myself. I mean my dad is never the best at "surprises". And Mike and Mimi were amazing people, they have a son about my age, which I have never met within 2 years when my dad and Mike became really close friends. This boy that I always seem to never meet is never there. But I don't mind really, I just bring a book there every time we visit and read.

"Hey Mike, Hello Mimi" I greeted them as I walked into their house.

"Hello Ally, I am so sorry my son isn't going to be home tonight. He said he has to stay after school to finish a project of his" Mimi was telling me. Funny enough she never even said his name. It is always "my son" and they didn't really have any pictures of them as a family, since they just moved in into their new house, but still. But apparently her son is really smart. Well I guess I will never know right?

"Wow these mash potatoes are really good Mimi" I said finishing up my plate as my dad and Mike went out in the front for a beer.

"That you sweetheart" she said smiling at me as I helped her clear the table. Mimi was like a second mother to me, since mine died of cancer when I was 8. she was always there for me and I told her everything, well almost everything, I never really brought up Austin. Only for the fact that she would probably kill him if she ever met him. She had no daughters so she was very protective of me, which was totally fine.

"Ally, please come into the den honey" I heard my dad call as I finished the dishes with Mimi

"Well honey I have a big surprise for you!" he said smiling and hugging me when I walked into the room

"Is it a dog?" I joked with him. He knows ive wanted a dog since I was small and STILL never got me one, but it was fine.

"Better!" Mimi added as she came in beside me. What's better than a dog?

"Since I am going on a business trip this summer, and I don't want you staying alone for two whole months without me, mike and Mimi were generous enough to let you spend the summer with them!" My dad added. Well it wasn't as good as a dog but still!

"Yes, but were spend our summer at our cottage up by the lake for two months, so you must pack tonight! We leave tomorrow!" Mike said while Mimi added in everything that I should pack

"Thank-you guys so much!" I cheered. I mean I was pretty excited so stay at a cottage and maybe I could finally meet this "son" of theirs. But just as I thought that I heard-

"Mom I'm home!" I hear a familiar voice call from the front door. I mean it sounded familiar, too familiar

"Sweetheart come in here!" Mimi called as herself, my dad, and Mike went to go into the kitchen to get another cup of coffee leaving me in the den as I was about to meet the moon's son.

"What mo-" a familiar voice walked into the den and I was speechless. My jaw just dropped.

"Freak? What are you doing in my house?" questioned the confused blonde head boy standing in the den wearing black jeans a red top and a leather jacket. He smelt like beer, so I am guessing "staying after school to do a project" was just a cover-up.

"Blondie.. what the.. Austin!" I was still shocked.. I could not believe that the Moon's son was Austin Moon. Dammit ally, you should have figured that our. I mean know what I think about it, he looks identical to Mimi and Mike.

"Oh Ally, I am glad you finally met my son" Mimi said as she came inside the den

"Hi." I said very dryly to Austin and I could tell he took note of it

"Austin, dear, Ally is going to be spending the summer with us up at our cottage!" Mimi said walking into the den

"Wait.. What!" Austin said almost in a 'what the fuck' tone.. I could tell he wasn't happy about it..

Please… please… please… tell me this was a dream… please…. You cannot tell me I have to spend two whole months with the guy that made my life a living hell.

This was an unexpected surprise…

**Tell me what you think of the first chapter? Please Review ! xoxo.**


	2. On the Road Again

I couldn't sleep much last night. Maybe it was the fact that school ended or maybe it was the fact that I have to spend two ENTIRE months with Austin. Austin freaken Moon. How about we go with the second one! Trish told me to have fun this summer, and how was I suppose to do that? There was no way I was going to have fun this summer with Austin always making fun of me and everything. I cannot wait for this summer to be over with. Last night I spent hours on end packing all of my stuff. I mean I am a girl a need my essentials. I packed my books, my painting tools, and my brown book/diary/song book. Yes I write song lyrics, but its not like I am ever going to get anywhere.

"Come on honey, I have to drop you off" My dad said standing at the door to my room

"I am ready dad!" I said grabbing my suitcases and putting them in the trunk of our car.

"Are you excited?" My dad asked as he backed the car out of the drive way. Oh yeah so freaken excited to spend the summer with a guy who bullied me constantly throughout high school.

"So excited dad" I said in a sarcastic tone, but knowing my dad he would never pick up on it. Actually now that I think about it.. no one does.

"Good Good. So how do you like Austin?" my dad added in..

"Define like dad." I said trying to give him a hint that I might now like this guy so much

"Alls, please be nice to him" my dad said knowing how honest I could be sometimes. I wasn't mean, just very opinionative and honest which could sometimes come across as harsh

"fine" I mumbled knowing that I wasn't the one who needed to be nice to him but maybe the other way around.

"Hey mike" my dad said while getting out of the car

"Nice to you, so is ally all ready?" Mike added

"Yeah, she's actually very excited to go camping since she has never been" my dad added in

"Well pumpkin, I'll see you in two months. Remember to be safe and good while Mike and Mimi watch you. I'll call every so often" my dad said giving me a hug and waving good bye while he drove off to the air port

"Bye dad" I yelled waving wishing that he wouldn't leave me with Austin for two months.

"Alright so, you her and dad will go in the van and I will drive my car right?" Austin told him mom as he walked out of the house wearing black shorts and white v-neck.

"Actually honey, me and your father are thinking of putting all of the suit cases into our car and she can come with you!" Mimi added at the end of the sentence giving the car keys to me

"Wait, why are you giving me the keys?" I asked confused, and Austin stood there pretty shocked

"Sweetheart, your dad tells us what a cautious driver you are, and well Austin here is uhm.. not the safest" she said whispering to me but I could tell Austin heard

"Alright kids, well see you in eight hours" Mimi informed us as her and mike drove off.

"Wait did she say eight.. hours!" I said out loud not knowing I spoke out loud

"that's how long it takes to get there smart ass" Austin growled. I could tell he was mad about me getting to drive there.

"Alright give me them" Austin said holding his hand out

"But your mom said I was going to drive!" I said in an obvious tone

"I don't give.. I am not letting you drive my car" he added in. I didn't want to start anything at the beginning of this trip so I decided to compromise

"Fine four hours me, four for you" I said as he nodded and got into the passenger seat of the car

"Great...hell begins" I mumbled to myself as I got into the car

It was about an hour we have been driving and me and Austin haven't really spoke. I mean why would we? But still I hated awkward silence, but I was not the one who would start this conversation. I knew that for a fact.

I could see Austin slowly turn on the music full blast in the car. I mean like 'ow'. Plus you shouldn't listen to music when you drive, it distracts you. I turned it off and Austin started to wine about it.

"Hey what was that!" Austin growled not happy

"I cant focus on driving if you turn the music up that high" I said not even turning over to listen to this

"I don't think you'll be able to focus either way" Austin said smirking. I mean I couldn't see him smirking, but I felt it

"Why not?" I asked now very confused

"Because.. your sitting next to the hottest guy in the grade" Austin said cockily and I scoffed at the comment

"Sorry, but Im not into blondes or people who dye there hair blonde" as I said that I heard him gasp

"I do not dye my hair! Why would a sexy guy like me need to dye my hair blonde" Austin said cockily again as I ignored his comment while rolling my eyes

"Oh please I can tell fake dye when I see it" I said and as Austin was about to defend himself the car started to make this really weird sound started to come out of the engine of the car and the car slowly stopped on the road. Thank god it was not a highway, but more like an abandoned road.

"Why did the car stop?" he asked me like I new the answer

"How am I supposed to know?" i questioned him as he rolled his eyes

"Fine. I'll go check it out. Don't go anywhere" he said as if I was going to get out of the car and walk somewhere. Like all I see is farms and animals on this road

"Wait Austin" I called from inside the car realizing what the problem was

"There's no gas in the tank" Austin said coming back

"No shit Sherlock the gas in on empty" I said pointing to the e on the fuel

"Didn't you put gas in your car before we left?" asking him as I got out of the car

"Well, as you can tell obviously not!" he said huffing pretty upset that it is going to delay us. I could tell he didn't want to spend any more time with me than he was obligated to

"What are we going to do?" he asked as if we were stranded on a deserted island. I sighed and got out of the car and started to begin walking over to the first farm on the road which I was almost positive would have car gas

"Wait where are you going?" Austin said locking the car and running up to me

"Seeing that you weren't going to do anything, I took the initiative and I am going to ask the person who owns the farm up ahead for car gas" I said picking up my speed so I could get there faster.

"Thankyou so much" I called to the farmer who leant me and Austin enough gas to get to the cottage

The walk back was pretty quiet until Austin started to cut off the beautiful beautiful silence.

"Are you honestly saying you don't find me the least bit attractive?" He asked. Wow he would not let this go, like really I thought he would just forget. I mean like he's okay looking but no the hottest at our school. Its not like I even pay attention to the guys at our school.

"Why do you care so much if I don't think your attractive?" I asked not really caring for an answer, but still I would agree to him being the slightest bit attractive if it shuts him up.

"Why would I care what a freak thinks" he answered back which kind of ticked me off

"See! And that is why I don't think your attractive Blondie!" I spat while making a left turn

"Huh?" he asked now very confused. Another thing I hate is explaining things to people

"Your personality is terrible. Your cocky, obnoxious, and demeaning to women. Honestly, and Austin you don't even know my name and I've been in your history, English, and Spanish class! Also, you've bullied me since grade 9. so I am truly sorry I don't find you a bit attractive!" I said pretty angry. I mean like the kid asks me why I don't find him the slightest bit attractive, and well I gave him an answer.. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh. Another thing I hate, I feel bad for almost every action I do. I mean I shouldn't considering the fact that this isn't really my fault. But still.

"Look I shouldn't have made it that harsh im so-" I was about to say but Austin cut me off

"First off, I am not demeaning to women. Fine okay ill agree to being cocky and obnoxious but never demeaning to women. Yes alright fine sometimes me and my friends make jokes about girls that maybe we shouldn't, but still. And I do know your name! It's urgh-" Austin began to talk then cut himself off. I knew it..

"I knew it! Austin I even know your name, and I am not to fond of you! You've known me since the first day of grade 9 and you still don't know my name" I said pretty disappointed at the fact that I remember him calling my name once in history class… then I remember he called me "sally"

"It's uhm… sally?" he asked hopeful that it was. Really.. sally? 3 whole years of knowing him.. and he thought my name was sally.

"It's ally." I said walking over to the back of the car to put the gas in.

"But I called you Sally once. Why didn't you bother to correct me?" he asked like it was my fault that he couldn't remember my name.

"You've always called me "freak" or "hoe" and I figured if you couldn't bother to remember my name after countless time I have told you it is _Ally_ I just figured you're a lost cause" I declared closing the latch that led into the gas tank

"Are we going to switch?" I asked him handing him the keys before getting back into the car and he didn't even respond. I think he was pretty upset about the fact that I just called him a lost cause.. but really.. he should be able to handle the truth..

In the car I took a deep breath and Austin drove off not speaking a word to each other.

We were on the road again.

**Please tell me what you think! Leave a review xoxo.**


	3. Sharing a Room with Him?

By the time we got to the cottage it was around 9:00 at night. Even though the sun has not set yet everyone was way to tired to do anything since we've drove all day.

"Austin sweetheart do you mind giving Ally here a tour while me and your father go to Margret's house for a while. We have not seen them for a while and we want to make sure she has arrived with everyone. After you are done packing just walk over. I am sure Dallas will be more than happy to see you" Mimi said as she already unpacked everything

"Sure mom" Austin said kind of tired I could tell he was by the tone of his voice.

"Who's Margret?" I asked confused…

"She's my mom's friend and Dallas is her son. He's our age and you would probably like him because he has brown hair. They live down the street." He said emphasising Dallas' brown hair. This kid would not leave it alone. Fine okay I don't not like blondes. I mean Austin was good looking, I'll admit that but his personality destroyed any chance of him being as he calls himself 'hot'.

"Oh that's cool." I said giving him a half-smile knowing that he was pretty pissed off from the car ride.

"Alright so, this is our cottage" Austin said dropping his luggage's on the ground. And I thought the outside was huge! Man, the inside was massive. It was not what they call a 'cottage'. More like a house.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" I managed to say

"Yeah, so okay… I know your not going to like it.. but we kind of share a room" Austin said bringing me to a room.

"Wait… share?.. Austin I'm pretty sure your parent-"

"Nope. There bunk beds, because my aunt and cousins are coming too" he said unlocking the door to the room. I mean it wasn't gigantic, but still the bunk beds were like normal beds but one on top of another.

"Great-" I mumbled under my breath. I put my luggage on the bottom bunk and sat down there as Austin went to grab his.

"Oh your funny if you think your going to sleep there for the summer. You're the top bunk" he said putting his luggage down.

"What happened to 'you're the guest, you should choose first'" I said standing up.

"No, you're the 'unwanted' guest freak. Now you get the top bunk or you can sleep on the cot. You choose! There is no way in hell I am sleeping on the top" Austin said which was really harsh. I mean I get it Austin did not want me there. He made it clear enough which did hurt. I mean I should have just begged my dad to let me stay home. There was no way I was sleeping on the cot, so without causing any trouble I just moved by bags and climbed up on the top bunk.

"I knew you would see it my way" Austin said unpacking his clothes and putting them into drawer. "You can put all of your stuff into that drawer" he said pointed to a brown drawer identical to his which was close to the window.

"thanks" I mumbled walking over to the drawer and starting to unpack. I opened the drawer and started putting my tops in. when I opened the second drawer I found a picture frame, that has a picture of Austin when he was smaller and a guy that looked like Austin but older. He has blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and looked a lot like Mike, Austin's dad. The funny thing was that he wasn't Austin, or Mike, and I was 100% sure it was not Mimi.

"Austin is this your brother?" I asked him taking out the picture frame and handing it to him

"Uhm.. yeah" Austin said clearly uncomfortable about the subject. It was funny how he never mentioned he has a brother and knowing Austin he would have since everyone knows everything about him.

"Why have you never mentioned you had a brother before? I thought you were a single child?" I asked and regretting it right after. I could see in Austin's eyes that he did not want to talk about it which made me want to know why! The question was why did I care?

"Because I didn't alright! Just leave it alone!" he said taking the picture frame and walking out of the room pretty upset if you ask me. Dang it ally, couldn't you have just left it alone.

"Sorry" I mumbled but I am pretty sure he did not hear it

I finished unpacking my stuff and walked into the living room where Austin was sitting watching cartoons. How childish could he be?

"Brody ends up being the cake thief" I said as I sat down on the same couch but at the opposite end.

"I never watched that episode! Wow thanks a lot! Must you ruin everything?" he said shutting on the television. I never meant to ruin this trip for him. I mean…he was the one who bullied me since grade 9 and I was the one who was trying to be nice to him, but it was pretty clear that he did not want anything to do with me.

"C'mon freak we're going to see Margret" Austin said putting on his jacket

"Erm.. it's okay you go" I said trying to give him a half-smile. I didn't want to ruin this too

"No you have to come, or else my parents are going to think I made you stay here" he said walking out the door not really caring if I followed him or not. Which in the end I decided following him a couple of meters behind him but following him.

"Oh you must be Ally" a women said as I walked into the house and stood beside Austin.

"You must be Margret!" I said smiling at her as she nodded

"My, my, your just as pretty as Mimi has said. Austin you are very lucky to have this girl" Margret said as my eyes widened. WHAT!

"What! No me and fre-Ally are not dating!" Austin spoke up offended at the fact that she would ever say that we were a couple.

"So she isn't your girlfriend? Why not Austin, she is so beautiful, just look at her!" Margret asked as I started to blush a bright red at the fact that she kept on complimenting me

"No, I am not his girlfriend. Were just urgh-"I began to say them stumbled with my words. I mean what were we? Friends? I am lucky if he doesn't completely hate my guts by the end of the summer, which I am pretty positive he does by now.

"Were friends. Just friends" Austin spoke up as I lost my train of thought

"Whoa, did someone say Austin got a girlfriend? I'd love to see this!" a brown haired boy came into the kitchen said. I was almost positive that it was Dallas. I have a pretty good memory, so I remembered what he looked like, and he fit the description perfectly as Austin described him.

"Dallas" Austin cheered pretty excited to see him and gave him one of those handshakes that guy's do that I never really understood. This was probably the first time that I seen Austin smile in an entire day. When then again he wasn't smiling because I was here, but still.

"So Austin is this your girl?" Dallas said eyeing Austin.

"No man, she's just my friend. Her dad was on a business trip this summer so she had to stay with us" Austin said to Dallas. I loved how he added in 'had' like I was forced here. His parents were the one who willingly volunteered to have me here for the summer. It was not like I was the one who said 'hey I really don't like Austin Moon, let me just go spend the entire summer with him'.

"Wow man, first girl that I haven't met as your girl. She's still hot though" Dallas said quietly to Austin trying to make sure that I didn't hear it but I did. He should really work on his whispering skills.

"I'm Dallas" Dallas said smiling at me. Alright I am not proving Austin right or anything, but Dallas was really cute, but not just because he has brown hair, also because ha had brown eyes and I was a HUGE sucker for brown eyes.

"Ally" I said giving him a half-smile back

"Yo Austin, you coming to the beach tomorrow, then to Jerry's?" Dallas asked turning his attention back to Austin

"Yeah, I haven't had Jerry's in so long" he said to Dallas…Jerry's was? I have no clue. Well, I should not even bother trying to figure it out. I mean I will probably spend the entire summer in my-well Austin's and mine's room. So our room?

"So I am guessing I will be seeing you tomorrow too at the beach, then at Jerry's" Dallas said smiling at me

"Erm" I started to say but Mimi cut in. Thank you Mimi!

"Alright c'mon Austin and Ally, we should get going, see you tomorrow Margret" Mimi said

I gave Dallas an apologetic smile and as I was about to leave he came up to me

"I'm counting on seeing you tomorrow" he said smiling looking me up and down as I quickly walked out of the house beside Austin who didn't look too happy

It was about 10:00 and Mike suggested us to go to bed since we had the entire summer to hand out, and stay up late.

"Look Austin, I won't come to the beach tomorrow if you don't want me too" I said shyly as I was in my pj's

"Do whatever you want freak, it's not like I can stop you" he said ticked off. And this time I had no reason why. I mean he was angry at me for no reason. Well then again I wouldn't be too happy if I found out Austin was coming with me for two months up to my cottage if I had from..

The one thing that was going to suck the most.. is sharing a room with him.


	4. The Morning After

I woke up and it was around 8:00 a.m, which probably meant that no one else was going to be awake yet, I wake up early. I checked and Austin was under his blackest, well I am pretty sure he was since underneath his blankets. I didn't see the blonde hair but I knew he was under there. He looked like the type of guy to sleep in until 12:00 which I personally think is a waste of the day. I couldn't lay on the bunk anymore, I became to inpatient and decided to slowly and quietly walk down the latter to the floor. The slowly and quietly part was not so helpful since every step cracked, but thank god Austin did not wake up, or he would have KILLED me.. literally..

"What to do.. what to do?" I asked myself quietly not wanting to wake up anyone else in the house. I'll just read until everyone wakes up. Okay, that should be good, I mean that is the quietest thing to do.

"Alright" I whispered to myself as I found the page that I left off in my book

I was about half way through the page when I heard my stomach growl. Dang, I forgot to eat breakfast. Usually, I would wake up and my dad would have made me breakfast or I would make it for myself. Okay… Wait I got an idea! I'll make breakfast..

"What should I make?" I asked myself.. Hmm.. What does everyone enjoy? Pancakes! Perfect.

I quickly ate breakfast and sat down on the couch and opened the page in my book that I left off at. I was on the last paragraph of my book, yes I am a fast reader, when I heard someone at the front door. It sounded like they were breaking in and my heart just stopped. I had no idea so I grabbed the closest weapon to me which unfortunately was a pillow, and quietly walked over to the door. The second I got to the door, it flung open and I couldn't help but yell loudly and clutch the pillow that was in my hand.

"Shh! Your going to wake up the entire house" I felt someone put there hand over my house but I didn't quite see who it was since I closed my eyes and screamed.

"A-hfuds" I mumbled as I open my eyes and standing face to face with me was no other than the Austin Moon. He didn't quite let go of my mouth, so the only way I could get his hand off was to lick it. He didn't seem to like that very much

"Ew that's so gross" Austin whisper shrieked like a girl and quickly whipped his hands on his track pants.

"What the-where have you been" I whispered trying to make it sound like I was kind of worried… but in reality I was just curious

"Relax, I went for a jog…." Austin said trying to emphasize the track suite he was wearing… but I could tell right off the bat he was lying. I could tell by the way he talked… and maybe it was the even greater fact that I smelled alcohol.

"Really… a jog?" I said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah…." He said taking off him shoes and walking over to the couch

"where?" I asked another question

"Around.. why so many questions freak?" he said biting down on his lip a little

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you smell like alcohol." I said standing in front of him crossing my arms

"What are you trying to say?" he said standing up showing that even if I did figure out what happened, which I did, what was I suppose to do about it?

"Tell me what happened- Actually let me guess. After everyone went to bed, you got up stacked your bed with pillows and put the blanket over it which made it look like you were sleeping, you took your car, and got some of your friends and went to some guy's party. The party that was the 'start of summer' kind of party. And then you got wayyyy to drunk, probably made out with some ditsy girls and crashed at one of your millions of friends house, then decided to come back this morning at 10:00 and pretend like you went for a 'jog' and say you did if anyone happens to ask" I said putting quotations over the word 'jog'

"Whoa, your not as oblivious as I thought you would be Ally" he said smiling at me for the first time in the 3 years that I have known the kid. I knew I got it spot on the story

"I am not as oblivious as some people. I notice everything" I said smirking at him knowing I was right

"So what are you doing up?" he asked me as if it was against the law to be up at 10:00

"I am an early waker. I cant sleep in if I tried my hardest" I said

"Me too! Well, except when-" Austin began but I decided to cut him off knowing what he was about to say

"Your hangover" I said rolling my eyes at him and he nodded.

"By the way, what were you going to do if a real bugler was about to come in? Have a pillow fight with him?" he asked referring to the pillow that I still held in my hand. Nice going ally. If a bugler did come in.. what would you do with a pillow?

I didn't even know how to respond by that. I opened my mouth but closed it again..

"Shut up" I responded and threw the pillow at him not knowing how to respond

"Good morning Ally, good morning sweetheart" Mimi walked into the kitchen smiling at me and tapping Austin's head kind of messing up his already messy hair

"Mom. Hair" Austin said patting his hair down.

"Anyways, what do you kids want for breakfast?" Mimi asked as she took out a pan

"Oh no Mimi, I woke up early so I decided to make everyone pancakes, if that's okay with everyone" I said opening up the fridge and taking out the still fresh pancakes that I made earlier this morning.

"Oh Ally that was very sweet of you!" Mimi said giving me a hug and smiling at me and now turning her attention to Austin

"Why don't you ever get your lazy bum out of bed to make breakfast for us?" she said and I couldn't help but laugh at her scolding her son who just shrugged his shoulders

"Kiss ass" Austin whispered to me as he went to take a pancake off of the plate and walk into his-I mean 'our' room.

I decided to ignore his comment and go to get changed. It was pretty hot at the cottage so I decided to wear shorts that were still respectable and a tank top.

"Mom I'm leaving" Austin shouted to his mom as it would seem like a 'im in a hurry please don't stop me' kind of voice.

"Stop! Ally come into the kitchen please" Mimi called as I walked in and saw her and mike sipping on coffee and reading the newspapers

"Where are you going?" Mike asked Austin

"To the beach with Dallas. I promised him yesterday I would go with him" Austin said trying to find the keys to his car

"Alright, so don't you have to wait for Ally?" Mimi asked her son already thinking that he invited me. Her and Mike both thought that we were at least friends, clearly they were wrong.

"Erm.. it's okay Mimi. I was thinking to read my book today" I said pointing back to my-our room

"Nonsense! Austin would rather you go to enjoy the beach with him right sweetie?" she asked him thinking that he would automatically say yes

"fine" Austin mumbled as found his car keys and waiting for me to get my stuff

By the time I got outside Austin was already in his car.

"Austin, look-" I began to start off my sentence until he rudely cut me off again

"What ever, just get in freak" he said obviously unhappy about the situation and turned up the music really loud as he backed out of the driveway

Great, this should be a very interesting day at the beach…


	5. An Interesting Day at the Beach

"_HONK! HONK! HONK!" _

Austin kept on honking the stupid horn in his car signalling for Dallas to come out of the house.

"Austin! Stop it, I'm pretty sure Dallas heard it" I said sounding kind of annoyed

"Why, does this bother your freak?" Austin asked smirking

"Why yes, yes it does blondie" I said putting my hand on top of the wheel so that he couldn't honk it anymore. As soon as I took it off I regretted it because..

"_Honk! Honk! Honk! Honk!" _

"Austin!" I yelled loud enough for him to get the idea that it was really pissing me off. I mean now I have a head ache because of the stupid noise.

"Hey guys" Dallas said coming over to the car just in his swim shorts and no top on. I mean I wasn't complaining but still.. at least put a shirt on! Your going to get burned but it was alright because I packed enough sunscreen for all of us

"We have to pick up Charlie and Dez then were going to meet Ben there" Dallas said leaning into Austin's car window of his Jeep. Honestly, his car was perfect for this type of weather, the beach and the cottage and all. His car was the jeep without of doors so it was an easy access

"Ight, bro wait did you get the surfboards?" Austin said while Dallas looked at me smiling which sort of maybe made me blush. I could see Austin as the corner of my eyes roll his eyes and told Dallas to get the surf boards

"Can you not flirt with my friends freak?" Austin said as if I was flirting with Dallas. I mean I wasn't and he wasn't flirting with me…. I mean why would he? Have you seen me?

"I am not flirting with your friends, and trust me I won't" I spat kind of offended. I mean even if I did find Dallas cute.. that does not automatically mean I am flirting with him

"Promise?" he said all of a sudden dead serious.

Before I did promise him, Dallas came back with the surf boards and put them in the back of the car

"Alright get out of the front, so Dal can sit here" Austin said now glaring back at me. Seeing as I didn't want to cause any havoc I started to unbuckle my seat belt Dallas told me it was fine and he didn't mind sitting in the back. What a gentlemen, I mean … why couldn't Austin be more like him?

"Charlie! Dez!" Dallas and Austin both greeted them as they walked over to the car

"Wait.. Dez.. as in Dez from school?" I sat there shocked as I saw the orange headed guy walking over to the car. Shit. Shit. Shit. I mean I never and I did never swear but this was bad. Very very bad.

"Yeah?" Austin said in an obvious tone

"Why is he here!" I asked even more shocked that now I realized I had to spend an entire summer with two guys who made my life a living hell. Well.. Dez not so much, but still he never really said anything when Austin did make fun of me

"Charlie and Dez are first cousins so he comes up with them" Austin said ignoring me and turning his attention towards his friends as I slowly slouched down in my seat.

As Charlie and Dez sat in the car, I could tell Dez clearly remembered who I was, and by his facial expression I could tell he was confused out of his mind.

"Ally?" he asked making sure it was me

Crap. "Ermm… Hi Dez" I said shyly towards him

"What are you-" Dez began to ask but Charlie decided to speak up

"Yo Austin who is the babe?" Charlie asked not trying to hold anything back

"Charlie this is freak, freak this is Charlie" Austin said sort of annoyed when Charlie called me a 'babe' but not in a jealous way. More in an annoyed way like 'great now my friends are hitting on her'. I mean he probably wanted to hang out with them since they didn't see each other for an entire year

"My name is actually Ally" I said quietly. Austin clearly didn't want us to keep on talking so he just turned up the radio really loud. I mean I could feel the car shaking, but clearly I was the only one who had this problem with the music being way to loud. But I decided just to keep my mouth shut about it.

"Come on guys" Charlie yelled as they got out of Austin's car and ran over to the beach with Dallas and Dez.

At this point, all I wanted to do was go back to the cottage but I knew I would just have to suck it up and try to at least enjoy myself. Well, I did bring my book so I could get ahead of my reading!

The first half an hour was honestly perfect! And you want to know why.. because Austin and his idiotic friends were out in the water surfing which looks incredibly dangerous might I add. It was all so peaceful until they decided to come out of the water

"Miss me freak?" Austin said smirking as he walked towards me all wet from the water

"Awe back so soon blondie? I was hoping for you to drown.. but I guess we don't get everything we want now do we?" I said smirking back at him while Charlie chuckled at my comment.

"So Ally, are you going to come in the water later? I mean I would kill to see you in a bathing suite!" Charlie said winking at me.. obviously he was the guy who thought he could get every girl even if they weren't that pretty. He was the type of guy a girl would call .. now excuse my language but a 'player' , 'manwhore' or 'complete and utter asshole'

"Dude!" Austin said while hitting his chest pretty hard seeming really uncomfortable about the subject

"Sorry" Charlie mumbled as he rubbed his chest

"Hey Guys!" I heard a couple of voices which I was pretty sure were girls… pretty sure…unless guys had really girly voices these days

"Hey ladies" Dallas, Dez, Charlie, and Austin all said in sync

"Erm… Cassidy, Jo, and Annie this is Ally" Austin said introducing me to them

"Hi" I said waving and smiling slightly

"Hey is that All Souls Die by Carey Martin" the orange headed girl said kneeling down to me

"Yeah" I said shyly

"That is an awesome book Ally! Did you get to the party where John and Abby finally meet each other!" she squealed

"Yeah! It was is romantic but it is so sad that there love could never be!" I said pretty upset about the part

"Okayyyy" Austin said stretching the 'y' in the sentence as me and Cassidy both giggled

"Hey babe" Jo went up to Austin and kissed him on the cheek. Funny, he never mentioned he had a girlfriend.

"Hey annie" Charlie said going up to Annie and putting his arm around her

"Oh no, not this summer Charlie" Annie piped up as if she learned her lesson from last summer.

"So…Jo and Austin are dating, Jo and Charlie, and Cassidy and?" I asked very curious. Probably Dallas. I mean she was very pretty and smart and stuff

"Dez" she said getting up and going to kiss him on the lips

"And no were not dating. The only couple here is Dez and Cassidy" Charlie said winking at me as I slightly scoffed

"It's called hooking up freak, something that your not very familiar with" Austin said glaring at me

I decided to keep my mouth shut that that point. I mean there was no point in fighting back right? The only person I liked out of the group was probably Cassidy. I mean her and Dez did make a cute couple I had to agree.

"Wait- is Ally your girlfriend?" Cassidy asked us really loudly kind of making things awkward

"Oh yeah, the day Cassidy, the day" Austin said. Alright, I had no clue why but his comment really got to me. I mean he keeps on saying I'm not good for him

The crew just went silent for a couple of seconds until Annie suggest that they go for a swim. Charlie, Dallas, Dez, Jo, Cassidy, and Annie left, leaving me and Austin alone there which I knew was going to be awkward

"Why didn't you want to come for a swim?" Austin asked me confused.

"Erm…I…I.. can't swim" I mumbled but loud enough for Austin to hear it

"Seriously?" he asked me as if I would lie to him

"Yeah" I said getting embarrassed and while rubbing my arm

"I could teach you, and then I could teach you how to surf?" Austin proposed

"Woah did Blondie just say that he would help out the freak; Ally Dawson? What's the catch?" I said first sarcastically, then starting to get curious. I mean Austin isn't nice. He would never 'willingly' help me out

"Pshh.. What? I can't be nice! I mean why does there always have to be a catch?" he said, obviously lying

"Austin…?" I said just wanting him to tell me why he would randomly help me out of the blue

"Fine. Charlie is having a party tonight-" he began but I cut him off

"So you want me to cover for you?" I asked him obviously knowing that was the answer

"Actually…..I need you to come with me" Austin said rubbing the back of his neck

"Nope" I said popping the 'p' and going back to read my book

"Why not?" Austin cried "Haven't you ever wanted to go to a party?" he said as if he knows I never been invited to one

"Who says I haven't gone to one?" I asked knowing that in was lying

"Oh please, you spend your Friday nights doing homework, and you don't look like the party or have fun girl" he said as if I never have done

"Hey! I do have fun" I said sounding ticked off which I was

"What was one fun thing you've done in the past month?" he said smirking as if he knew I don't do anything fun

"Erm….. uh.. well" I began stuttering

"I knew it! So tomorrow night, were going to Charlie's party" he said happily

"But-" he cut me off

"No buts" he said turning around to see everyone start to come out of the water

"Come on Ally, you have to come in the water!" Dallas said taking my hand and pulling me up

"No, I'm fine here on land." I said trying to be as nice as possible. I could see Dallas upset about it but he let it go

"Come on guys, let's go to Jerry's" Dez suggested as he jumped up and down several times excited for ice cream. Dallas explained to me earlier that it was an ice cream place

"Sure" everyone agreed as we packed our stuff and walked to the car

"Hey Austin, long time no see" a man at the ice cream parlour said patting Austin on the back in a friendly way. I am assuming the guy is Jerry

"Hey Jerry" Austin said sitting down in the booth

"Nice to see yall back this summer, and who might this be?" Jerry turned towards me

"This is Ally, Jerry. She is staying with Austin for the summer" Charlie spoke up and introduced me

"That's nice to hear, take care of this one Austin!" Jerry said. Many people are saying 'this one' I mean I already _knew _Austin was a player, but how many girls could he have dated?

"There not dating Jer" Dallas spoke up seeming slight upset about it

"Alright, so what do you kids want?" Jerry asked us

"Cherry twirl" Jo and Annie said at the same time

"Orange Tango" Cassidy said

"Coffee Sorbet" Dallas and Charlie said

"Blueberry, Cotton Candy, and Mango swirl" said Dez excitedly

"Lime sorbet" me and Austin said at the exact same time

"Whoa, looks like we finally have something in common freak" Austin said over the table only to me so I was the only one who could hear it

I decided just to laugh at the comment instead of answering back.

"So Ally are you and Austin good friends?" Cassidy asked wanting to know more about it, I guess?

"Uhm.. yeah were.. friends" I said trying to give a smile while trying to erase all of the memories of him bullying me at school

"So Ally, do you have a boyfriend back home?" Jo asked me and Austin literally started couching on his ice cream

"Ally.. boyfriend? Oh that's funny" Austin said laughing not knowing that he said it out loud

"He means I don't really date" I said staring at Austin and he suddenly stopped laughing

"Suree" Dez said and him and Austin started dying of laughter. That was it, I was done so I deiceded just to get up and walk out of the ice-cream parlour. I knew the way home from Jerry's so I just decided to walk home from there.

Normal Pov:

"Guys!" Cassidy screamed to Austin and Dez and they finally stopped laughing

"What?" Austin and Dez asked once they stopped laughing

"She left, you know!" Cassidy said unhappy about the situation

"Relax, she'll be fine!" Austin said going back to eat her ice cream

"Your really something else Austin!" Cassidy said getting up to after Ally

"Wait, baby where are you going?" Dez asked as she walked away

"To find Ally, because clearly I am the only one who cares or noticed that she even left" Cassidy said walking out of the Parlour

Ally's Pov

I was not in the mood to be made fun of again. I mean Austin tries to make my life miserable on purpose. He was nice to me today only because he wants something. He does from happy, to nice, to mean, to angry and I am done dealing with it. At school, at least I could ignore it and go to talk to Trish, but at the cottage I had no one to talk to.

Well today was an interesting day at the beach….


	6. A New Friend

"Ally?" a familiar voice called me. A part of me sort os wished it was Austin coming to apologize for what he said, but it was a girl's voice.

"Oh hi erm Cassidy?" I waved and stopped so she could catch up to me

"Are you okay?" Cassidy asked me like I wouldn't be. I mean I have learned to deal with this the past three years, I am fine

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't feel good" I said obviously lying

"That's a lie, Ally I am not as oblivious as the rest of the group" she said trying to comfort me

"No really, I am fine!" I said giving her a smile

"So I am guessing you and Austin aren't actually friends?" she asked me, whoa I'm surprised that she actually noticed

"What gave it away?" I asked shyly

"Well, it could possibly be the fact that he constantly calls you a freak, or maybe it's the fact that you two don't seem to be too fond of each other" she said as we decided to sit on a bench on the sandy pathway

"Is it that obvious?" I said sort of laughing

"Yeah, but I would not count on the rest of the people to notice, maybe Dallas, but that's it" she said laughing along with me. Hm.. she is probably the first one of Austin's friends that I actually like

"Okay, please don't get offended by this.. but erm.. why are you dating Dez?" I asked shyly

"What do you mean?" she said blushing at the fact that I just said his name

"I mean, like, you two are complete opposites. Your so like smart, and sophisticated, and sweet and caring, and hes well-" I stopped because I realized what I was just about to say and cut myself off. I didn't want my first friend so hate me

"I understand. He's not as smart but he has a good heart. Yeah, he's not the best looking, but I don't really go for looks. But just to tell you Ally, Austin isn't as tough as he seems, he's actually really sweet and caring. I'm pretty sure he isn't too happy this summer because of something that happened last summer and because Jo is here" Cassidy said smiling at me

"Wait-what happened last summer? And I thought he liked Jo?" I asked very confused

"Erm.. he has to tell you the first story. And well, he did a lot, and I do mean a lot, like head over heels a lot-"

"I get it Cassidy" I cut her off

"Well, she ended up cheating on him, and he sort of found out!" Cassidy said twirling her thumbs

"Then why did they act fine? I mean I guess he wasn't that hurt" I asked curiously

"Trust me, he was really hurt, which is probably why he was an even bigger jerk in grade 10." She said which now that I think about it, he wasn't that mean to me in grade 9

"oh" I mamanged to say since I did know what to say

"Yeah…. And I'm guessing he always teases you, and makes fun of you" Cassidy said which was dead on

"How-how-how did you know that?" I asked her confused

"He does that only to the girls he really likes-" I scoffed at the comment

"No, he doesn't like me" I said and Cassidy decided to drop the topic

"Well, he was wrong" she said smiling at me again

"Wrong about what?" I asked confused

"I mean, like even though I know you don't like him….but you are good enough for him. Every time he says your not his girlfriend does not mean your not good enough for him" Cassidy said not in a way that mean we liked each other but she said it as in a was pretty

"Really?" I said blushing now

"Ally, your actually really pretty, but you couldn't see that thanks to the dip shit Austin" she said as I laughed

"Thanks Cassidy, and want to hear a secret? You're the first person on this trip that I actually liked" I said smiling at her

"Besides Dallas" she said giggling

"I do not!" I said laughing along with her

"So are you going to Charlie's party or did Austin not invite you?" Cassidy asked me

"Actually he did ask me" I said and she was really surprised

"Well, what are you wearing?" she asked me and I shock my head

"I have no clue! I brought no clothes that are considered 'party clothes'. Then again I wouldn't really know because I have never been to one" I said shyly

"Well, come on! Were going to my cottage and you can borrow some of my clothes" Cassidy said dragging me to her cottage

"Come on out Ally! I want to see how it looks" Cassidy said knocking on the bathroom door

"There is NO way in hell I am wearing this!" I said not opening the door

"Come out! I wanna see!" she pleaded and I decided to open the door

"You look so hot!" Cassidy said in a best friend way

"I look like a whore Cassidy" I said pulling down the dress. The only problem when I pulled it down at the bottom the top would go down

"Fine! How about shorts and a top?" she asked me searching through her doors

"How about we forget this idea, and I just wear a parka! Because that is what Austin will probably expect me to wear" I mumbled the last part but she caught it anyways

"Come on! Don't you want to prove them wrong! Prove Dez and Austin wrong! Show them that Ally Dawson can be sexy" she said grabbing a bunch of clothes off of her bed and handing it to me

"Well.. ermm…i- uhhh" curse my ability to say no to someone

"See! Now go and change into these!" she said smiling

"What do you think?" I asked coming out wearing black short shorts and a purple corset type of top.. I think that's what they were called? A corset? Could be.. then again.. I sucked at fashion so how the heck was I supposed to know what it was called

"You look so good! Okay now straighten your hair and wear black boots! Or actually.. I think hot pink corset instead of purple! You want to stand out don't you?" Cassidy said grabbing her pink corset out of the drawer and handing it to me

"I-I-I-I'm not too sure about this?" I said kind of embarrassed to be going out like this

"You'll look fine! Now go and try the pink one on! Then I'll wear the purple ones and we could match!" she said jumping up and down. That minute my cell phone ringed.

"Hello?" I called into the phone and surprised that it was Austin on the other side

"Who is it?" Cassidy asked me quietly and I mouthed 'Austin'

"Where the fuck are you!" he called into the phone almost worried. Almost

"Why do you care?" I asked him

"I am not joking around! I came back home without you and now my parents are giving me shit!" he said clearly only worried about himself

"I'm at Cassidy's" I sighed

"Okay, are you coming home now? It's black out" he said and I told him I will be home soon and to tell Mimi and Mike I am fine

"I have to go now" I said telling Cassidy

"Fine! But… you are wearing this to the party!" Cassidy said handing me the short shorts and the pink corset top

"Erma.. fine" I sighed and began the walk home

Whoa, Cassidy is actually really nice! I mean it was not like she looked mean in any way, but I kind of thought she would be another Jo or Annie. But she was completely different. I made a new friend today which is pretty rare for me… actually very rare..

**Leave a comment! xoxo**


	7. No More Parties for Ally Dawson

Dear Diary,

Party Night! .. Should I feel excited about it? I mean, I was invited so I should be excited! Yeah, Come on Ally! You can do this and have fun! Oh, who was I kidding.. this was probably going to be the worst night of my life. I mean I didn't even want to go but I felt bad. I mean Cassidy went through all this work to get me an outfit and Austin wanted me to go, for absolutely no reason. Then again.. I probably should be worried about that. Anyways, this should be a fun night!

_Ally xox_

"Are you ready?" Austin said just deciding to walk in from my room, not even knocking

"Did you ever hear about knocking?" I asked not even sarcastically this time

"Why would I knock? I mean this is also my room" Austin said sitting on the seat next to me on the top bunk bed

"And what if I was changing?" I asked him

"Then that would be a treat for me" Austin said winking as I hit his arm

"Oh shut up" I said putting my book inside my pillow case making sure Austin didn't see it. I mean I knew he never knew I had a diary/song book because if he did, knowing Austin, he would has snooped it in. no doubt.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" he asked me staring at my outfit that I was wearing. I wasn't going to put on the outfit so I could sort of impress him. But not in that way. Not in the way where I like him and I want to impress him. But just impress him in the way that he stops thinking so little of me, and maybe…just maybe.. he won't think I am so ugly.

"Erm… this" I said pointing to my outfit which were leggings and a sweater

"Well I didn't expect anything else" he said rolling his eyes and jumping off of the top bunk

"Are you coming?" he asked me leaning against the door

"Actually I am going to wait for Cassidy and then were.. erm.. gonna go together" I said jumping off the bed

"Alright and don't be too surprised tonight" Austin said smirking at me and walking out of the room

"Wait- what do you mean?" I asked him following him down the hallways

"Don't worry about it!" he said grabbing his leather jacket and walking out of the house leaving me home alone. Mike and Mimi went out for dinner together since me and Austin weren't going to be home tonight. Hm.. 7:00. Cassidy said she was coming at 7:30.. so what do to.. what to do? Well, I haven't made up a song in a while. I decided to get one of Austin's acoustic guitars hoping he wouldn't mind to much, but knowing Austin…. He would.

_Come on skinny love, just last the year  
Pour a little salt, we were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Right at the moment this order's tall

And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind

And in the morning, I'll be with you  
But it will be a different kind  
'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines

Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
Suckle on the hope in light brassiere  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Sullen load is full, so slow on the split

"That was so good Ally" a voice cheered behind me and I got so startled I almost dropped the guitar

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked Cassidy closing my song book and putting it under my pillow case

"Since the second verse maybe! Ally, your actually so good at singing! Actually, you should perform a song at karaoke night!" Cassidy exclaimed

"Erm… I can't" I mumbled

"What why not! Did you write that?" Cassidy asked

"Yeah, I did! And I kind of have stage fright! But please, please, please don't bring that up to Austin! I don't need him knowing another one of my fears just to use it against me" I said putting down the guitar and walking into the washroom to change into the clothes Cassidy gave me

"We look so good!" Cassidy laughed as we looked in the mirror at what we were wearing. Cassidy was wearing black booty shorts the same as I but she was wearing a purple corset, and yes she did tell me that was what they were called. I was wearing a pink one with black boots and she was too. Cassidy straightened my brown hair that had an ombre affect in it since my dad finally let me die it while I curled Cassidy's orangy hair.

"So are we going to leave now?" I asked her and she nodded her head and we drove into the more woody parts of the cottage area and that was when I saw it. It was a smaller cottage but there were so many people around and in it. By the looks of it, it seemed as if he invited the entire beach.

"Whoa" I managed to say and Cassidy parked the car across the street

"Yeah, Charlie throws the best parties" Cassidy said as she got out of the car. I didn't follow her but slouch in my seat. I couldn't do this. This wasn't Ally. Ally doesn't go to parties. Ally was scared, scared of getting made fun of for dressing like this, for not being as 'hot' as the other girls. And I know I am Ally. I didn't want to go, I rather go home and read. Because reading is safe and for good kids while partying isn't and is for bad kids.

"You coming ally?" Cassidy said and I chewed my hair and nodded opening the car door and closing it while Cassidy locked it

"I'm not to sure of this" I said shyly and began chewing my hair again and very worried about what was going to be on the other side of the door and she rang it

"You'll be fine! And I won't leave your side tonight. I promise" Cassidy said linking her arm in between mine and assuring me everything was going to be okay, which is reality it wasn't

"Hey laddiess" Charlie slurred already drunk as he opened the door "Come on it" he said inviting us in

"Are you okay?" Cassidy said

"Erm.. yes" I said lying.. I was far from okay, I was so nervous, I was shaking and I could tell Cassidy knew I was so he held on to me tighter

"There's Dez and them by the bon fire! Let's go!" Cassidy said dragging me over but instead we got stopped by a guy

"Hey ladies, what's your names?" A really tall guy with black hair said blocking me and Cassidy

"Were off limits Jason" Cassidy spat

"I know you are, but what about her? What's your name sexy?" he said now motioning towards me and I couldn't help but freeze

"Erm… Ally" I mumbled

"That's a nice name! So how about you come and have some fun with me and my friends" Jason said pointing to a group of guys that were standing around the table playing 'beer pong'… at least, I think that is what they called it.. then again who was I to know

"Ermmm-I—" I was beginning to talk but thank god Cassidy knows I can rarely say no to people so she butted in instead

"She can't Jason, now if you would just move out of our way" Cassidy said cruelly obviously not liking this 'Jason' person that much

"Did I fucken ask you Cassidy? No, I asked Ally" Jason said turning his attention back to me

"I uhmm-I-I guess –" I was about to give in when Dez came in to look for us

"There with me, Jason" Dez said staring at Jason

"Nice to finally see you Dez, where your little side kick, Alex was it?" Jason said smirking at Dez

"I'm pretty sure you know his name Jason, now if you could excuse us!" Dez said grabbing our elbows and dragging us outside by the bon fire

"Thanks Dez" I mumbled and he smiled

"Okay, I'll be right back, I have to go and find Austin" Dez said smiling at me and Cassidy then left

Austin's Pov:

I was about to get this hot girl's phone number when of course Dez had to come in and ruin it for me.

"Where have you been?" Dez questioned me

"Relax man, I've been in here with Diani" I said pointing to the blonde sitting next to me

"Its, Riana, I told you this four times tonight! Urgh!" she said obviously pissed off and walked out causing me to shrug. I mean there were about 100 other girls at this party for me

"Well, Ally almost got taken by Jason, and you know how Jason is, very persistent" Dez told me. Shit, once Jason got his eye on a girl, he will get her, because that's just what Jason does. And the only problem with this girl was she was mine. Well, not mine, but like I had to watch over her because my parents would kill me if anything happened to her. Fuck

"Fuck man, alright what do we do?" I asked Dez

"You stay with her tonight!" Dez suggested. No! that was going to ruin all my fun

"Do I have to?" I whined

"Yes, now come on!" Dez said dragging me outside to where the bon fire was.

That was when I spotted her, there was this girl in the middle of the backyard area, which was mostly all sand and she was just so- whoa. Well I didn't get to see what she looked like, but from the back, she was just beautiful. She had a perfect body, and I was guessing she was totally hot since she had about 5 guys draped over her one of them was Dallas himself. I was about to go and talk to her when Dez pulled me aside and reminded me of Ally and how I was supposed to find her.

"Alright, I can't see her anymore, I'll check inside where Jason was, and you go ask Cassidy" Dez said pointing to where Cassidy was sitting. I nodded and walked over to her

"Cass, where's Ally?" I asked her while looking around for her at the same time. I was looking for a girl who was wearing grey leggings and a blue sweater. That was what Ally was wearing earlier and that was what she told me she was wearing tonight! Every girl here was dressed in party clothes, so I thought it was going to be easy to find her, but clearly not. Shit. If anything happens to her I'm screwed.

"Why, are you worried about her?" Cassidy winked jokingly at me

"No! But if I don't find her my parents are going to kill me" I said starting to panic just a little

"Well, she was over there with a bunch of guys, the last time I saw her" Cassidy said pointing over to a crowd of guys

"No seriously?" I asked her knowing that Ally was not the girl in the crowd of guys. I mean, Ally was Ally. She would probably use this against me, but she was the potential to be really good looking-almost hot. Almost. But does she use it, nope!

"Seriously!" Cassidy said pointing over to the group of guys

"Your not help" I said walking away and checking around the backyard, when I finally gave up. Maybe she went home, actually she probably would.

I decided to give up and walked over to Charlie who was grinding with some blonde chick who I never seen before.

"Austin, my man….. this is Bri, and Kelly" he pointed to the blonde girl and her very very attractive friend, might I add

"Sup" I gave them a head nod and walked over to Kelly, Bri's friend

"I'm Kelly" she said smiling at me and wrapping her arms around my neck

"Austin" I said pulling her closer by the waist

"So how do-" before I could finish, Kelly smashed her lips onto mine. I mean I wasn't complaining at all or anything, so I just went with it. It's not like I was going to see this girl ever again, so I might as well have a little fun with her.

"Have you found her?" Dez said practically pulling me off of Kelly as I gave her an apologetic smile

"Dez! I was in the middle of something" I said jerking my head towards Kelly who by this time took off with another guy

"Is that something more important than finding Ally?" Dez asked me

"Well, actually-" I was cut off

"Don't answer that Austin!" he said sounded a little upset about the situation. I mean I was the one who was supposed to be worried not him

"Have you found her yet?" Cassidy said walking towards me, Charlie, Dez, and Bri

"Nope, and Austin doesn't seem to care at all" Dez said to Cassidy who shot me a glare

"I'm sure she is perfectly fine" I said while checking out the girl who I seen earlier on in the party. The same one who had 5 guys draped over her.

_Whack!_

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" I asked Cassidy who smacked me in the arm. Hard.

"Austin! She's with a group of guys! How can you not be worried!" Cassidy said starting to bit her nails

"Relax! You know Ally, guys don't really pay attention to her! Plus, I saw what she was wearing earlier, trust me.. guys only go after sluts" I said trying to calm Cassidy down when she gave me an apologetic look

"Cassidy… what is Ally wearing?" I asked her scared to hear the answer

"Well, let's just say it's not a 'tradition' ally outfit. I let her borrow some of my clothes" Cassidy said looking really worried out there. Shit Cassidy Why!

"Alright, Jason and his crew are after her! We need to find her!" Dez said and we all agreed.

"Ally!" I began calling for her.. God, this was bad. Jason and his crew could have already took ally. And you know how she is, she's shy and gentle and Jason wants a lot more than just her company if you get what I'm saying.

I was about to go inside to look for her, when I saw the girl, the girl who I noticed earlier in the middle of a group of guys who were flirting with her. Alright, so maybe I did think she was beyond gorgeous. I mean she had a perfect body and those shorts and that corset she was wearing was just…. They could really leave a guy speechless. I am sure Ally is doing fine. I kept on telling myself and I headed towards the group of guys.

"Dal, what's going on?" I asked him as I walked over to him and a couple of other guys I knew

"Why don't you just see for yourself?" he asked me as I was about to walk over to the girl who had a beer in her hand

"Yeah, I will! And if you see Ally, tell her that I am looking for her!" I asked him before I went to check out the girl in the middle of the group

"Why don't you just tell her yourself?" Dallas said pointing towards the girl in the middle of the circle

There is no way in hell that was that Ally. No way. I mean there are to many reasons why that wasn't. 1) she was wearing short shorts, and a pink corset top. She wasn't wearing that earlier. Then again.. Cassidy did let her borrow some of her clothes. 2) She was drinking, probably drunk out of her mind. Ally doesn't drink. 3) She.. erm…please god, please don't let it be Ally in that group. Please, let her be at home reading a book or something….please

"Ally?" I asked while turning around the girl closing my eyes shut. I didn't want it to be her. I didn't want it to be my fault that she was drunk, or came to this party.

"Heeyyyy blondiieee" she said slurring obviously drunk. I couldn't help but feel absolutely guilty for it. And let me tell you something, Austin Moon doesn't feel guilty for anything..

"Come on Als, let's get you home!" I said grabbing her arm and trying to get out of the group. This wasn't ally. I mean she wouldn't just get drunk, she's smarter than that.

"Where do you think your taking her?" a voice to familiar asked

"Jason… I'm taking her home!" I said putting Ally behind me

"Oh, that's funny, because she's here with me. Aren't you ally?" he said facing Ally who was too drunk out of her mind to respond. And that was when it clicked in.

"What did you give her?" I questioned Jason pretty pissed at this point

"Are you accusing me of getting her drunk?" Jason said smirking at me

"What the fuck did you give her? I asked you once, and I'm not going to ask you twice!" I said grabbing Jason and hitting him against the wall. I needed to find out and see what could hurt Ally's health

"Caroside" Jason spat. Caroside was a powder that you put in someone's drink to get them drunk. Once they drink it, they practically keep drinking more and more, and more.

"Thanks you" I said dropping Jason on the ground, taking Ally and walking out of Charlie's house. Before, I left I texted Dez and Cassidy telling them I found Ally.

"Ally, what have you gotten yourself into?" I asked her as we drove out of Charlie's driveway

"Whatchyaaa talking aboutttt?" she slurred

"Let's just get you home to bed, before my parents find out!" I said helping her out of the car and into the house. Thank god, it was only 11:30 and my parents went to Margret's house for coffee which meant that they would be out for a while.

"Ally, that is my bed! You sleep on the top bunk" I said trying to get her out of my bed

"Nooooo, I like itttt herreeee! Ii waanna sleep hereess! It'sss smelly prettyy" she slurred as she put the cover's over her head

"Fine… only for tonight!" I said taking off my top and putting my pyjama bottoms on

"I am sorry Ally" I said sitting on the edge of my bed

"Whyy are youuu sorry? This wass the funnesst nightt ivee everee hadd" she said giggling them slowly dove off to sleep.

Tonight was bad, too bad. I learned one thing from tonight and that was… no more parties for Ally Dawson.

**Leave a review! xoxo**


	8. Only because he owed me

I woke up with a thrashing headache which was worse than my normal headaches. It felt weird, it was heaver than a normal headache. I pulled the covers over my head, not wanting to get up, when I realized something was different. I mean the bed sheets that Mimi put out for me were a creamish colour and well these ones were blue. It didn't phase me at first since I was concentrating on my headache, then it hit me. This wasn't my bed, but it was strange I was wearing my clothes from last night. Wait, what happened last night? I nearly jumped up and hit something above me.

"Owe" I mumbled as my head now had both a headache and a bump. I took the covers off my head and realized that I was definitely in my room. I looked up and realized that I was not sleeping in my bed, but Austin's. Wait, what was I doing in his bed? I jumped up and smacked my head on the board again making Austin wake up, or at least I heard him wake up.

"Austin!" I whispered as I shook his arm to wait for him to wake up

"2 more minutes mom" he mumbled and pushed my face back and turned around to face the wall instead of me

"Austin! Pst, Austin!" I said a little more loudly now and he pulled the blankets over his head. Now how do you wake up a sleepy Austin…

"Austin, I'm making pancakes!" I whispered

"Pancakes!" he said turning over not realizing that he was not on his bunk which was closer to the ground and fell off of the bed

"Ah!" Austin squealed as he fell off the of bed hitting the floor

"Austin! Are you okay?" I said helping him get up and sitting on his bed with him

"I'm fine freak" he said rubbing his eyes and then staring at me strangely

"Oh my god! Ally!" he said staring at me oddly

"Yes that is my name?" I said casually

"Are you okay!?" he said almost worried

"Yeah, I just have a really bad head ache" I said standing up to go to the washroom and clean up when I nearly fell causing Austin to catch me

"I think you should lay down" Austin said walking me to the couch and letting me lay down

"Erm.. my head kills!" I said holding it as he came back with a glass of water

"Do you want anything? I can make breakfast! Erm.. What do you want?" he asked me starting to get up and then turning back to look at me a couple of times

"Austin! Stop! Your making me nervous" I said grabbing his arm to make him stop and making him to come to sit beside me

"Sorry" he mumbled

"Why are you being to nice to me this morning… I mean you called me freak, then suddenly you got all worried for no apparent reason" I said sitting up and resisting my head back on the couch

".. no reason. I just-ugh-wanted to make sure you were okay" he said giving me a big cheesy smile. This was not Austin-why was he acting so… not Austin like

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I asked him confused, then it suddenly clicked. I mean what else would make Austin act so odd? Something must of happened at the party!

"Austin… what happened last night?" I asked him curiously

"Party? What party?" he asked suddenly getting worried

"Austin! I never mentioned a party, and I am still wearing my clothes, and I slept in your bed, while you slept in mine, and I have a huge headache…" I asked him narrowing my eyes. I hate when people kept secrets from me..

"Uhmmm…" he began to say rubbing his arm nervously

"Why am I hangover?" I blurted out pretty upset since it just kicked it that was the reason I have a major headache. I mean I never EVER drink…. I think alcohol tastes absolutely revolting

"Hangover, psh, you look fineeee" he said obviously nervous

"Austin!" I screamed pretty loudly

"Fine,…. So what do you remember?" Austin said facing me now, hm.. I never noticed his eyes our brown.

"Erm.. getting to the party, Cassidy saying that everything was going to be okay, which now that I didn't about it, It wasn't" I said and Austin laughed at my comment. And actually laughed. Hm

"Anyways, I remember Charlie opening the door, getting inside, a random guy came up to us and wanted me to hang out. Cassidy ended up saying no because you know me, I cant. He was actually pretty cute though" I said remembering what he looked like, and Austin scoffed

"Anyways, I remember Dez coming and taking us outside. Then I remembering Dallas saying he should introduce me and since Cassidy was busy sucking off Dez's face, I went with him. Then I remember a swarm of guys, like a big crowd formed around me, and we were all talking and I got a lot of compliments, which know that I think about you probably wouldn't believe me"

"Oh, I know" I heard Austin mumble but I ignored it

"Then I remember that same guy from inside giving me a drink… and them.. uhm… er….it all goes down hill from there.. I can't seem to remember what happened next!" I started to get worried. I mean what did happen

"Want to fill me in the rest?" I asked Austin

"Well, long story short…. Jason the guy who gave you the drink, put casodine it in.. It's the power that can get you drunk instantly or well you begin to crave more and more alcohol. Then Dez started to ask me where you were, and once he told me you were with Jason… well, he isn't the best guy. I mean once he gets his eye on a girl, he gets her, and I mean in bed. And well I started to get worried, because I was in charge of you and stuff and my parents would of killed me and you're my girl" Austin said wide eyed

"Not like that, I mean I could never date you, I mean like urgh- I didn't mean it like that! Why would I ever date you! I mean-" he began to stutter

"I get it" I spat kind of hurt at the comment when he said 'why would I ever date you'.

"But that was it! And I brought you home and you would not leave my bed, so I just let you sleep there" he said now turning on the TV.

"Well, thanks" I said giving him a half-smile

"No problem" he said about to get up to go into the kitchen maybe to make breakfast considering we hadn't had any yet

But one thing bugged me, I mean… Austin Moon tried to help me. I mean I know he made up the excuse that his parents would kill him, but knowing Austin, I could tell he didn't give two shits about what his parents thought.

"Austin" I said as I walked into the kitchen almost making him drop the plate of eggs he had made

"You scared me" he said putting the plate down

"Erm… sorry but one thing still bothers me"

"What is it?" he said putting the plate down and almost walking out of the kitchen

"Wait.. what about your eggs?" I asked him

"Those are for you, just saying sorry about last night" he said shrugging his shoulder

"Why did you help me?" I asked him cursorily

"What do you mean?" he asked me confused

"Last night, at the party… knowing you.. you wouldn't have cared and helped me.. the real Austin would have just left me there… why are you being so nice?" I asked me practically saying that he would have deserted me back at the party, but c'mon.. everyone knows he would have

"I owed you" Austin said smiling at me and walking out of the kitchen.

He _owes_ me? Austin Moon owes me. It took it a couple of seconds for it to click it, but then it finally settled in. I remember saying that when he came home hung over I wouldn't tell his parents… and he actually helped me out last night. And thank god for that, because honestly I wouldn't know where I would wake up if he didn't...

Austin Moon helped Ally 'the freak' Dawson out… Only because he owed me.

**Please leave a review! xoxo**


	9. I did end up saving her life

"Ally"

"Ally"

"Ally"

I heard someone call my name multiple times

_Whack_

"What! Ah" I screamed falling off of the couch. I realized Austin threw a pillow at me causing me to fall off of the couch

"What was that for?" I asked sighing as I got back up on the couch

"Come on, let's go" he said standing up when I realized he was wearing only swim trunks which caused me to stare in curiosity. I mean it was 8:00, yeah the sun didn't set.. but why swimming at this time?

"I know you like what you see, but we have to go" Austin said winking at me

"Actually I was wondering why your in your swim trunks at 8:00 at night" I said checking my watch again making sure it was the correct time

"Well to answer your question, I am going to teach you how to swim" he said as I laid back onto the couch and buried my face in a pillow

"No, Austin I'm tired." When really I was just too scared

"Okay, I guess I'll just have to poor water on you to get you up. And it's ice cold water" he said while I didn't believe him

"You wouldn't" I said not even moving my face

"5, 4, 3, 2,-" Austin started to count backwards

"Okay I'm up" I said realizing that I shouldn't have tested Austin….because he's Austin. Trust me he has poured yogurt, soup, and chilli on me at school, I'm pretty sure pouring ice cold water on me would not be an issue

"Put on your bathing suite and come outside in the pool" he said opening the sliding door. I mean maybe it was just me, but he has the beach to swim in… why would they spend more money to build a pool in the backyard of their cottage.

Austin's Pov 

As I waited for Ally, I decided just to take out all of the leaves that feel into the pool which weren't a lot actually.

"Does it honestly take 10 minutes to put on a bathing suite?" I asked Ally rolling my eyes as she shrugged

"Alright, well are you going to get in?" I asked her confused at the fact that she was hugging a towel around her body

"Yeah, just uhmm… turn around" she asked me showing that she wanted to take off the towel. Instead of having her fight with me, I decided just to turn away. I mean I do not understand why she is so self-conscience about her body. I mean she doesn't have to be, she has a pretty hot body. Then the image of her popped in from the party. I still can't believe that the girl that I thought was gorgeous ended up being Ally… really Austin? Ew, I just decided to shake off that image.

"Are you done?" I asked her before turning around not caring that much if she was or wasn't

"Mhm" she said sitting on the edge of the pool dipping her legs in the water

"So are you ready?" I asked sitting next to her and she nodded her head obviously in doubt

I did a dive into the pool which was actually so relaxing. When I came back up to breathe Ally was still at the end of the pool.

"Are you coming in? I can't teach you from out there" I said swimming over to her

"Actually, maybe I should just observe from out here" she grinned hoping that I would just give in.. It's like she doesn't know me at all

"Alright fine" I said getting out of the pool and walking beside her

"Get up" I said standing beside her since she was sitting

"Why?" she said looking up at me.. Fuck she asks so many questions

"Just stand up" I said as she did stand

"What are we-"I cute her off before she could finished and pushed both of us into the pool, not caring about her reaction. I told her I was going to teach her how to swim, and the first way to teach them how to swim is… getting them into the pool

"Austin! Help" Ally said bobbing up out of the water

"Ally, just stand up" I told her and she did realizing that we were in the shallow end.

"Oh" she smiled and let out a giggle

"Do you honestly think I would throw you in the deep end when I know you can't swim" I said tilting my head a little

"Well, you are Austin Moon…. There's no telling what you would do" Ally said now staring at the water

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked her wondering

"Nothing" she said trying to let it go, and I decided to let it go too

"Okay, so like this" I said putting her arm forward

"I did that!" she yelled seeming frustrated

"No you didn't, it's called front stoke, you have to extend your arms.. not keep them stuck you're your side" I said rolling my eyes because she wasn't getting this..at all

"I am trying Austin!" she yelled against crossing her arms

"Well, maybe if you tried a little harder" I said copying her actions

"Don't push it blondie" she said walking to the ledge of the pool

"Alright, let's try this one more time" I huffed and swam over showing her how to do it one more time and she tried doing a front crawl and actually this time, it wasn't that bad.

"That actually wasn't that bad" I said stopping her

"Really?" she said smiling at her achievement

"Yea, now can we move on the deep end?" I said swimming over to the other end of the pool

"Uhm… you know what… I-I uhm.. actually I wanted to work on that front stroke again" she smiled trying to convince me

"Ally, you're a horrible liar. I know your scared, but I'm here you'll be fine" I said swimming over to her and grabbing her hands

"Start treading" I said squeezing her hands

"Austin, I'm scared. Can't we go back into the shallow end?" she said biting her lip. I could tell she was nervous and scared, but I was going to help her get over it

"I got you Ally! Now c'mon kick" I said guiding her into the deep end of the pool. As soon she her feet couldn't touch the ground anymore she grabbed onto my arms digging her nails into me

"Easy there Ally" I said staring at her arms which were dug into my arms

"Sorry" she mumbled releasing her grip just a little

"Your doing fine!" I said as we swam to the other side of the pool

"Did I make it?" she asked looking over my shoulder

"You make it" I said smiling at her

"Alright so next-" I began but she cut me off

"I wanna try the entire pool" she said holding on the edge

"I think we should practice a little more" I said as nicely as possible. I mean Ally wasn't the best swimmer just yet, she wasn't a strong one.. that was it

"No! I want to try the entire pool. I can do it Austin" she said shooting me a glare

"Okay, Ally you can't. Let's just work it some more" I said again as nicely as possible

"I can!" she said a little more upset  
"Ally, you can't, just face it! You need more practice" I said sort of yelling

"I can!" she said pretty upset if you ask me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as I followed her out of the pool

"Stay there." She said walking over to the shallow end

"What are-" I began but got cut off

"I am going to prove you wrong" she said hopping back into the pool while I just stood on the ledge and watched her. Sometimes Ally wouldn't want to pick a fight with me, because she would know I would win. I mean I always do, I'm Austin Moon. Other times, she is so stubborn and does not listen to anyone else.. this is one of those times.

And she was actually doing pretty well. As she was nearing the end she wasn't really focusing on the wall right in front of her since she was not wearing goggles

"Ally! Stop your too close to the wall" I shouted cupping my face so that the sound would seem louder, since she was underwater. But I don't think she heard me

"Ally! Stop" I yelled couple of more times and just as I thought she heard me-

_Whack!_

Ally! Shit… please tell me that she just slightly tapped her head. Fuck, she isn't coming up and the only thing I knew what do to was perform CPR if she was unconscious. I dove in the water and picked up her body and brought it out of the pool.

"God, she isn't going to like this when she wakes up" I said smirking at the idea

I pumped her chest about 15 times and took two slow breathes and finally she became conscious again coughing hysterically, but still conscious

"Come on that's enough for you" I said picking her up bridal style and laying her down on the couch

"Did you just save my life?" she said coughing up water a couple of more times

"Did you want me to let you die?" I said raising an eyebrow at her

"Well, I didn't expect you to help me" she said looking at me

"Okay, I get that you think I don't like you and all, because I don't. But I am not in any way going to let you drown or die under my supervision. I'm not that cruel" I said rolling my eyes and pushing her legs of the couch so that I could sit down. I mean why would I let her die? I get it were not 'friends' but still I don't hate her that much

"You never know" she said sitting up and resting her head on a pillow. She didn't have a concussion or anything, thank god. Because then 'I' would be the person to be helping her

"Why?" I asked her

"Why what?" she asked confused

"Why? Why did you need to prove to me that you could swim that when I told you, you couldn't" I said pretty upset that she wouldn't listen to me after multiple times I told her, she was so stubborn

"I wanted to prove to you that I could do it" she said twirling her thumbs

"And how did that turn out?" I said pretty angry and she sort of giggled at the comment. Well at least she was okay…I guess that was good?

"Well, thank you" she managed to say after 5 minutes of complete awkward silence..

That was the least she could say to me considering…. I did end up saving her life.


	10. Don't Touch My Book

"You're a liar" Cassidy laughed as we walked into the Moon's cottage

"I swear to god I saw a picture of him in a dress" I laughed as we walked into the living room to see Austin obviously laying down on the couch and watching the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show and sipping on a beer

"These fashion shows are so demeaning; I mean who even looks like that in real life?" I said sitting on the couch as Cassidy followed me

"Those models" Austin blurted out and Cassidy giggled at the comment

"Well still, it gives girls the idea that they have to look like that! I mean who would want to" I said disgusted at the fact that guys would spend hours drooling over girls like that

"Exactly, why you can't be a model. Your not hot" Austin said turning up the volume on the t.v. not wanting to listen me and Cassidy talk about how wrong the fashion show was

"Well, actually a little birdy told me that you thought I did look and I quote 'hot' at Charlie's party, and that 'little birdy' was Dez" I said lowering the volume on the t.v and smirking at Austin who was now sitting up with his draw dropped open

"I did not!" Austin protested

"Really, I recall you saying 'whoa that girl is gorgeous', and the look on your face when you found it was Ally, just priceless" Cassidy said laughing

"I just had to many drinks that night, I wasn't seeing straight" Austin said pretty convincing and me and Cassidy just shrugged and went back to our conversation earlier. I mean it doesn't bother me that Austin doesn't think im 'hot'

"Anyways, I have to find it! It's so funny! It was him, and his two girl cousins, and if I could get the album that Mimi had the picture in" I said laughing remember the picture Mimi had shown me

"Wait, so he was actually wearing a princess dress and he was 13, oh god" Cassidy said bursting in laughter

"Who was?" Austin said turning his attention away from the t.v.

"No one, just keep on watching your 'hot' babes on the t.v." I said mocking him from earlier

"No seriously, who?" he asked and Cassidy couldn't help it anymore

"You were" she said laughing even harder than before

"What No!" Austin said obviously not remembering it

"Yeah, you were 13 and you were a princess for Halloween" I said laughing

"Your delusional" he said shaking his head in denial

"I swear! I said still laughing at the fact that Austin Moon wanted to be a princes fro Halloween

"Your such a liar" he spat

"I have proof" I said laughing as she shook his head

"Fine, don't believe me but how about we make a bet" I said smirking

"What's the bet?" he asked now interested

"Well I know that I saw a picture of you when you were 13 and you were in a princess gown" I said laughing with Cassidy

"and you think I'm lying so let's bet on it" I said smiling and laughing

"So when I win what do I get?" Austin asked cockily

"And what happens if Ally wins?" Cassidy said butting in

"She won't though" Austin said pretty sure of himself.. poor boy doesn't know what he's in for

"Fine.. uhm..the winner get's…. uhm…a.." I started to go blank. See I was pretty good at making bets, now thinking of the prize was a whole other story

"A kiss?" Cassidy said winking at us.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..no.

"Uhmm…. no" we both said dragging out the 'o'

"Did you kids clean your room?" Mike asked as he passed by the living room.

"The loser has to clean the room!" Me, Austin, and Cassidy shouted at the exact same time

"I would advise putting gloves, and a gas mask on" Austin said jokingly… we've been here 2 weeks and well…let's just say we can no longer see the floor. Mimi keeps on reminding us to clean it, but I'm always spending time with Cassidy or Austin is teaching me how to swim, and well, let's just say it looks like a tornado happened in there

"Your going eat your words blondie" I spat getting up to find the photo album Mimi showed me earlier

"Bring it freak, because I never was a princess for Halloween when I was thirteen" Austin said as himself and Cassidy followed me out of the den

"Hey Mimi, do you know where that photo album you had of Austin when he was like 10-13 years old?" I asked walking into the kitchen where Mimi was making us dinner

"On the count sweetheart" Mimi said giving me a quick smile before going back to chopping up carrots

"Thank you Mimi, and after I'm done, I'll help you make dinner" I said walking over to the albums

"Thank you Ally! See, Austin you can really learn from this girl. Why don't you ever help me out with dinner" Mimi said scolding her son while me and Cassidy walked over to the albums

"Must you offer to help out with everything? Like my mom thinks you're an angel because you constantly help her with things, then she screams at me because I don't" Austin growled

"Well I won't offer to clean our room" I said smirking at him starting to look one of the dozens of the photo albums

"Wait… why not?" Austin asked raising an eyebrow

"Because I'm not loosing this bet…now start looking!" I hissed at him while me and Cassidy started to look through the albums

"Huh, Austin why did your parents take so many pictures of you" Cassidy said rolling her eyes trying to find this one picture. I mean there were about a good 15 albums, and not all of them were of Austin. There were some of his older brother who I have not yet seem to meet. Then again.. if he was anything like Austin… I did not want to

"Well, when you look like this, everyone wants to take pictures of you" Austin said cockily and I scoffed at that statement. I mean how cocky can you get?

"Are you kidding me? Cass, Ally doesn't find me the little bit attractive. I don't see why you don't think I'm good looking, I mean everyone does" Austin said whining but still continuing to look through the album

"But why does it bother you so much? I don't fine you attractive, and we've been over this" I said rolling my eyes at him

"It bothers me, because even Cassidy has admitted to me being good looking and she's dating my best friend! Everyone in school thinks I am, even your friend…erm.. Tish!" he said..

"Trish, Austin…It's Trish.. and wait Cassidy really?" I said looking over to her and she just shrugged in a 'yeah he is' way

"Austin, we've been over this, I just don't like blondes" I said turning the page

"But you thought Andrew was 'cute' this morning and he's a blo-" I cut her off by putting my hand over to mouth

"What was that?" Austin said cocking his head up

"He's a natural blonde, that's different. Plus, he has an amazing personality, unlike some people" I said staring at Austin

"Hey! I am a natural blonde, I just lighten my hair okay! Is that so bad? And I DO have a good personality, just you never gave me a chance" Austin said seeming hurt but brushed it off quickly

"Alright Ally, we've looked through all of the albums, and we can't find it" Cassidy said disappointed at the fact we couldn't find the picture

"Ha! Told you, now pay up and go clean our room" Austin said as if he 'knew' we wouldn't find the picture

"No! Austin, I swear I saw it" I said getting frustrated searching through one album very quickly

"Come on just give it up! I won" Austin said smiling and that was when I noticed it. There was a small corner of a pink photo sticking out of his pant pocket and I was sure that, that was the picture

"Your right Austin! I will" I said slowly walking past him and snatching the picture out of his pocket

"Then what is this?" I said holding up the photo of Austin in a princess dress

"Oh my gosh! Is that it?" Cassidy said running over and we both started to laugh hysterically at the photo

"Hardy, har, har, I'm glad you thought it was funny" Austin said growling at the photo and snatching it out of my hand

"And where do you think your going?" I asked him and he slowly made his way over to the door thinking I wouldn't notice

"Erm…Out?" he said grinning widely

"No, your going to clean our room, while me and Cass go out for ice cream before dinner. I'll be back in half an hour to help Mimi get ready" I said walking out of the cottage with Mimi. I called Cassidy 'Cass' for the first time. It felt almost weird but I was so glad I made a new friend for the summer. Anyways, I knew I won that bet, and knowing that Austin wasn't happy about cleaning the room made winning so much better.

Austin's Pov

"Damn" I whispered to myself because I thought that it would work. If I just hide the photo she would have never noticed. Clearly I was wrong, I should really learn how to hide things from Ally better. But honestly, cleaning our room? What kind of a punishment is that? I mean it wasn't that dirty. As I open the door.. I just froze. I didn't remember how bad our room was, well can you really blame me? I'm barley in here..

"Fuck" I groaned realising that I have to clean up all of this. I cleaned up all of the shit that was laying on the ground. And really it was mostly my stuff since I decide to drop it everywhere. The last thing I did was fix our beds, I mean my was sorta made. Key word: Sorta.

"Yes!" I said as I was almost done Ally's bed but the strangest thing happened….a small brown book dropped out of the pillow case. I mean I'm not the greatest person at hiding things, but in a pillow case ally, really? How do you sleep with that thing?

"She would bring homework on vacation" I said rolling my eyes and picking up the book, realising that it wasn't homework.. but a diary of some sort..

"This gives me an idea" I said smirking knowing that Ally and Cass weren't going to be back for a while.

"God, this is so boring" I mumbled to myself as I read through her diary. I mean it was nothing but her thoughts and they weren't even interesting…

"I'm gonna make, make, make you do a double take" I sang while reading Ally's diary.

There was a couple of things I found in that diary that I read that I could use against her. I mean the biggest thing was she has stage fright. I mean who would guess the freak had stage fright. That was when I got the idea. I will use that against her tomorrow night.

I mean she was really good at writing songs. but besides that I really had no reason to read it, I mean…. It's nothing good. That's when I was wrong.

_Dear Diary, _

_I met all of Austin's friends today, and well… I mean… there nice I guess? Well Cassidy is so sweet and nice. She is probably the only people I like here, and she is dating Dez. Yeah, Dez from school! Surprising huh? Well, Charlie is one of those players, exactly like Austin. But Austin's cuter, a lot cuter. Then, there's Dallas. I mean, he's just so sweet and cute and-_

"Ally thinks I'm cute" I said out loud and smirked. I mean now I had proof! Ha! She said she didn't like blondes or found me attractive.. well, someone was lying.

"Austin are you done?" I heard Ally scream as she came inside the house. Shit! I closed her book and put it under her pillow case.

"Yeah… ugh.. I'm done" I said as she walked into our room and I gave her a wide grin.

"What's going on?" she asked seeming like she knew something

"Nothing" I said grinning widely

"Mhm. Dinner's ready" She said and walked out. This was going to be good! I mean now I new her biggest secret, and I know she thinks I'm cute. This should be good.

Ally's Pov.

_You're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take  
Make 'em do a double take  
Yeah, yeah_

"What?" I mumbled jumping off of the bed so fast. It was probably 7:00ish in the morning on Friday, but I didn't care. I could swear Austin was singing one of my songs, MY songs…that was not okay with me.. He stopped singing..

"Your going crazy" I mumbled to myself realising that he couldn't have possibly been singing one of my songs, I mean he couldn't have gone through my song book…

_You're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take  
Make 'em do a double take  
Yeah, yeah_

"Nope, your not going crazy" I said walking out of the room. I mean I heard it, I was SURE of it..

I saw Austin folding laundry, which was a surprise.

"What the-" I got cut off

"fuck?" Austin said turning around leaning against the basket

"I wasn't going to say that" I mumbled

"Okay" Austin said turning around to keep folding laundry… I was going to say something I really was, but I don't know I just chickened out like I always do

"I'm going to make, make, make, you do a double take" I heard Austin sing and that was when I couldn't take it

"Where the hell did you hear that song from?" I turned him around so he was facing me

"I.. uhm.. made it up" he said smiling not caring that he snooped through my diary

"Bullshit" I spat then mentally slapped myself. Dammit Ally, there is no need for swearing

"I'm telling the truth" Austin said lying through my teeth

"Where the hell did you hear that song from Austin" I said clenching my teeth

"Alright fine, I read your diary" he said shrugging his shoulder like it was no big deal

"Austin, how could you" I said pretty upset

"I don't know it was there, and I kind of read through it" he said nonchalantly. Shoot, what if he read what I said about Dallas

"Are you kidding me! Why would you ever read it! It's an invasion of privacy" I said getting nervous and starting to chew on my hair

"Are you honestly mad?" he asked as if it was okay to snoop through people's stuff

"Yes I'm honestly mad! How could you read through my diary? That stuff is personal, you know!" I shouted

"Relax, I'm sorry" he said not really looking like he was… I mean I wrote EVERYTHING in that book; my biggest secrets, my crushes, my biggest fears. If he read through it he could black mail me, let alone the whole summer!

"So, you think I'm cute" Austin said winking at me… and this is was happens when he reads my diary.. wait I'm pretty sure I never called him 'cute'

"When did I ever say that?" I asked wanting an answer

"You never said it, you wrote it" he said smirking at me

"I never wrote that" I said shaking my head in denial

"Actually I believe you said and I quote: Well, Charlie is one of those players, exactly like Austin. But Austin's cuter, a lot cuter" Austin said while having the biggest grin on his face

"I said you were cutter than Charlie. That doesn't count" I spat still pissed that he read my diary

"Still, you called me cute" Austin said chuckling

"Oh, shut up" I said as I walked out of the living room and slamming the door to my-our room

I mean how does someone just 'accidently read a diary', like c'mon. Great, I wonder what else he read… Dammit, I have to learn how to hide my stuff better. Austin should have known by now that he should never ever touch my book. There is nothing that could make me madder… it's very simple… just

Don't touch my book.

**Sorry I haven't updated, ive been really busy but leave a review. Xoxo.**


	11. Karaoke Night

"Austin, let's go I need the washroom" I called knocking on the door which seemed like the 10th time this morning. It was a Saturday which meant 'family' time with the Moons, and really I didn't mind the moons except for one and that one is well

"Well, you seem a little to anxious to see me this morning" Austin said winking as he opened the door in his shorts and no top on, but he was drenched so I'm guessing he took a shower

"C'mon I need to use the washroom" I said trying to walk past him

"Well, if you need to shower, be my guest" he said smirking as if I would ever take a shower in front of him. Ew, that thought made me shiver, plus I took one yesterday.

"Actually I just need to do my hair, and brush my teeth" I said walking past him

"Alright, and okay how does this look?" Austin said putting on a light blue top along with his shorts

"Erm… good?" I said questionably I mean he never asks me about fashion advice, and if you see my wardrobe you would know why

"Wrong, you're supposed to say 'cute'!" he said smiling at me

"Oh, when are you going to let that go" I asked rolling my eyes

"When you admit it and I mean actually come out and say 'I'm cute' then I'll drop it" he said which almost looked like he was telling the truth

"You promise?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Promise" He said waiting for me to give in

"Fine" I sighed "I think you're maybe a little, maybe just a little bit" I bit my lip and just said it "cute"

"Hahaha, I cannot believe you said that" Austin said starting to laugh "Ally thinks I'm cute!" Austin started to chant

"Austin!" I said covering his mouth

"So admit it, you think blondes are cute! So, why do you think I'm cute?" Austin said raising an eyebrow

I can't believe I'm actually going to say this... "Okay, fine blondes are cute, I prefer brunette's but I have a soft spot for blondes… and I'm a sucker for brown eyes" I said biting my lip. Austin just stood there leaning against the door and smirking at me. I probably shouldn't have said those things because I know I just fed his huge ego.

Before he could say anything I butted in "Oh shut up, remember your promise" I said crossing my arms

"Alright fine" Austin said smiling at me and raising his arms surrendering and walking out of the washroom so I could use it

I closed the door and tried to lock it but I remembered that this was the only that doesn't lock.

"Shoot" I said closing the door. I changed my pyjama bottoms into my shorts quickly and just as I was choosing a top to wear the door opened

"By the way, me and you are going to Karaoke night with Cass, Dallas, and Dez." He said texting on his phone and that was when he looked up and I was covering my chest. Even though I was wearing a bra I am still very self-conscious

"Sorry" he mumbled staring at me.

"Are you going to leave?" I asked him lowering my arms and grabbing a top and that was when he snapped out of his trance

"Yeah, but get ready because my parents want us to go out with them" he said before leaving

Line Break

"Ally, were going to be late! We still have to pick up Dallas, Dez, and Cass" Austin said walking into our room

"Okay, you have to get out I have to change my top" I said staring at the blue dress, the red top and the pink top I had laid out on his bed

"Go with the blue dress!" Austin said, and now that he mentions to it, it's actually really short…and now that I remember Trish got it for me for my birthday last year... explains why it is so… what's the word? Slutty…

"Good, I'll go with the pink top" I said picking it up

"But you didn't even take my advice?" Austin said pretending to be upset

"I never asked you for your advice Austin, and you have to get out so I can change my top" I said opening the door for him

"Or you can just change it here, I mean I already seen everything this morning" he said winking at me

"Yeah, you couldn't get enough of me this morning could you" I said joking around with him

"Hey! I am a 17 year old guy, what can I say? Boobs are attractive" he said laughing

"Okay now get out before we are late" I said closing the door as he walked out.

"Alright, who's house are we going to first?" I asked as I sat in the front seat of his car

"C'mon freak sit in the back please?" he asked as he started the car

"No way Blondie" I said putting on my seat belt as he drove to Dez's house where him and Cassidy were

"Hey Ally" Cassidy said coming to the car "Hey" I smiled back at her

"Sup Austin" Dez said when he got into the car

"Are you excited for your first karaoke night?" Cassidy asked me... uhm NO…

"Uhm.. A little, what is karaoke night?" I asked chewing my hair which Austin took note of... shoot… the only times I ever chew my hair is when I'm nervous.

"Basically, we go to the Activity house and anyone who wants to sings, or sometimes they choose people with lights, but there's only kids 16 and over tonight, because I think there opening up the bar" she said smiling and leaning on Dez.. I had to admit they were a pretty cute couple

"Oh, that sounds fun-

_Honk Honk Honk!_

"Hey Ladies" Austin said winking at a couple of girls walking by in only there bathing suits.

"Nice, honk at girls half naked moon" I whispered to myself but I guess he caught that

"Awe, Ally are you jealous" Austin said smirking at me...

"Oh, yes... So damn jealous" note the sarcasm

"Yo Dallas, let's go" Austin said honking a couple more times when we got to his cottage

"I'm coming" Dallas said locking his cottage door and walking up to the car

"Hey Dallas" I said smiling at him

"Hey Ally you look really nice" he said before getting into the car

"So do any of you actually sing at karaoke night? Or are we just going to watch people sing?" I asked turning around in my seat a little to face Dez, Cassidy and Dallas

"Well, actually Jo sings, and Austin does too, and so does Cassidy" Dez said.

"I knew Cassidy could sing, but wait- Austin you can too" I said turning back to him…I mean I barley heard him sing my song...

"It's one of my many talents" he said cockily

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" I asked shocked

"Erm…I don't really try to publicize it" he said getting a little bit shy about it.. Hm.. Austin Moon getting shy.. That's a first

"Okay but –" I was cut off obviously by him

"Were here! C'mon" he said shutting off the car waiting for us to get out then locking it

"Whoa, this place is so nice" I said when walking into the Karaoke place

"C'mon Ally! I want you to meet some of my friends" Cassidy said pulling me to the side

"Oh your squeezing my arm!" I said as she dragged me over to a corner

"Yes! But it is for a really good reason" she said smiling

"What's the reason then?" I asked her confused

"You have to perform one of your songs that you wrote!" Cassidy said grinning at me.. uhm.,.. . . and NO.

"I.. uhm.. I can't" I said starting to chew on my hair

"Ally there really good you-

"I have stage fright" I whispered

"Wait- Are you serious?" Cassidy asked seeming a little bit shocked

"Yeah, I can't sing in front of a crowd if my life depended on it! It's my biggest fear" I said shyly

"Ally, don't be embarrassed! But you honestly should get over that fear, because you are really good!" Cassidy said hugging me as we walked back over to where Dallas, Austin, and Dez were standing

"Hey Guys, my name is Joe and I will be your host night! So, Welcome to Karaoke night" Joe the announcer said and everyone cheered. Whoa, I'm actually very surprised that so many people are excited to be at karaoke night, it was a really big hit

"This is actually really cool" I said about an hour into karaoke night

"Yeah, but it's going to get better" Austin said

"Why?" I asked confused

"Because I'm up next" he said cockily and went up on stage

"Sup guys I'm Austin" he said smiling and the crowd cheered, they obviously knew him. "I'm going to be singing Kiss me slowly – By Parachute" he said getting the acustic guitar and started singing

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
Tonight don't leave me alone.  
Walk with me, come and walk with me,  
To the edge of all we've ever known._

I can see you there with the city lights,  
Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.  
I can breathe you in.  
Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,  
No, I could not want you more than I did right then,  
As our heads leaned in.

Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below.  
Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
Tonight don't leave me alone.  
She shows me everything she used to know,  
Picture frames and country roads,  
When the days were long and the world was small.

She stood by as it fell apart,  
Separate rooms and broken hearts,  
But I won't be the one to let you go.

Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

Don't run away...  
And it's hard to love again,  
When the only way it's been,  
When the only love you knew,  
Just walked away...  
If it's something that you want,  
Darling you don't have to run,  
You don't have to go ...

Just stay with me, baby stay with me,

Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below. (Don't let go)  
Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,  
But in this moment all I know  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below. (Baby, don't let go)  
Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

"Thanks" he said into the mic

"Whoa, that was –"

"Awesome" he came in and cut me off

"Well, yeah! Your really good" I said realizing that Austin Moon could sing.. actually sing..

"I know" he said smiling when a bunch of girls came towards him

"Are you sure you don't want to sing tonight?" Cassidy said after she finished singing on the stage

"No, there is no way that I could ever sing on stage" I said too soon

"On a special request, we would like to invite Ally Dawson to come up on stage" Joe the host said into the mic

"Wait what!" I shrieked chewing on my hair

"But I thought- " I cut Cassidy off

"I wasn't" I said started to get worried

"But who-" I cut her off again

"Austin" I said clenching down on my fist.

"Having fun Ally" Austin said smirking at me as he walks over

"What the heck is wrong with you! I ca-can't go up there" I say now starting to get nervous

"C'mon, I'm only trying to help!" he said picking me up fire man style with me over his shoulder

"Help with what! I don't need your help! What I need is for you to put me down" I shout

"Alright alright I'll put you down" he said dropping me down, and that was when I realized I was on stage

"You never said were" he whispered in my ear then jumped on the stage leaving me there, with the entire audience looking at me

"Shoot" I mumbled to myself and that's when the music started to play. I recognized the song that was playing. It was Torn by Natalie Imbruglia one of my personal favourites which made this a little bit easier, a little.. but I was still beyond scared. I mean I have stage fright for god sakes and Austin thinks it's a smart idea to 'help me' with it. I don't need help! What I need is to get off of this stage

"_I thought, I saw a man brought to life, He was warm, he came around and he was dignified, He showed me what it was to cry" _I started to sing into the mic with my eyes shut tight and slowly missing some words, and stumbling here and there.

"_Well, you couldn't be that man I adored"_ I sang quietly and opening my eyes which was a bad decision. I just stopped singing and froze there while watching everyone staring at me..

"I-I-I'm Sorry" I said walking away from the mic backwards and tripping and falling down on stage in front of everybody. Obviously, I would fall on stage.. I'm such a klutz.. damn Ally just get up and run out.. But I couldn't.. and that's when I realizing people were laughing since I completely made a fool out of myself. I scanned the room quickly and I saw everyone laughing, well mostly everyone. The only person that wasn't laughing was Cassidy who looked like she was going to rip Austin's head off. Even Austin was laughing hysterically which stung alot . I could feel the tears building up in my eyes and I couldn't stop them from rolling down my check. That was when I got up and ran out of the Karaoke house as fast as I could.

Cassidy's Pov:

_Whack!_

"OW! What the fuck was that for?" Austin screamed holding the check that I just smacked

"That was for putting Ally through this!" I said pissed and I smacked Dez in the stomach which was when he stopped laughing

"Sorry Cass" Dez said kissing me on the check

"How did you know she had stage fright?" I turned my attention back to Austin

"I read it in her diary" he said shrugging

"Then why the fuck would you do that to her? Put here through that" I shouted

"Look, I was only trying to help her get over it" he said started to laugh again

"You know you're a fucken asshole Austin! She wasn't ready, and clearly this was not just because you wanted to help her! If you did you would stop laughing because she fell" I rolled my eyes knowing that I wouldn't get to him

"C'mon Cassidy, lighten up" Dez said now laughing along with Austin

"You guys are both assholes" I said not caring that I was dating one of the assholes

"Cass…" Dez started feeling sorry but I cut him off

"I'll go after her!" I said walking out of the karaoke house hearing Austin's and Dez's conversation

"Come on Austin! It wasn't that funny" Dez said only because I was beyond pissed at him

"Ally!" I called walking out of the karaoke house looking for her. I did feel really bad about the entire thing! I mean she has stage fright, and well Austin didn't help her at all. Instead he made things worse… He ruined her first

Karaoke Night.

**Please leave a review and please don't hate too much on Austin! He gets better a lot better I promise!**


	12. It's better late than never

"Hey sweetheart, where have you been" My mom asked me as I walked into the house Sunday morning.

"Sorry, I slept over Dez's cottage; I was too tired to come home last night after Karaoke Night" I said about to go to my room

"That makes two of you" she said while folding laundry

"Two of us?" I asked confused…

"Mhm, Ally didn't come home last night either. Didn't she stay at Cassidy's?" My mom asked probably thinking that we were together

"Uhm.. yeah. Actually I'll be right back" I said running out of the door. Shit, why didn't she come home last night! Please tell me she slept at Cassidy's

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

"Come on, Cass open up!" I mumbled to myself as I knocked on her cottage door for the 10th time now..

"Austin.. what are you doi-" I cut her off

"Is Ally here?" I asked hoping she was but by her facial expression.. it didn't seem like she was

"Uhm.. no" she said and telling by her face it didn't seem like she went home with her

"Shit! Okay, can you help me find her!" I said starting to babble on

"Austin" Cassidy said but I ignored her

"Shit, Shit! I can't believe we don't know where she is! Damn, okay ill check-" I got cut off by her

"Austin, she left" Cass said to me rubbing her arm

"Oh, thank god! Alright where did she go?" I asked pacing back and forth. I don't know why but something about this made me really nervous

"Austin she-

"Yeah, I know she left but if you tell me where she went, maybe to Dallas' cottage. Yeah or maybe to the beach, or to-" I cut myself off realizing that I was talking to myself again

"No, Austin when I said she left- I mean she's going home" Cassidy said and I don't know why but I felt my heart sink a little. I made her go home, Yeah okay so I've been a douche bag for the first three weeks of the summer, but I really can't believe I made her go home

"Oh" was the only thing I managed to say and I heard Cassidy sigh

"Alright listen, even though im extremely pissed at you, I don't know why, but I'll help you" Cassidy said and really I didn't deserve her help but I needed to stop Ally from leaving

"Wait- how is she getting home?" I asked Cass

"Just listen, she's going to take the train back to Miami. She packed everything last night, and her train was suppose to leave at 12:00-

"But it's already 1:00" I cut her off

"Listen your not letting me finish Austin" she said

"Sorry" I mumbled and she sighed and continued

"She called me at 12 and she told me that it got cancelled and she's leaving at 3:00 now" she said and I literally jumped up and hugged her

"Thank-you! But Cass she hates me, why would I even go? She probably even won't even stay" I said realizing that Ally hates me

"She doesn't hate you, but when you apologize you have to do it in a creative way! You actually have to be sorry Austin" Cass said and I hugged her and ran home. I knew exactly how to apologize to Ally

Line Break

It was about 1:45 when I got to the Train station and to my surprise it was dead. I mean there was no one there, and even with no one there I couldn't find Ally. Shit, I really need her not to get on another train, because if she does I'm screwed.

"Damn Ally where are you" I mumbled to myself as I searched through the entire station.. That was until I saw a girl sitting on a bench with her bags writing in her little brown book.

I took out my acoustic guitar and I started to singing to her.. I knew Ally loved music and this was probably the only way I could get her to come home

"Here goes nothing" I said before I started to strum my guitar

_Oh I, Had alot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things werent the same  
Cause everything inside, it never comes out right  
and when i see you cry, it makes me wanna die_

I'm sorry im bad, im sorry im blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back

_This time, I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
Cause everything inside, it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, It makes me wanna die_

_I'm sorry im bad, I'm sorry im blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And i know i cant take it back_

"I'm so sorry Ally, for everything" I said putting down my guitar and she stood there motionless, I knew Sorry by Buck berry was one of her all time favourite songs, and yes I knew it because I read her diary, but still. I had to tweak the song a little though since it is a love song and I wasn't planning on singing one to her

"So, you think by coming over here and singing is going to fix everything you ever put me through" she said getting up and she seemed pretty mad about it all

"Uhm… Yes" I said grinning; I mean what else could I say?

"Well, it's not! Do you even know what you put me through Austin? I mean fine in grade 9 wasn't that bad I mean I could handle it because I liked you in grade 9! I thought you were sort of cute and you weren't a complete asshole okay? But in grade 10 I don't even know what the heck happened to you! You became rude, and just a complete douche. I couldn't handle you, and my mom passing away, and I even begged my dad to switch schools so I could get away from it all. But he thought I was happy since he was never at home anyways, I mean I reminded him too much of my mom anyways why would he stay home. Grade 11 wasn't too bad and I was actually trying to become friends with you this summer because I didn't want it to be bad, okay Austin! I tried to make peace and I shouldn't even try because you are impossible! You tell everyone that I was forced to stay with you! Austin, I've never been to a cottage in my life or camping or whatever you call this and I finally came and I was so happy! Honestly, but if I knew you were coming I would have never been willing to come! You have tormented me throughout my life and I am so done Austin! How do you think it is trying to fit it and make you not hate me when you constantly call me freak and make it seem like it is always my fault! Austin, last night was the last straw! I am NOT going to stay here for the rest of the summer and let you ruin it" Ally said with venom in every word she said. I could tell she was trying to fight back the tears, even though I could see the tears in her eyes, if she blinked they were start falling down her cheeks…

"Ally I- I never knew you-"she cut me off

"Obviously not! Why would I let you know, you would probably just use it against me. Austin, just leave please I just want to go home" she said tears started to fall down her cheeks as she sat down on the bench

Ally's Pov:

The nerve Austin has coming down here and finally apologizing to me after three entire years... I mean how could he think that three years of tormenting me wouldn't make me extremely mad at him… Well, at least he did say sorry right?

"Ally please don't cry" I heard him say sitting beside me.. Clearly this boy doesn't get the message.. leave

"Why would you care? I cried myself to sleep every day in grade 10 wishing that I wouldn't go back to school the next day, dreaming that it was a nightmare" I said crying even harder

"Please stop Ally, I mean your life-" I cut him off

"My life is what? My life is shit Austin! Not like yours, you have a perfect life and everything you ever wanted and you're still so mean and ungrateful" I spat and apparently he got pretty pissed about what I had just said

"Oh please Ally, you expect me to feel sorry for you! You're not the only one who lost someone you care about or have parents who are rarely home!" Austin said pretty angry

"What are you talking about Austin?" I asked curiously when it hit me…Alright, yes maybe he shouldn't have said those things to me, but maybe his life was not any different from mine in a way

"It was the summer of grade 10, The last week my brother Matt was suppose to come up to the cottage since he was in university for the rest of the summer. It was the last week and he promised he would come up and he did. He drove up during the night and well a ….drunk driver hit his car. He died almost instantly…" He said staring to the floor… I know I should be extremely mad at him and I was.. but there was just something that made me feel sorry

"I guess after my brother died, I didn't know how to handle it. I mean my parents went on vacation after that and I really didn't have anyone to talk to. I looked up to him, he was my role model, and he basically was my parent when my real parents went off to business trips, he was always there. And when I lost him, I didn't know how to handle it. I had so much rage and hatred and I guess I took it out on you, and I shouldn't have." He said letting a tear fall but whipping it away quickly hoping I wouldn't notice

"Austin, listen I-

"No, Ally you listen, I am truly sorry for everything I put you through, I really am. And if you want to go home I completely understand, but if you want to stay at our cottage, I'd be really happy to" Austin said smiling at me not like I have ever seen him smile before. Not in a evil, or hurtful or smart ass way but in a way where I think we can just forget about the past and start something new… it was different, I can't really explain it.

"I'd like that" I said and he did something unexpected.. he actually hugged me in a friendly way

"Thank-you" I said as he let go

"Why are you thanking me?" he said scrunching his eyebrows

"Because if you hadn't come and said sorry, I would have made the biggest mistake of my life" I said smiling

"C'mon let's get you home, and by the way let's not mention this to my parents because they don't know that you left" he said grabbing my luggage's and putting them into his car…Wait a minute…his parents didn't know I left… that only means one thing? Austin wasn't scared that he'd get into trouble; he actually came down here for me

"Okay question Moon" I said smiling at his new nickname.. I mean I liked it better than Blondie

"Shoot Dawson" he said grinning back at me

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked wanting to know

"You have to thank Cassidy for that" he said smiling as he pulled out of his parking spot

"I do don't I" I mumbled to myself low enough for him not to hear

So, I didn't end up going home and hey who knows this might not be such a bad thing. I mean Austin was the second one to apologize for last night. Dez was the first, I know Dez! He came over to Cassidy's house last night and felt really bad about it. I mean Dez wasn't always like that, I guess spending almost three years with Austin, and Kyle and them.. He just turned into one of them. I am actually really glad that Austin came to say sorry.. and I could tell me meant it, just by the look of him. I have never actually seen Austin Moon apologize for ANYTHING in his life, and since he did.. I could tell he meant it…He actually apologized for everything he put me through and even though it took three years, what can I say? …

It's better late than never

**Please leave a review! It was kind of rushed, but hey here it is! He finally apologized to her and you guys can all stop hating on him now! You know the reason why he had so much hate built up! I don't think I will be able to post in a while but if I get enough reviews on this one ill post either today or tomorrow! xoxo.**


	13. Should I have said no?

"But yeah, that's what happened" I said blushing

"I can't believe he asked you out!" Cassidy cheered jumping up and down like a little girl

"Relax, it's only one date" I said rubbing my arm

"Okay, okay, okay, so tell me how this all happened! I want to know every detail" Cass screeched

"So basically it happened after the whole train situation" I said smiling at her, I couldn't help it, I was just too happy

"Okay so start from there" she said as we continued to eat chips and lay on her bed

* * *

_Knock Knock!_

"_Can I come in?" asked the males voice at the door_

"_Sure" I said not realizing who it was until I saw him there running his hands through his already messy hair_

"_So, uhm.. what are you doing?" he asked nervously making conversation even though it was pretty clear what I was doing_

"_Just unpacking my suitcases from earlier" I said to him as he came to on the chair in my room_

"_Awe, that's cool" he said smiling down at me_

"_What?" I asked him as he just starred_

"_Nothing" _

"_No, honestly what?" I asked him again_

"_I'm just glad you came back" he said smiling down at me_

"_I'm glad too, I think I would have made a huge mistake if I left" I gave him a half-smile_

"_Yeah I would have missed you" he mumbled but loud enough so I could hear him_

"_So what are you doing here, I mean I thought you were going to be out with Dez and-" I began but I was cut off by him_

"_I came by to see you, is that such a crime?" he said jokingly_

"_Well, no I'm pretty sure there isn't a law against that" I joked back_

"_Do you need any help?" he asked_

"_Nope, actually I'm just about finished" I said popping the 'p' as I just finished putting my pants in my drawer_

"_Oh okay" he said just sitting there_

"_Thanks for offering though" I said grinning up at him_

"_Anytime" he said as I went to sit beside him_

"_Okay, so spill" I said_

"_Spill?" he questioned me back_

"_Yeah, what is the real reason you're here, I mean you would never skip out on an opportunity to hang out with your friends" I said starting to get curious_

"_Actually I came to ask you something" he smiled_

"_Well, what is it?" I asked curiously_

"_Erm… well, I wanted to know if you wanted to be my date to Dance night Friday" he asked and I couldn't help but blush_

"_I would love to" I said forgetting the fact that I couldn't dance if my life depended on it_

"_Alright, well see you later" he said kissing me on the check and walking out of the room_

* * *

"Awe! That's so cute" Cassidy said jumping up and down on her knees knocking all of the chips over

"Cass!" I said starting to clean up the mess

"So what are you going to wear?" she asked me and to be honest I had no clue

"Well, I was thinking maybe a skirt and a really cute top. I was going to wear heels but then I thought 'no' since he's taking me out dancing" I said putting the chips into the garbage

"Ah, a traditional Ally outfit" Cassidy said sighing

"What's a traditional 'Ally Outfit'?" I asked

"Well, you always wear skirts and a cutesy top, so I call it a 'Traditional Ally' outfit" she said and I couldn't help but laugh

"So would do you suggest Cassidy the goddess of knowing how to dress people" I laughed

"Well, you could possibly borrow some of my clothes" she said and I gave her a glare

"And how did that go when I borrowed some of your clothes at Charles's party" I said rolling my eyes in a joking manner

"Oh, point taken. Well then never mind what you have planned is perfect" she said laughing

"I know" I joked around with her

"I still can't believe it" I said grinning widely

"I know I never would have expected it" Cassidy said

"Wait.. Why?" I asked her scrunching my eyebrows

"I just never expected you to be going on a date with-" I cut her off before she could finish

"Dallas?" I finished her sentence

"Yeah, I don't know why but I always thought maybe.. Just.. Maybe you and-" I decided to cut her off again.. Whoa I was doing that a lot tonight

"Don't even say it, he doesn't even like me" I said throwing a popcorn at her

"Hey!" She said throwing a piece of popcorn back at me "You never know" she said shoving a handful in her mouth

"Oh trust me but I do. And Dallas is really sweet and stuff" I said smiling at her

"Then why don't you seem to happy about it?" she asked tilting her head

"I am! See" I said pointing a finger to my mouth which I made a big smile of

"Mhmmm" Cassidy said putting in 'The Notebook' into her television. She knew how much I missed Trish so she said we should have a girls night, just like me and Trish did back home in Miami.

"Well he asked me" I said biting my lip

"You could have said no" she laughed

"Hey, I like him.. I want to go on a date with him" I said biting my lip

"The only problem is that you can't dance" she said like she read my mind

"ugh.. Exactly" I sighed

"Well you know who could teach you know to dance?" she trailed off

"Oh, no! I cannot ask him to help me, it's embarrassing" I said trying to hide my already embarrassed face and she just laughed and focused on the movie which just started

I mean I was excited about my date with Dallas, I honestly was. I mean he was sweet and cute and even though he didn't have brown eyes he was still very attractive. The only thing I hate about this is the actual date part. I mean… I can't dance for the life of me... what was I supposed to say to him, No? That wasn't really an option.. I mean what could I have done?

Should I have said no..

Please leave a review thank you guys for all of your support! xoxo … yes! Asually is coming up even though she's going on a date with Dallas relax thankyouu again!


	14. Dancing Lessons with Austin Moon

"_Pst"_

"_Pst"_

_SPLASH!_

You know when someone usually wakes someone up, it's with a playful nudge, maybe a shove but for Austin Moon it's totally different. He likes to wake me up with well splashing a cup of cold water on my face. But considering I haven't slept a wink last night I am way too tired to actually get up even though my hair and face is soaked. I mean usually I'd be up since it is late and I usually get up early but still….

"I can't believe she didn't wake up from that" I heard Austin whisper to himself. Good, good, now leave me and go away so I can sleep.. Clearly I forgot that when Austin Moon wants something he gets it, he always gets his way

"Ally, I know your up" I heard his whisper and I couldn't help but crack a smile, shoot I hope he didn't see that

"Ally come on, I have pickles for you" he said and I flung out of bed, probably should have thought that through, considering he probably didn't have any

"Pickles! Where!" I said rolling off my bed and not remembering that I sleep on the top bunk, not the best choice

_THUMP!_

"Ally! Are you okay?" Austin said crouching down next to me trying to hold in his laughter and I had to admit it was pretty funny

"Oh just dandy. Now Austin, if there are no pickles I will personally strangle you" I said turning onto my side

"Well," he said dragging that on for way to long and I could just tell that there were no pickles and I just sighed

"Well, I could buy you a jar" he said grinning widely

"Yeah, you owe me a jar a pickles" I said while getting off the floor

"So.." I said while gesturing to him to start talking

"So….?" He asked me

"So, why did you wake me up?" I asked him rolling my eyes

"Well, I am going to help you" he said before walking out of our room causing me to follow him

"Help me with what?" I asked him confused

"Just put on a pair of tights and a comfy top and meet me outside" he said turning around to me

"But-

"No asking questions just do" he said turning me around back into our room

_What was this boy up to?_

"Okay, I'm here. Where are we are you taking me?" I asked him as I walked out of the cottage in my tights and tank top

"Can't say, just get in" he said as he unlocked the door for me

"Are you going to kidnap me?" I said jokingly and gasping

"Technically this wouldn't be kidnapping if you willingly got into my car" he joked back

* * *

"Were Here" Austin said while getting out of the car as i followed him. It was old i could tell you that. It looked like an old studio or some-sort or what was left of it. It just looked abandoned if anything

"And what is here?" I asked looking around

"Urgh, just come inside!" he told me while grabbing my hand and dragging me in

"Whoa! This place is -" I was speechless. It was an old dance studio and i could tell by the mattresses on the floor, the mirrors on the wall, it was just so nice.

"Awesome" Austin filled in and that was when i noticed he was still holding onto to my hand

"Uhm.. Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of my hand now" I said starring down at our hands

"Oh, Sorry" he said causally and going to move the mats uncovering a wooden floor

"So why'd did you take me here?" I asked knowing that he did not just take me here to dance with me i mean i can't dance

"I'm going to help you" he said dragging me to the middle of the small room

"Yeah, i got that part. You've been telling me that the entire morning, but help me with what?" i asked him curious

"Well, i heard about your date with Dallas, and i heard that he's taking you dancing tomorrow night" he said

"And?" i asked him

"And well no offence Dawson but you can't dance for shit" he said trying to not offend me but in reality it did sting just a little

"Oh wow, no offend taken" i said rolling my eyes

"Well, I'm sorry but it's kind of true" he said not holding back this time

"Well I'm not _that_ bad" i scoffed offended

"Yeah, you are Dawson" he said laughing

"Am not moon, and how would you even know!" i spat

"Grade 10, Gym Class, we had to do a dancing unit, do you remember doing the salsa?" he questioned and that was when the memory hit me. Oh god, yeah I am really a bad dancer. Let's just say my dancing caused the dancing teacher to end up in the hospital with a broken ankle

"Need i say more?" he questioned raising an eyebrow

"No." I said starring at the ground. "So were here because?"

"I am going to teach you how to dance Dawson" he said smiling

"What's the catch?" i asked now raising an eyebrow

"Why does there always have to be a catch? What if I am just being a good friend?" he asked me

"Were friends?" i asked him sort of smiling, i mean wow we became friends fast

"Best friends!" he said seeming serious

"Were not best friends" i said jokingly

"Well discuss that later! Shall we start?" he asked grabbing my waist and turning me towards him

"Uhm..." i said unknowingly

"Just follow my lead, and you'll be fine" he said

"I'm trusting you Moon" i said and from that we took off

* * *

"Ouch!" Austin stopped again

"Sorry" i mumbled for the 10th time, I mean it wasn't really my fault that I kept on stepping on his foot

"Do you want to take a break?" he asked me seeing how frustrated i was

"No! I want to get this perfect" I said positioning myself again

"Do you want to start from the beginning?" he asked

"Please" i sighed and promised myself that i would get it perfect this time even though, knowing myself I wouldn't

It was going good, so far. We swayed back and forth and he twirled me a couple of times and that was just the beginning, i mean i mastered the beginning. The middle was where i had a little bit of trouble. I mean I just wanted to get this part because if I did, we could finally continue. It was the part when he spins me but let's go and i usually being the klutz i am, fall and trips.

"You'll be fine" Austin said to me knowing that 'that' part was coming up. As he let go, I tried spinning but i just, well

"Damn" I said while hitting the ground for the 8th time today

"Are you okay?" he asked me while sitting down beside me

"No, Dammit! Why can't i do this?" I asked out loud

"Look, dancing is just harder for you and-

"No, I just want to be able to do this part but I can't seem to get it! God Dammit Ally why can't you just do it! It isn't that hard!" I spat now angry at myself

"Don't be so hard on yourself, I could barley dance at first. Dancing is a lot of work and well you really have to practice it over and over again" Austin said grabbing my hands and helping me up

"What time is it?" I asked him while taking a sip of my water

"About 7:30ish" he said checking the time on his phone

"Shoot, really?" I asked disappointed. I mean we practiced all day and I could barley do a simple spin

"Yeah, I think we should call it a day. We could try it again tomorrow" Austin said looking tired as ever

"Yeah maybe we should" I said sitting down against the wall beside him

"You actually improved a lot though" he said trying to make me feel better

"Who am i even kidding? I am going to flat out embarrass myself in front of Dallas tomorrow night" I said giving finally giving up

"Well, don't give up yet" he said getting up again and picking me up

"C'mon Austin, you even said we should call it a day. Were both exhausted as-" I was cut off

"Now that I think about it, Austin Moon is no quitter, and I will promise you by the end of the night, You will be able to do this dance, I promise you" he said walking over to the radio

"That's one promise that's not going to come true" I mumbled to myself

* * *

"Okay, Let's try to loosen you up! Ally, your way to stiff" he said turning on the radio

"But, but I'm way to tired Moon" I said standing down again against the wall

"I love this song!" He said turning it louder as "Some Nights by Fun" played on the radio

_ Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck_  
_Some nights I call it a draw_  
_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle_  
_Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_  
_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_  
_Most nights, I don't know anymore..._  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh_

"This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already?" Austin stared to sing and dance in the middle of the room

"C'mon Ally!" he said starting to dance in front of me which made me laugh

"No, You dance! Your actually really good" I said while taking another sip of my water

"And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight. She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am. Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm..." He stared to sing even louder and kept on dancing.. Whoa! He was actually really good

"Some nights, Hmmm" i started humming to the beat and taping my foot

"Come on, Dance!" Austin said coming over to me grabbing my hands and dragging me to the middle of the room

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost,Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh. What do I stand for? What do I stand for?, Most nights I don't know..." He kept on singing as he danced around me and i just stood there, I mean i wasn't to big on 'freestyle dancing around people'

"Come on Ally, just let go and dance!" He said as i started to feel the music and i guess i started to dance and sing

"Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again. Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands." I started to sing loudly and this is a big surprise since i never ever sang a song out loud to anyone. I mean the only person who actually ever heard me sing was Cassidy, and that was an accident An even bigger surprise was that i was dancing or as Austin called it 'letting go'

"This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go. Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?" Austin sang and danced along with me

"The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me" I sang and pointed to me and Austin as we both just danced around

"I called you up, but we'd both agree, It's for the best you didn't listen. It's for the best we get our distance... oh..." Austin sang as the song on the radio ended and we both just stopped dancing and started breathing heavily. I mean we were both out of breath

"Was that so hard?" he said to me and started to smirk knowing that i just danced and sang

"Uhmm... no" i said shyly

"By the way, you have a beautiful voice. I never knew you could sing like that" he said smiling at me

"Yeah, I don't really sing because-"

"Of your stage fright?" he said knowing that was what i was going to say and I just nodded

"Well, that sucks because you have a one-of-a-kind voice Dawson" he said smiling at me

"Thanks, Moon" I said adding his last name in and he just smirked

"Well-" He started to say something but I cut him off by screaming

"Oh my gosh! I love this song!" I screamed running over to the radio and turning it louder. I don't know why, It could be due to over tiredness but I felt comfortable around Austin, comfortable enough to sing and dance in front of him

"Stay with me, baby stay with me,Tonight don't leave me alone. Walk with me, come and walk with me,To the edge of all we've ever known." I started to sing as i danced around the room as Austin just stood there and laughed at me

"What?" I stopped and asked him shyly

"Nothing, It's cute! Keep dancing" He said smiling at me and i continued to dance

"Come and dance with me!" I said pulling him

"Ugh... Fine" he said grabbing my hands and pulling me in my the waist and we started to swing around the room

"Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be, But with my eyes closed all I see Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below. Hold my breath as you're moving in, Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly." He sang to me as we kept on laughing and dancing around the room

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Your dancing!"

"Huh?"

"Your doing the dance I taught you"

"I am!" i cheered pretty excited and kept dancing with Austin

"Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go, But in this moment all I know Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below." I continued to sing as we both danced around the room

"Hold my breath as you're moving in, Taste your lips and feel your skin. When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly." Austin finished singing even after the song was done.

"You did it!" He said embracing me into a friendly hug. I couldn't believe I actually finished the entire dance without once stepping on his foot or falling

"I couldn't have done with without you Austin, thank you" I said as he pulled away slowly but still held me by the waist.

It could have been the fact that maybe i was overtired, but i could swear that he was slowly leaning in, slowly by slowly, but before I could say anything, he pulled away quickly and let go of my waist. He jerked back and started to rub his neck

"Sorry, bad habit" He said looking at the floor and rubbing his neck

"Bad habit to kiss girls?" I said jokingly

"Shut up, C'mon let's go home. It's pretty late and you can't be tired for your dating tomorrow night" He said rolling his eyes and smiling

"Thank, you Austin!" I said before we left the abandoned studio

"Anytime Dawson" He said smiling back at me before leaving the studio

What could I say? He was a miracle worker! I mean, he actually taught me how to dance in a day. One single day, and let's just say I _was_ a horrible dancer, beyond horrible. Honestly on a scale of 1 to 10 and 1 being the worst I would be a good negative 3. Yeah, but thanks to Austin I would be able to dance on my date with Dallas.. He actually taught me how to dance. But i think he actually taught me more than that today... He taught me how to let loose and live a little, Well what can i say? Anything can happen at...

Dancing lessons with Austin Moon

**Please leave a Review! Thankyou! How did you like it ;) Some Austin and Ally.. Just some! By the way at this point, Ally has totally forgiven Austin so they are friends! Moving to fast? Guess what? I dont care :) love you all xoxo.**


	15. Princess Emma

"Sup Dallas?" I said opening the door

"Hey, is Ally here?" he asked and I shook my head

"Nope… she went with Cass and her cousin shopping or something" I said shrugging

"Well, Austin if you see her tell her I need to talk to her" He said giving me a smile

"Yeah, well you'll see her in like 2 hours for your date, so maybe you could talk to her then?" I told him

"Actually, that was why I came here. I need a rain check on the date, can you just tell her that were going to go tomorrow night instead of tonight?" He said scratching the back of his neck

"Uhm, sure. But why?" I asked curiously

"No, just something came up tonight so yeah" He said shrugging like it was nothing

"Alright, Dez is coming over soon to play some video games, wanna stay?" I asked

"No, I have to get going" He said and with that he was off...Something was different about him, but I let it go

* * *

"Blow that Up!" Dez cried as we were in the middle of Star Zombie 2

"Alright, back me up! Go" I screamed to Dez as we continued to play

"Get him! Shoot Austin, Were almost at our new high score!" Dez screamed again

"Yes, almost there! Keep shooting Dez" I screamed as we almost hit our high score

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in" I screamed as me and Dez kept on killing zombies in space

_Knock Knock Knock _

"It's Open!" Me and Dez screamed but clearly no one listens

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Wait a Minute" I screamed

"10, 9, 8 , 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

"Yes, We Beat our high score!" Dez and I both screamed

"Whad up" We said and we did our signature handshake

_Knock Knock Knock_

_"_All right, all right, I'm coming" I said walking to the door surprised to see who was there

"Auntie Maggie, Emma! Come in" I said welcoming my Aunt and cousin

"Austin! Hello, and Dez my,my you boys have grown up" Aunt Maggie said hugging both me and Dez

"Thanks Auntie Maggie! But I thought you and Em were going to come next week" I said while grabbing there coats

"Well, we could leave and maybe come back next week" She said jokingly

"No, No come in" I said

"Where are your parents?" Auntie Maggie asked me

"At Margret's they will be home soon, There at Margret's house" I said as we all walked into the dining room

"Ah, I wil go say hello to them now then! Do you boys min watching over Emma?" She asked and we shook our heads

"Alright, boys I will be back soon then" She smiled and with that she took off

"Austin!" Emma said as she jumped up and down

"Yes princess?" I asked. I dont even know where 'princess' came from but I have called her that ever since she was small

"Let's play Hide-and-Seek" She said jumping up and down

"Oh i like that idea, You count and Well hide" Dez said happy as ever

* * *

"1, 2, 3, 4,5-" She closed her eyes and started to count as me and Dez both ran out of the dining room, he ran into the kitchen as I was planning on running into the bed room section but I happened to run into someone else instead

"Austin!" I heard Ally shriek and when i looked up she had cake all over her top

"Shit" I said shrugging as she stood there like she was looking for an apology

"This was one my favourite shirt" She pouted and seemed really upset about it

"It's just a shirt?" I shrugged hoping she wasn't too mad about it

"Just a shirt! Austin, this was my mom's shirt! It was so beautiful, and I was planning on wearing it on my date tonight" She huffed and started to walk to our room. Shit. The date. Wow I was really going to fuck up her night, I mean I ruined her favourite shirt, and now I have to tell her that her date is cancelled

"Well, about that..." I said dragging it on she went into her drawer to find a new top

"I am actually so excited! I don't think I've been this excited in like forever!" She squealed as she pulled out a couple of tops.. See if you have to break news to Ally, you have to make it slow and steady and just calm and understanding

"Dallascancelledhisdatewithyo utongihtokbye" I said as fast as possible and ran out of the room

"Wait, what?" Ally said walking out of our room with a new top on

"Dallas cancelled your date tonight" I said

"Oh, Yeah-Yea-Yeah, That's totally fine" She said shaking her head and trying to cover it up with a smile

"Well he said you guys can go on your date tomorrow night instead" I said grinning hopefully she would feel better

"Oh, yeah that's perfect" She said smiling now

"Yeah and- "I began but got cut off

"Austin! I found you" Emma said as she grabbed onto my leg

"Looks like you did princess" I said picking her up and swinging her around

"And who is this cutie" I heard Ally say as she saw Emma

"Ally this is Emma my cousin say hi Emma" I said but she hugged onto me

"Nooo" I heard Emma say shyly

"Sorry, She is a little shy at first but she will open up to you" I said to Ally

"Well, she sure is cute" I heard Ally say "Does that mean she and your Aunt came earlier?" She asked

"Yeah, and -"

"Austin were home" I heard my mom scream from the door which means that her my dad and my aunt were home too

"Speaking of Aunt Maggie" I said putting Emma down and as all three of us walked over to the door

"Oh Magg, this is Ally she will be staying with us for the rest of the summer" Mimi said as she introduced Ally

"My, My have i heard a lot about you! And you are so pretty dear" Aunt Maggie said

"Thankyou Maggie" Ally said smiling back

"Call me Auntie Maggie dear, your already part of the family" Auntie Maggie said to Ally

"Now Austin, you take care of this one" Auntie Maggie said to me... Why every time there is a girl with me, they automatically think were dating

"Aunt Maggie were not dating" I said rubbing my neck

"Were just friend Aunt Maggie" Ally said testing out 'Aunt Maggie'

"Best friends" I said joking

"Just friends" Ally said laughing

"Well discuss that later" I said as mom declared she was going to start making dinner

"Do you need any help Mimi?" Ally offered and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, I mean does she have to make herself seem better than i am

"No thank you sweetheart, but how about you and Austin entertain Emma" My mom called out from the kitchen

* * *

"Okay, Emma what do you want to- Wait, have you found Dez yet?" I said remembering that Dez was over

"Yeup, But he told me to say he had to go home to eat" She said as me, her and Ally sat down on the living room floor

"So what do you want to play?" Ally asked her

"Princesses!" She screamed.. not again

"I am the princess, and Austin is the prince, and you can be a pretty princess! Your very pretty -" She said stopping since she couldn't remember Ally's name

"Ally" Ally said smiling at Emma

"Yeah, your very pretty Ally like a princess! Oh, your Princess Ally" Emma said clapping her hands

"Well, what are we going to do today princess Emma?" Ally asked, it actually seemed like she was having fun with the entire thing

"Were going to be having a tea party Princess Ally, Prince Austin!" Emma screamed at me

"Yes?" i asked

"Stop on your phone! Play with us" Emma said crossing her arms and pouting...

"Fine, Fine! Who will i be escorting to this tea party?" I asked while putting my phone away

"Princess Ally, your her date!" Emma said setting up her tea set on the table "Well C'mon guys!" She said waving over to us to come and join her

" Shall we princess Ally?" I asked jokingly reaching out my arm to escort her

"We shall prince Austin" She said linking her arm in mine

"Okay, now that everyone is here! Oh wait! where is Mr. Buggsy?" Emma cried and ran into her room to fetch her animal

"Is that her bunny?" Ally asked and i snorted

"It's actually her elephant" I said and Ally just turned to me

"She named her Elephant Mr. Buggsy?" Ally giggled

"Okay, Mr. Buggsy this is Prince Austin and Princess Ally" she said introducing us to her elephant

"What is that ?" She said putting his trunk to her ear pretending that the elephant was talking to her

"Oh no! You may not! Princess Ally is Prince Austin's date, not yours!" She said and put the elephant beside her

"Prince Austin if i were you, I'd watch your date, Mr. Buggsy can get a little handsy" She said whispering over the table as she giggled causing me to laugh as i reached over the table to grab a cookie

"Ouch!" I screamed as Emma smacked my hands away from the cookies on the table

"No cookies Prince Austin until you have your tea" She said as Ally was holding in a laugh

"Okay, fine" I said sipping my tea

"Now prince Austin, pinky out!" Emma said showing how she was drinking her tea with her pinky out

"okay, okay" I said copying her actions

"Well, someone has no table manners! Princess Ally maybe you should dump Prince Austin for Mr. Buggsy" Emma said to Ally and she just laughed

"Whoa your losing your date to a stuffed elephant" Ally whispered to me and i just rolled my eyes

"Oh please, I have table manners" I said to Ally as she just rolled her eyes and smiled

"Mhm, this tea is very good Princess Emma!" Ally said as she took another sip of her tea

"Thank you Princess Ally! Austin!" Emma said and turned to face me and I shoved a cookie in my mouth and hide the other one in my pocket on my top

"You hide a cookie!" She said walking over to me

"No, I didn't" I said as she stood right in front of me

"Then what's this" She said jumping in my lap and starting to reach into my pocket

"It's the tickle monster" I said as i started to tickle her and she started to giggle

"Stop! Hahaha!" She was laughing hysterically and then i finally stopped

"I missed you" she said hugging me as i kissed her forehead and that was when i realized Ally was staring at me as I still hug Emma

"What?" I asked her

"No-Nothing" She said even though i knew she was thinking something

"What? Austin Moon does have a soft side you know" I said joking with her

"No, that's not it" She said staring at me like she just saw something that she would never see in a million years like pigs fly or something

"Then what is it?" I asked her

"Just your really good with kids. Like, you act really different around your family, than you do-"

"At school?"

"Uhm... yeah" She said now rubbing her arm

"Well-"

"Come on Kids, time for dinner" I heard my dad scream from the kitchen

* * *

"And then he just kept on rolling around in the mud, like it was no big deal" Aunt Maggie said finishing another embarrassing story about me. By the end of it I just slouched in my chair and my entire family and Ally laughed at it

"Okay, now who wants to hear about the time, Austin ran around the ranch naked" Aunt Maggie said and that was when i had enough

"NO! I think that's enough stories for tonight Auntie Maggie" I said

"Now Austin, Don't be too embarrassed" She said as she reached over and pinched my cheek as Ally and my family continued to laugh

"Well, I'm stuffed!" I said trying to avoid the embarrassment as i got up and put my plate on the counter

"Yeah, me too, But that was really good Mimi" Ally said as she took her and Emma's plate over to the counter

"Oh Maggie, Mike and I were thinking that maybe we can go for a night out on the town!" My mom suggested

"That would be wonderful Mimi!" my aunt said agreeing with my mom

"Alright, just let me finish the dishes, and we will head out" My mom said about to get up

"Actually, I could do the dishes and you guys just go and have fun" Ally suggested making me rolls my eyes again. I mean no offense but really? Then my parents expect me to start helping out as much as Ally does! Me, clean?

"Oh, thank you Ally! But I can't ask you to do that and take care of Emma! Austin will help you with both" My mom said.. Wait.. did she just say I'll help?

"But mom, I promised the guys that-"

"Well tell the guys you can't tonight sweetheart" She said as she kissed my cheek and my mom, my dad and Auntie Maggie left

* * *

"Why?" I said leaning against the kitchen wall as I watched Ally starting to clear the dinner table

"Why what?" She asked me as she starting to collect the cups

"Why must you be such a goody toe shoes and offer to do the dishes, and watch Emma and clean and stuff?" I asked upset over the fact that I can't go out with my friends

"Because I'm trying to make it up to them" She said

"Make what up to them?" I asked and she rolled her eyes and put the cup down

"Look Austin, I just feel bad. Okay! I had to come on this vacation with them and i feel bad that they have to take care of me so I just decide to help out everyonce in a while" She said

"Ally, are you kidding me? They love you honestly, You shouldn't feel like they 'have' to watch you. I mean they wanted to why else would they invite you?" I said trying to make her feel better. I mean that's what friends do right?

"Thanks Austin!" Ally said and giving me a hug

"See , Therye in love! You can't have Ally" I heard Emma whisper and I turned around

"Emma, Me and Ally are not in love" I said going to her picking her up and sitting her down on the counter

"Yeah, were just friends" Ally said smiling at Emma

"Best friends" I added

"Suree you areee" Emma said dragging it on way to long but I decided just to leave in alone

"Okay Em, how about you go play while me and Ally finish washing the dishes" I said

"Whoa, Austin Moon is volunteering to help! Someone take a picture quick" Ally said jokingly

"No, I wanna help" Emma said crossing her arms

"Look Emma How about-"

"Sure sweetie! But you have to put me gloves on" Ally said handing her a pair of yellow gloves

"Yay!" Emma cheered and we started to wash the dishes.

We actually had a good system going. Ally washed them with Soap along with me. I rinsed them with water and Emma help me and she set them to dry. It was working perfectly until the end, when Emma started to get bored. And let me tell you one thing about my cousin Emma, It is not a good thing when a 5 year old get's bored.

_Splash_

_"_Emma!" I screamed as I realized my shirt was soaked

"Awe come on Austin it's just some water" Ally said laughing and high-fiving Emma as both of them started to laugh

"Really, you think this is funny?" I said pointing to my shirt

"Maybe, Just a little" Ally said still laughing

"Really, Well you know what I think it is funny?" I asked and she just gave me a confused face "This" I said as I took a pot filled with just water and poured it over her head drenching her hair

"Austin!" I heard her shriek

"Awe come on Ally It's just some water" I said mocking her words from earlier

"Hey Don't wet Princess Ally" I heard Emma say and by the time i turned around she grabbed a bowl and poured water on my head

"So it's you two verses me" I asked and they nodded

"Bring it" I screamed as the water fight began

* * *

"Say It" Ally screamed as by this point I was behind the counter soaking wet since Em and Ally do make a pretty good team

"Never" I said grabbing another soaked sponge and whipping it at them. Shit, I'm all out of amo.. I quickly jumped over the counter to grab a pot or cup or whatever filled up with water by my the time I jumped over

"Ha!" I heard Ally and Emma scream as I was pelted with soaked wet sponges and I fell to the ground

"Say It Austin" I heard Emma scream as she laughed and continued to throw sponges at me

"Alright, Alright, Alright... I surrender" I said raising my hands in the end hoping that they would believe me

"Really?" Ally said as her and Emma both stopped throwing the sponges

"Nope" I said as i grabbed a few sponges and started to throw them at Emma and Ally

"Not Fair!" I heard Emma scream and well the next thing I knew was well Emma was holding the faucet at me and well I ended up soaked

"Stop! Stop! I surrender! I surrender!" I screamed and Emma stopped the faucet

"You Promise?" Ally asked

"Yes! I promise" I pleaded... I mean I was already soaked

"Do you think we should let him go Princess Ally?" Emma asked Ally

"You know what, For you Austin-" She began

"Thank you" I said thanking her

"You didn't let me finish... I was going to say.. For you Austin.. No" She said laughing as Emma continued to spray me with water

"Alright, Alright... please I give up" I cried while laughing along with both Emma and Ally

"Alright, Emma stop, I think he had enough" I heard Ally say and Emma slowly turned off the water

"Yay, we won" Emma cheered as she hugged Ally

"Yes, we did now sweetheart how about you and Austin go put on clean clothes while I clean this all up" Ally offered and Emma came to grab my hand and walk me out of the kitchen

"Ally" I said quickly popping my head back into the kitchen

"Yeah Austin?" She said grabbing a mop

"Thank you for offering to clean up the mess" I said and left the kitchen hearing her say 'no problem'

"And Ally" I said popping my head back into the kitchen

"Yes, Austin?" She asked

"I let you win, just saying" I said and I saw her roll her eyes, shake her head, and smile before I left

* * *

"Now wasn't that fun?" Ally asked as she sat on the couch beside Emma, so it was Ally, Emma, and then Me

"Yeah, so what are we going to do next!" Emma cheered

"It's time for bed! It's already 10:30" i said checking the time

"No! I don't wanna go to bed" Emma pouted

"But Emma the faster you go to bed the faster you can wake up and we can play again" Ally said and the little girl cheered. And she thought, I had a way with kids

"Come on princess, let me tuck you in" I said

"No! I want Princess Ally to tuck me in" She said and my heart kind of sunk, I mean i always tuck her in when she's here

"Is that okay with you?" Ally asked me and I nodded

"Come on Emma, Let's get you to bed sweetie" Ally said as she took Emma's hand and walked into her bedroom

* * *

Ally's Pov:

"Princess Ally?" I heard Emma ask me as I tucked her in

"Yes, Princess Emma?" I asked, I mean yes it might sound all childish, But I'm an only child so having a little sister is like the best thing ever

"Are you sure you don't like Austin?" She asked and giggled and I couldn't help but smile. She was so persistent

"No, He's only my friend Princess Emma" I said pulling the covers over her

"Don't tell him but I think he likes you" She said and I couldn't help but laugh

"Princess Emma, were just friends" I said smiling down at her

"Well, that's sad...Because you two would be the perfect Princess and Prince couple" She giggled

"Well, thank you Goodnight Princess Emma" I said kissing her forehead and giving her a hug. I was about to close the door when I heard her

"Wait! Princess Ally?" She said as she sat up in her bed

"Yes, Princess Emma?" I asked as i went to go and sit on her bed next to her

"Can you sing me a song?" She asked me

"Sure sweetheart" I said as she layed back down to her bed and I started to sing

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_  
_Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird._  
_If that mockingbird won't sing,_  
_Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring._  
_If that diamond ring turns brass,_  
_Mama's going to buy you a looking glass._  
_If that looking glass gets broke,_  
_Mama's going to buy you a billy goat._  
_If that billy goat won't pull,_  
_Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull._  
_If that cart and bull turn over,_  
_Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover._  
_If that dog named Rover won't bark,_  
_Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart._  
_If that horse and cart fall down,_  
_You'll still be the sweetest little boy in town._  
_So hush little baby, don't you cry,_  
_Daddy loves you and so do I._

As I finished singing a single tear slowly slid down my face but I quickly whipped it away. By this time she had already fallen asleep

"Whoa, I can't believe she feel asleep without Mr. Buggsy" I heard Austin whisper as he walked into her room

"Yeah, I just sang to her and she slowly drifted off" I whispered back to him as I took Mr. Buggsy and but him beside Emma

"Yeah, I kind of heard you" He said rubbing his neck

"Oh, Well my mom used to sing me that every single night before I went to bed so I decided to sing it to her" I said as I slowly got off Emma's bed hoping that it wouldn't make to much of a sound and wake her up

"You were really close with your mom... Weren't You?" I heard Austin whisper to me

"Yeah, I was" I said now in a normal voice since we were in our room now

"I can tell" I heard him smile as I opened up a window to see the stars. That was one of my favorite things to do

"Emma really likes you" I heard Austin say as he sat beside me

"Why are you so surprised?" I asked him

"Because she has never ever liked any other girl I have ever introduced to her. Mind you, I was usually dating them" He laughed

"She's a sweet kid though" I said as he got up to lay on his bed

"Yeah" I heard Austin yawn and with that he dozed off

"Goodnight" i whispered to him even though he wouldn't be able to hear me and I climbed up to be bed

I couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have a family that was really close, I mean i rarely ever see my cousins or grandparents. It was actually really nice that Auntie Maggie accepted me like i was her niece, I never really had that connection with my family. I mean here at Austin's cottage i was treated like family, and I really liked that. Now that I think about it.. It is so much fun to have a little sister or what seems like it. I mean Emma was just so sweet and she acted like a little sister to me. I actually had a lot of fun tonight and me and Austin didn't fight as much as we normally do.. we actually got along really good..and it was all thanks to...

Princess Emma.

**I know it was a pretty shitty chapter sorry about that :$ But STILL PLEASE A REVIEW!xoxo**


	16. He Made My Wish Come True

"We've been doing this for an hour... Just pick one already" Austin said to me getting really antsy

"Austin, all you have to do is choose one.. Is that so hard?" I said rolling my eyes my eyes at him

"Clearly it is, When you have what? like 10 choices!" He said huffing. Well, I'm going on my date with Dallas and well I can't figure out what to wear, I mean I want to look good! Well, doesn't everyone on their first date?

"Okay fine... I'll narrow it down to 3... Then you pick the best one" I said while walking into the washroom with all 10 of my outfits

"Alright I have three ready, This is the first one" I said walking out in my floral skirt and a really loose white blouse

"I like this one" Austin said holding up my blue dress that Trish bought for me on my 16th Birthday.. It was WAY to short for my liking and not really my taste

"Uhm NO... I don't even know why I brought that" I said grabbing it out of his hand and putting it back in my drawer

"Ally, It's a hot dress, you should wear it" He said raising my eyebrows

"It's way to short on me and way too tight" I said rolling my eyes

"Exactly!" He said winking at me

"I'm trying to impress Dallas not you smart ass" I said twirling around in my first outfit.. "Now what do you think?" I asked him

"Perfect! Beautiful!" He said standing up and clapping sarcastically

"Austin! Come on! Just choose one and then I'll let you go" I said walking into the washroom and getting on my second outfit which was a plain black skirt and a pink blouse

"I still like the dark blue dress" I heard Austin say from the other side of the door

"Yeah, yeah, well I am NOT wearing it! So... Do you think this one better than the first one?" I asked him as i walked out of the washroom

"Yes! This one looks better than the first one" He said sarcastically

"Can you please take this seriously!" I spat

"Alright, alright, lemme see the third one and I'll tell you" He said while sitting back on his bed

"Okay, this is the last one" I said walking out of the washroom is a red dress that was tight at the top then flowed at the bottom. It was semi-formal, I guess but perfect for a date

"Okay, what do you think?" I asked Austin as I walked in the washroom and twirled my dress around since I couldn't do that with any of my skirts

"Austin! What do you think?" I asked him as he just starred at me

"Oh you hate it don't you! Okay, Maybe if-" I just started talking to myself at this point "Okay maybe if I go and change and-" I started to say as I walked into the washroom but I felt Austin grab my hand

"Ally, relax. I didn't say anything yet" He said grabbing my hand

"Yeah, but you didn't say anything good, Okay what if-" I started but he cut me off

"Ally, relax! I'm just speechless" he said smiling at me

"So you like it!" I said jumping up and down

"Yea, you look beautiful" He said to me

"Thank you for all your help" I said hugging him and putting on a pair of black heels

"Are you going to be able to dance in those?" He asked as I put on my heels

"Good point" I said taking off my heels and putting on some cute flats

"Okay what if-" I started but I got cut off

"Where are you going all dressed up Princess Ally, to a ball?" I heard Emma say as she walked into our room holding Mr. Buggsy

"Oh I wish Emma, But I'm going on a date" I said giggling

"Awe, You were right, ! I owe you five dollars" She said as Mr. Buggsy whispered something into her ear

"Nope, your wrong " She said as he whispered something into her ear again

"Alright your on! 5 dollars I'm right" She said as me and Austin both laughed, I mean she was arguing with a toy, It was adorable

"No you ask!" I heard her say to her toy

"Ask what?" Austin asked as she went to go and sit on her lap

"Well, Ally are you going on a date with Austin?" Emma asked me and both my and Austin's face went blank

"Uhm.. No, Emma she isn't! Why do you ask?" Austin said asking the 5 year old sitting in his lap

"Why not?" Emma cried

"Because, were just friends Princess" Austin said smiling down at her

"Urgh, Now i owe Mr. Buggsy another 5 dollars, which makes" She said counting what 5 plus 5 was with her hands "10 whole dollars" She cried

"Okay, just because your not dating Austin, does not mean you can date Mr. Buggsy" She said to Ally

"I promise I won't" I laughed

"Okay, good" She said jumping off of Austin and walking out of the room

"I can't believe you were right, But I wish I was" I heard Emma say as she walked out of the room

"Uhm...-" Austin started off

"Kids and their imagination" I said trying to laugh off the awkward silence

"Haha Yeah, Look Ally-

_Ding Dong_

"Shit, that's him" I said staring at the door

"Relax, I think Emma got it! And don't worry you'll be fine" Austin said as he walked over to get the door

"So your taking Princess Ally on a date..Hmm.." Emma said talking to Dallas who was at the door

"Yes, I am" Dallas said

"Well, I think Austin should take her on a date in-" Emma started but Austin covered her mouth

"Okay, that's enough from you! How about you go play with Auntie Mimi!" He said as the little girl ran off

"Sorry about that man" Austin said to Dallas as I watched the whole conversation from our room

"Yeah, what was that about?" I heard Dallas say

"Nothing, she just thinks I like Ally" Austin said rubbing his neck

"Oh, alright, well is she uhm here?" He asked Austin

"Yeah, she'll be out in a few seconds" Austin said to Dallas

"Alright" Dallas said as it went silent

"Hey Dallas" I said walking out of the room trying to break the awkward silence

"Hey Ally, you look great" Dallas said while hugging me

"Thanks, you look pretty good too" I said and he laughed

"I know" He said jokingly

"Alright, so you two have fun, not too much fun.. I don't need her coming back pregnant" Austin said which made me turn red and i smacked his arm

"Ouch! I'm only kidding Als" He said rubbing his chest

"You better be" I said hugging him goodbye and me and Dallas were off

* * *

"This place is so nice" I said as we entered Greg's Bar. It was a bar and a dance place, it was actually really cute, not my taste but still cute

"Thanks" Dallas said as he pulled out my chair so I could sit down

"Such a gentlemen" I said jokingly

"I try" He said smiling as a waiter came over to take our order's

"What would you two like?" He asked

"I'd like a steak, medium rare, and a side of fries" Dallas said

"And for you?" The waiter asked me

"I'd like..Oh they have a V-meal. I'd like that! Austin said I should order it if we ever came here. Apparently it's really good!" I said to Dallas and he returned with a smile.

It was an awkward silence until the waiter came with our meals. I mean Dallas and I could talk fine but just today he was so weird about everything?

"Mhm, this is so good! Austin was right, this is so good" I eating eating my mash potatoes

"I'm glad" Dallas said returning with a smile

"So are you excited to dance?" He asked me

"Yeah, well usually I would say no" I said shyly

"How come? I bet your an amazing dancer" He said kindly

"Well I think I am.. Now" I said blushing

"Now? You weren't before" He chuckled and I laughed

"No, I mean.. well, I am a terrible dancer! Like beyond terrible, But Austin was kind enough to teach me so that I wouldn't embarrass myself tonight" I said

"That was really nice of him-" Dallas began but I cut him off by accident

"Yeah, he's a really good dancer! We spent all of Friday dancing!" I said smiling at him

"That's great" He said dryly as he continued to eat his food

"So are you sad that you have to go back home in a month" He said

"Wow, is the summer already half over?" I asked him

"Yeah, times fly when your having fun" He said smiling at me

"Wow, Well actually I'm not that sad" I stated and he looked almost surprised

"I actually love school" I said shyly

"Ah, I see. So your excited to go back to school?" He asked me

"Yeah, I mean I love the subjects and I miss my best friend Trish a lot. And now that me and Austin are friends, It should be a lot better" I said and he just nodded as we both finished our meals

"So you.. uh.. wanna dance?" He asked walking over to the side of the table and reaching out a hand

"I'd love to" I said taking his hand as we walked over to the dance floor

"Your a really good dancer" I said to him as we started to swing around the dance floor

"Thank you, your not too bad yourself" He said as he dipped me

"Yeah, your going to have to thank Austin for that" I said as we swung around again

"Can we continue our conversation before you bring Austin up every two seconds?" Dallas asked seeming kind of annoyed and I just nodded understandably

"So Dallas...How did you learn how to dance like this?" I asked

"Oh, well my Zio actually taught me! He is a dance instructor" He said dipping me again

"Awe, that's so cool! Do you do anything besides dance?" I asked him

"Nope. How about you?" He asked me

"Well, I play the piano! And sometimes sing and write songs" I said shyly

"Oh, I would love to listen to one of them" He said kindly

"Actually, I don't let anyone listen to me sing well except Cassidy because she caught me on an accident! And Austin because we were just fooling around" I said then closing my mouth quickly realizing that I started to talk about Austin again and for some odd reason Dallas really hated it

"Well, if you ever want to show me one I'd love to listen" he said politely and I just nodded

"Maybe someday" I smiled as the song was over. It was about 10:00 ish now and Dallas offered to drive me home.

* * *

"I'll walk you to the door!" Dallas offered as as we both got out of the car

"Well, I had a lot of fun tonight" I said smiling up at Dallas

"Me Too" He said smiling down at me. I thought well maybe this was a perfect time to lean in for a goodnight kiss seeing as he was leaning in too. We were so close to kissing but at the last second he turned away and I ended up kissing his cheek

"I'm sorry Ally" He said starring at the floor, and It looked as if he just couldn't kiss me. I mean he liked me didn't he? He did ask me out!

"..." I was trying to find something to say, but I just couldn't. I kept on opening my mouth and closing it trying to find some words

"Goodnight Ally" He said walking away, getting into his car, and driving off leaving me on the doorstep to the cottage.

"Goodbye Dallas" I whispered to myself as a tear started to flow out of my eyes, I mean I was so close to having my first kiss! Yes, Ally Dawson has never kissed anyone before, But are you really that surprised?

"Hello?" I called into the cottage but no one seemed to be there. I decided to walk into the backyard and just take off my shoes and dip my feet into the cool pool. I sat there for what felt like an hour swaying my legs back and forth in the pool feeling the cool water surround my legs. I loved that feeling. The sky was pretty too, The stars were out and It was a full Moon. Perfect night to have a first kiss no? Well only if my date did actually want to kiss me...

* * *

I don't know why, but this really got to me... I mean I really liked Dallas, like really liked. I never imagined he would actually ask me out, and I blew it. I never really knew what I did, But I obviously did something.. I guess you can't bandage the damage, you can never really fix a heart... HEY! That gave me an idea. I quickly took out my song book and a pen I had in my purse, I mean I carry it everywhere.. I started to right down and sing some lyrics:

_It's probably what's best for you_  
_I only want the best for you_  
_And if I'm not the best then you're stuck_  
_I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind_  
_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

_And I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_  
_'Cause you can bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_

_Even though I know what's wrong_  
_How could I be so sure_  
_If you never say what you feel, feel_  
_I must have held your hand so tight_  
_You didn't have the will to fight_  
_I guess you needed more time to heal_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_  
_'Cause you can bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_

_Ooh, ooh_  
_Whoa, whoa_  
_Yeah_  
_Ooh, ooh_  
_Whoa, whoa_  
_Whoa, whoa_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Yeah_

_You must be a miracle worker_  
_Swearing up and down_  
_You can fix what's been broken, yeah_  
_Please don't get my hopes up_  
_No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?_

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_  
_'Cause you can bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_  
_'Cause you can bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_  
_Oh no, no, no_  
_You never really can fix a heart_  
_Oh no, no, no_  
_You never really can fix a heart_  
_Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_You never really can fix my heart_

_Clap Clap Clap Clap_

I heard someone clapping behind me and I just froze! I mean I never ever let anyone hear me sing

"The date went that bad, huh?" I heard a familiar voice say and when I turned around I saw Austin leaning against the door

"What?" I asked him startled still not letting words process through my mind

"Your back way to early, I mean It's only 10:30" He said as he walked over and put his feet in the pool as he sat beside me

"The date didn't go bad" I said softly remembering how he didn't want to kiss me.. I mean... Oh god.

"Then why are you out here, Singing a song about how your date went bad?" He asked me

"I..Just..." I sighed "It didn't go bad, It went terrible" I said staring now at the water

"What happened?" He asked

"Well, I thought it was going great, just the ending.. I mean I went in to kiss him and he was leaning in too, and well we were so close to kissing" I said pretty upset, not crying but still pretty bummed

"Well, why didn't it happen?" He asked me confused

"I don't-I don't know. He just turned his head and I ended up kissing his cheek, and then he apologized and basically he he couldn't kiss me, and then he left" I said twirling my thumbs

"Well, It's okay..Maybe it just wasn't suppose to happen" He said shurgging and I just glared at him

"I guess..." I said biting my cheek "I know I screwed it up somehow, I know I'm not as pretty as other girls just-" I was going to finish the sentence but he cut me off

"Ally your actually really pretty, scratch that beautiful, and any guy who doesn't see that is more than fucked up." He said and even though he was trying to comfort me, it helped a little

"Now your just saying that" He said trying to hold back a smile

"No, I mean it.. And not just because I am trying to comfort you! I mean your really pretty Ally, more than you give yourself credit for. I can vouch on that because all of the guys at school thinks so, there just too scared to say it because your ugh-" He cut himself off

"Not popular" I said shyly and he ended up nodding

"Sorry I just-" I cut him off

"Austin, It's fine.. I know I'm not popular like you or Kyle or even Jenna or Kaylie" I said swaying my feet again

"So does all of the guys at school think I'm pretty, does that include you? I said joking around with him

"Actually, yes" He said shyly rubbing his neck

"Well, thank you" I said hugging him

"For?" He asked confused

"Making me feel better" I said letting go of him and looking up at the stars

"It's really pretty out tonight, isn't it?" Austin said as we both walked over to the hammock he had in the yard

"If you lay down, You will be able to see the stars better" He said patting the spot beside him and I layed down next to him. It was actually really nice, just saying down next to him looking up at the stars

"See that over there is the big dipper" He said pointing to a constellation of stars

"Whoa, I'm surprised Austin Moon... knows constellations.. Isn't that a nerd thing?" I joked around with him

"Well then call me a nerd, because I love the stars and the sky" He said pointing out some more constellations

"It's nice out here, you can barley see any stars out in Miami" I said staring up at the stars

"I know, All the flashy lights ruin the sky" He said as we both looked up and it just got quiet. Too, quiet for my liking so thank god Austin started to say something

"Can I ask you something?" He asked and I nodded

"Okay, not that I'm trying to get into your personal business or whatever, But.. why were you so bummed out? I mean it was just _some_ kiss with Dallas?" He asked probably just curious and I just couldn't say I never had my first kiss, I mean how embarrassing would that be?

"It-It-It wasn't just _some_ kiss" I said and as I said it I knew, I just knew he would get it... and I was right

"Wait a minute? You never.. you never had your first kiss?" He said shocked

"Why are you so shocked?" I said shrugging my shoulders and sighing

"Well, just because-" He started off but I cut him off

"Look!" I said pointing to the brightest star in the sky which happened to be a shooting star

"Yeah, we see them almost every night up here at the cottage" Austin said nonchalantly as if it were everyday you see a shooting star. Well, for him I guess it was but not for me, and I was not going to let this opportunity go to waste

"Quick Make a wish!" I said quickly as I crossed my fingers

"Your such a child, you know that Ally" He chuckled which made me smile

I closed my eyes, and crossed my fingers and began to say "Star light, Star bright, First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have this wish I wish tonight." And I quickly made my wish and slowly opened up my eyes

"Did you make a wish?" Austin said facing me as I nodded

"What did you wish for?" He asked me and I laughed a little

"If I tell you, It won't come true" I said looking at him "What did you wish for?" I asked him knowing he would probably say the same thing

"This" He states which left me blinking

"This? What's this?" I asked him confused

"I wished for my life to stay the exact same.. I mean, I have everything I want.. A good family, Amazing friends, clothes, a roof over my head, an amazing best friend named Ally Dawson" He chuckled and I quickly said 'friend' in there before letting him continue.

"Well, almost everything I want" He said slowly and quietly while looking at me

"What else could you possibly want?" I asked him

"This girl" he said and I laughed

"Well, we can't have everything we want right?" I said jokingly and he agreed with me

"So spill!" He said and I gave him a confused face

"C'mon I told you my wish, Now tell me yours" He said and I shook my head

"Hey! You willingly told me yours, I actually want my wish to come true, so no" I said and laughed as he pouted

"C'mon!" he whined

"Fine, fine, You have to guess and I'll tell you if you get it right!" I said and he rolled his eyes playfully

"Yeah, well that could be anything on this earth! C'mon! Give me a hint" He whined again

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'

"Pweaseeeeeeee Ally Pweaseeeeeee" He said in an adorable baby voice

"Nooooo!" I said mocking his tone

"Your going to regret that!" He said

"Really and why is that?" I asked too soon because as soon as I asked he started to tickle me

"Sto-St-Stop! Austin" I shrieked and laughed as I could see he was enjoying this

"Give me a hint and I'll stop!" He said lauhging at me

"Nev-Never! Sto-St-Stop! Austin!" I said laughing even harder almost falling off of the hammock

"Fi-Fine!I'll tell you a - hint! Just Sto-stop!" I kept on laughing and he finally stopped. I am a very ticklish person and I hate being tickled

"Good! Now, hint please?" He said and I sighed

"Fine, It had to do with tonight" I said and I knew I gave it away but by this point I didn't care

"Alright, Get up" He said as he got off of the Hammock and I just layed there and stared up at him

"What? Why?" I asked confused

"What did I say before? Stop asking questions and just do" He said and I smiled remembering how he said that the other day when he taught me how to dance

"Alright, Alright" I said as I got up as just stared at him and he just stood there looking up at the stars and then back down at me

"Well...?" I asked him as I stood there hopelessly waiting for something to happen

"I'm going to make your wish come true" He said

As he said this he slowly grabbed my waist and slowly by slowly pulled me closer to him making our bodies touch which made me drop my book but I didn't seem to care. I was about to say something, anything, but the words just didn't seem to come out of my mouth. And I am SO glad they didn't because the next thing I knew Austin leaned in and our lips touched. To be completely honest, I am more than glad that Dallas wasn't my first kiss, because this, this was so much better. We may have kissed for 2 seconds or two minutes but it was just perfect. I ended up wrapping my my arms around his neck and kissing him back. I had a perfect-movie scene kiss. And by that was.. I was underneath a full moon and the stars, and we were right beside a pool with lights and let's just say it was .. more than perfect. I never wanted it to end, never...But what can I say? All good things come to an end.. But i had a feeling this wasn't _the end. _We slowly pulled away from each other but i knew _both_ of us never wanted it to end.

"Goodnight Ally" Austin said smiling down at me, letting go of my waist and walking inside leaving me in the backyard not only by myself but also _speechless_

"Whoa" I whispered to myself trying to let the moment settle in. I still can't believe that Austin..Austin Moon just kissed me out of the blue. And the best part of it was...

...

He made my wish come true

**WHOAA :o DID ANY OF YOU SEE THAT COMING! NEITHER DID I ;) I don't know why, But i felt as If i never had a twist in any of my ending so here it is! Leave A REVIEW! tell me if you liked it? or not? thankyou for all of your support! xoxo**

**BY THE WAY *****

**In the new season of Austin and Ally the ones coming this January, Austin meets Kira Starr, Jimmy's Starr's daughter (the one who sighed him with the record deal) and they end up dating :( I know sad news for everyone? BUT IS IT? Maybe,...Just...Maybe Ally will FINALLY realise her feeling for Austin.. But probably not! I don't think the writters want an Auslly like all the fans do :( LOL CANT WAIT FOR ALL THE FANFICS WHERE CASSIDY ISNT THE B**TCH ANYMORE BUT KIRA IS ;) **

**Just thought I let all you Auslly fans know :)**

**Again Please leave a review! **

**P.s. LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER WRITTEN WOOOTTT!**

**:* **


	17. Why is he ignoring me?

"But then he just kissed me, and left me there" I said sitting on Cassidy's bed telling her the story of what happened two nights ago. I know it has been two whole days since I've talked to Austin. Well, to be completely honest I couldn't talk to him yesterday because he went out to Sauble beach with Charlie and Dez for the day, and he didn't get back late. Now, that I think of it... Today he left early too.

"I can't believe he would do that! I'm actually pretty surprised I mean.. he doesn't seem like the type to kiss a girl" Cassidy said handing me a glass of water and once she said that I scoffed

"Are you kidding me? You honestly don't think he's the type to kiss a girl!" I said pretty shocked

"Yeah, I mean he's just so sweet, but to be honest I never thought I could see him kissing you! I mean I'm glad that you guys are together and all but I just thought that make you and Aus-" She began but I cut her off

"Why couldn't see him kissing me?" I said starting to feel self-conscious

"Just I don't know he's just so quiet, and you are too sort-of, but I thought you would be with the more outgoing type" Cassidy started to say and I slowly zoned out as she continued to talk just something caught my ear in that sentence

"Wait-Say that again" I said pretty demanding

"Say what again?" She asked confused

"The last part!" I said shocked at what I just heard.., Maybe I didn't hear correctly, but I wanted to make sure!

"That you two are really alike but just don't seem to fit right?" She asked confused.

"No, No before that" I said

"Oh that you and Dallas-" She said.. Yup, I did hear right

"Stop" I said cutting her off before she could continue

"What?" She asked confused and I couldn't help but smile

"Did I ever once say I kissed Dallas, well actually he kissed me?" I said and she furrowed her eyebrows at me

"No, but didn't you go on your date with him last night and -" She said cutting herself off. Now that I think about it, I never actually told her he kissed me... oh god..

"WAIT! So Dallas didn't kiss you?" She said and I nodded

"Did you not listen to the part where I said I went in for the kiss me he turned his cheek I said and she gave me an apologetic smile

"Well, when Taylor Lautner is on t.v., I barley listen" She said and smiled while I couldn't help but crack a smile at her

"Well he is pretty good loo-" I began but I was cut off her her tackling me

"What was that for?" I laughed as she was now on top of me literally

"Who did you kiss!" She screamed overly excited

"Okay, if I tell you do you promise not to scream or tackle me again.. Because I'm pretty sure you snapped my neck!" I said rubbing my neck and holding out a pinky

"Promise" She said locking her finger with mine

"Alright... I kissed... Aushtftn" I said mumbling his name and she just glared at me

"Wait- what?" She said wanting me to speak up louder and I did

"Okay" I said taking a deep breath "You ready?"

"Ally, if you don't tell me I am going to explode! Tell me" She pleaded

"Okay, last night... Austin... He... Kissed me" I said closing my eyes waiting for her to jump on me, and the funny thing was... she didn't. As I slowly opened one eye at the time I was Cassidy sitting on the couch facing me and grinning like an idiot

"Your trying really hard not to scream or tackle me, aren't you?" I asked and she nodded

"I'll be right back" She said going into the kitchen and I had a feeling what was going to come next so I plugged both of my ears with my two index fingers

"Oh my gosh! They kissed! Austin kissed you AHHH!" I heard Cassidy scream from the kitchen and I heard her jumping up and down too, goodness she was more excited than me

"Are you finished?" I asked smiling as she came out to sit beside me again

"Yes, and so the story of the stars and the hammock and you singing was of Austin.. Not Dallas!" She said as I nodded

"Okay" She said breathing in "So when are you guys going on your first date?" She asked and my mind went blank.. First Date? I was still overwhelmed at the fact that he kissed me.

"Well" I said dragging that on a little to long

"Ally?" Cassidy said waiting for an answer

"Well, he just kissed me. I don't even know if he likes me! And I haven't seen him for two days" I said sadly

"Well, do you think he's maybe ignoring you? I mean since he went yesterday with Dez and Charlie?" Cassidy asked and I suddenly got this really bad feeling in my stomach but I decided to ignore it

"I was thinking that too, but why would he want to ignore me? I mean... He was the one who kissed me!" I said starting to get nervous

"Well, maybe he just felt bad for you" Cassidy said shrugging making me get really nervous causing me to start to chew on my hair

"Ally! Relax I'm just kidding" She said taking the hair out of my mouth

"I guess.. maybe I should..."

"Talk to him? Yes, talk to him! That's a very good idea" Cassidy said reassuring me

"Alright, I think I'll do that! But when I see him since he isn't home right now. He left early this morning" I said shrugging

"Actually, I know where he is! Dez told me to meet him at Jimmy's tonight for ice cream! Apparently, everyone is going" She said getting up and getting her purse

"But I wasn't invited?" I said rubbing my arm

"Well, I'm inviting you! So get off your ass and let's go" Cassidy said dragging me up

"And maybe while were there, you can ask Dallas why he didn't kiss you back" She said and my mouth kind of dropped open. I mean she read my mind, it was really upsetting me that he didn't kiss me back and he didn't even give me a reason why

"Why would I want to ask that?" I said trying to play it off as if I didn't want to know the answer.

"Because your curious Ally, I've known you long enough that I could tell that it was bothering you! So come on" She said and with that we were off.

* * *

"Cass, I just ordered your favourite ice cream, orange sorbet" Dez said as he came over to us and kissed Cassidy. They were actually too cute!

"Thankyou babe" She said kissing him on the cheek

"Awe! You guys are just too cute!" I said a little too loudly because Dez turned to me

"We know" Dez said jokingly

"Ally, is it?" I heard Jerry said as he came to give Cassidy her ice cream

"Yeah it is, and whoa Jerry this place is packed" I said to him

"Yeah were doing a new thing here" He said and started to explain it "It is still an ice cream place but on Friday's Saturday's, and Sunday's I'm turning it into a bar and people can go up on stage and sing" He said and I couldn't help but think I was going to spend a lot of time here because of Cassidy. She loved to sing

"That's such a smart idea Jerry, I bet it's going to increase your profit" I said and he laughed

"I hope so! We're going to be testing it out tonight? Are you going to stay to watch some of the singers?" Jerry asked me and I nodded 'yes'

"That's great! See you guys later" Jerry said and he was off to the back of the shop again

"Dez, we'll be right back" Cassidy said as soon as Jerry left. She took my arm and dragged me to the side

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Your stronger than you look you know?" I said jokingly as she squeezed my arm

"You have to sing!" She said and I just stood there

"You know I have stage fright! I can't" I said shyly

"Listen to me Ally, I've heard you! Heck even Austin's heard you! Your honestly a really good singer and you should preform a song you wrote" Cassidy said smiling at me and I shook my head

"I just.. I just can't. I rather not embarrass myself again" I said staring at the ground

"Where have you ever embarrassed yourself before?" She asked me and I just glared at her

"Karaoke night" I said and she looked at me almost angry

"Forget Karaoke night Ally! Your a freaken amazing singer and I think the world should no, so whether or not you like it, you are going to preform do you understand me Ally Dawson?" She said and I just rolled my eyes in a playful manner obviously

"Maybe" I mumbled

"Can you consider it?" She asked hopefully

"Alright maybe" I said

"Good! But you have to promise me one thing?" She said holding out her pinky and she reminded me to Trish, damn I miss her

"You remind me of my friend Trish. Every time I pinky promise her something, it never ends" I said jokingly

"Hm... seems like I would get along with this girl.. But C'mon promise me something"

"What is it, and then I might consider it?"

"Promise me, that before the summer is over you will face your fear and preform here" She said and I have no clue but I locked our fingers together

"Promise" I mumbled

"Good, now let's go find Dallas and Austin" Cassidy said as she dragged me to a booth where Dez and Dallas were sitting

* * *

"Hey boys" Cass greeted them as I stood there awkwardly

"Hey do you mind if I maybe... erm... talk to you?" I asked Dallas as he slowly nodded as if he was unsure of whether or not he should come.

"Do you mind if maybe we talk at a booth, somewhere more private" I said as a crowd of people swarmed the booth where Cass and Dez were

"Why, you don't want Austin to see us?" Dallas said and I just gave him a confused glare. We ended up sitting down at the farthest booth away from everyone

"I'm guessing this was about our date" Dallas said awkwardly and I nodded

"Look, I don't want this to be awkward between us. I mean I like you as a friend and-

"But.. _just_ as a friend" He said and I sat there and didn't say anything

"Ally, It's okay it's just not the first time I've lost a girl to Austin is all" He said and I shot him a glare

"What do you mean _to _Austin! I don't like Austin" I said almost meaning it... almost. I don't know why that bothered me, it just did.

"Why did you even want to talk to me Ally?" Dallas asked not rudely but more in a curious way

"Just... Uhmm" I started start to get nervous "Why-just" I bit my lip "Why didn't you want to kiss me?" I blurted out then grabbed a piece of my hair and started to chew on it. I can't believe I just said that out loud

I heard Dallas laughing... Yeah, laughing.. I didn't think this was funny but apparently he did. "Why are you laughing?" I asked him pretty upset

"Because you clearly don't get why I didn't kiss you back" He said chuckling while I sat there

"Clearly I don't. Care to explain? I mean, like I really liked you" I said upset

"Liked?" Dallas said raising an eyebrow

"Well. when I say liked I mean uhmm-"

"Ally, take your hair out of your mouth, your getting nervous. Just relax" He said calmly which made me calm down just a little

"Then why would you-"

"Do you remember what we talked about on our date?" He asked me and I shook my head 'no'

"We talked about dancing, do you remember who's name you said every other second that night?" He asked me and I shook my head 'no' again

"I know you probably sub-consciously said his name not wanting to, it just came up. Look Ally, that night I realized you didn't like me. And when you repeated his name over and over it all made sense." He said grinning at me now

"Ally,...I think you went on the date with the wrong person" He said and my eyes suddenly widened

"Dallas I don't know what your talk-"

"Yes, you do and don't try to lie. Ally, I know you like Austin" Dallas said and I know I tuned bright red

"I-I-I don't" I mumbled

"Just stop lying to yourself Ally, I know you do and honestly it's fine. It just hurt knowing that you weren't the first girl I lost to Austin" He said sincerely

"Who else did you-"

"Jo" He said looking down at his fingers which were twirling

"Oh, I'm sorry Dallas." I said looking at him feeling extremely guilty

"It's fine, I realized Joe was a bitch so I was kind of glad Austin stole her from me" He said and I kind of laughed just a little and he joined in with me

"Thanks Dallas! And by the way, do you mind not saying that I like Austin to anyone... because honestly I have no clue how I feel about him. We just kissed" I said shyly

"Yeah, he's usually a girl's shining armor. So when we didn't kiss he swooped in right?" He asked me and I slowly nodded having this really bad feeling in my stomach

"He usually does that to most girls" Dallas said shrugging and I grabbed my hair and starting to chew on it again

"Ally" He said taking my hair out of my mouth and grabbing both of my hands "Relax, I can tell he likes you.. Even though he won't admit it" Dallas said smiling at me and I hugged him

"Thank-you" I said smiling as he hugged back

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Cassidy whispered to me as me and Dallas walked over to the table

"You don't have to whisper, we agreed to be friends" I said smiling at her

"Just friends" He said smiling too. I think we both knew it was for the best, plus I could possibly like Austin... Possibly who was I kidding? .. I like him

"That's great! So now awkwardness?" Cassidy asked jokingly

"No awkwardness" We said at the exact same time and laughed

"So where is Austin Dez?" Cassidy asked knowing I was too shy too

"I don't know, he left with Joe and one of her friends" Dez said shrugging

"He left with her? Or with with her?" I asked wanting to know

"Can you explain the difference?" Dez asked confused

"Are they going to hook up?" Cassidy blurted out and that moment that moment right when Dez nodded his head, my heart sunk not only a little but a lot

"Probably, when does Austin ever leave a place with a girl that he doesn't intend to hook up with" Dez said shrugging his shoulders like it was normal

"Uhm excuse me" I said and walked over to the counter while I heard Cassidy smack Dez

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I heard Cassidy say and Dez shrieking 'Ow' but just ignored it .I mean it wasn't Dez's fault Austin was a complete... what shall I call it? Player... But I still liked him so much, and just after one kiss. Who was I kidding? I mean I've always thought he was good looking, and not seeing how nice he could be is not helping at all.

* * *

"Hey Ally, what do you want?" I heard Jerry say as he came up to the counter

"Uhm.. Can I have a smoothie please?" I asked him as he nodded and walked off

As soon as he came back with my smoothie, I heard a bunch of people start talking really loudly and I had a familiar voice behind me and I knew that voice, I would know that voice from anywhere and as soon as I turned around did I not see the one and only, Austin Moon sitting on the table and talking and flirting with people.

".." I was going to call him over but instead I just smiled and waved to him and I knew he saw it but for some odd reason he just ignored it and turned back to talking to some girl with black hair. I was going to go over there and talk to him but I knew there was no way I could get through the crowd

"So I see you have found Austin" I saw Dez walk over to me and ask Jerry for a dinosaur ice cream. I'm 100% sure that 'dinosaur' ice cream is not an actual ice cream, but Jerry understood what he was saying

"Yup" I said shyly

"Ally, he's my best friend.. he told me everything" Dez said and I cocked an eyebrow

"Everything? What do you mean?" I asked wanting to make sure that

"He told me about the kiss" Dez said and I just starred at him. I mean I didn't think that Austin would actually tell him about it.. especially the kiss.. wait, a minute. Austin Moon? Really, hopefully he didn't twist the story around! Wait, who am I kidding? It's Austin..

"And what did he actually say about this 'kiss'?" I asked him knowing that he would be like Austin said that 'you came onto him and kissed him'

"He told me that he kissed you" Dez said and my mouth dropped open

"Careful Ally, you don't want to catch flies" Dez joked and I quickly closed my mouth

"I'm just surprised he actually told you the truth...Just because like-"

"At school he acts totally different?" Dez said smirking at me

"Yeah, but it's all okay because were... ugh... friends? I think.. maybe" I said taking another sip of my smoothie

"Well why don't you go and find out?" Dez said signaling that Austin was at the table talking to Cassidy, Charlie Dallas, Joe and some random guy

"I-I can't" I mumbled not wanting to talk to him in front of everyone

"Alright then I will" Dez said and before I could say anything, Dez called Austin over

"No Dez what are you-" I began but shut up as soon as Austin came over

"Sup Dez" Austin said as they did there handshake and said 'Whadup' together

"I'll leave you to alone" Dez said as walked off

"No Dez I- Ugh" I said as I just stared up at Austin awkwardly

"Hey" I said awkwardly and Austin sit stood there with his hands in his pockets and just gave me a half smile. I didn't bother saying anything so he turned around and started to walk away... But I couldn't just let him go

"Wait! Is there anything you want to say? Or maybe... anything we should talk about?" I said standing there and starring him

"Nope" He said shrugging and then turned away to go back to talk to Charlie.

"How'd it go?" Dez came back as soon as he saw Austin leave and I just glared at him

"No luck, the duck stays stuck" He said and I nodded my head

"Well, I say keep on trying" He said and I just cracked him a small smile "I guess so" I mumbled as we walked over to the table where Cassidy, Charlie, and Austin were sitting.

* * *

"Ally! Come and sit" Cassidy said as Charlie got up and left with Dallas and Jo

"Okay" I smiled and sat down inside the booth so me and Austin were facing each other but we didn't make any eye contact, or at least he didn't bother to look at me

"So guys, anything new?" Cassidy said making things a little too obvious as i elbowed her

"Ow" She said glaring at me "What I meant was, how was the day at the beach yesterday? You two went to Sauble beach right?" Cassidy said changing the subject which made me ease down a bit

"Yeah, it was so hot yesterday! Honestly we were so glad we went to the beach" Dez said and soon him and Austin started to laugh and talk about the beach

"And the girls were so hot" Austin added in as Dez agreed with made Cassidy glare at him

"So who wants ice cream?" Cassidy asked us like we were a bunch of kids but I can't say we weren't because we all cheered like we were

"Alright, who wants what?" Cassidy asked and as soon as we said our flavors she started to get up

"Dez, honey, do we want to help me get them?" She asked and I guess took the hint because he agreed way too quickly

"Cassidy" I mumbled as soon as they left realizing that this was there plan all along, to get me and Austin alone so we could talk

"So..." I started off trying to make at least a decent conservation with him

"Don't you think it was a smart choice for Jerry to turn this place into a bar on the weekends including Fridays! And people can come and sing, how cool is that?" I asked him starting to make conversation and hoping to lead onto the kiss

"Yup" He said 'popping the p'

"So do you think you might preform.. Since you can sing" I asked him

"Dunno?" He said shrugging and taking out his phone and scrolling up and down on the screen probably on twitter

"That's cool! So what song do you think your going to do?" I asked him and he shrugged not even giving me an answer this time.

"That's cool" I said again. Honestly, It felt like a first date. Awkward Very, very awkward. Have you ever been on those dates where you have absolutely nothing in common. I mean it seemed like one of those but in reality he was just.. being a complete ass.

"So, when do you think you will preform?" I asked him

"Maybe this Friday" He said shrugging. Hm.. Friday, which is in two days? And whoa.. did he just give me a three word answer? I must applaud him

"Whoa, a three word answer. Your improving on your conversational skills, I should applaud you" I said not realizing I said it out loud

"Huh?" He said looking up from his phone. Whoa, first time tonight

"Okay, Austin I don't get why your-"

"Hey guys, we got your ice cream" Dez said happily

"Thanks man, but I'm gonna get going" Austin said thanking his friend and then walking out the door

"Did you end up talking to him?" Cassidy said and I slowly shock my head.

"Really?" Dez cocked his head up almost shcoked.

The rest of my night went okay, I mean I did have fun... Just the entire Austin thing bothered me. Well, I was pretty happy that Dallas finally told me why he didn't kiss me.. and to be honest I am pretty glad he didn't. But I am going to, and you can quote me on this, talk to Austin tomorrow. I mean.. today I couldn't since he was... ignoring me.. I need to find out..

Why is he ignoring me?

**leave a comment sorry shitty chapter don't hate on austin! thanks :) **


	18. Austin is the Jealous Type?

I woke up with someone's little fingers poking at me face. I knew it wasn't Austin because 1) He's ignoring me 2) His fingers aren't this tiny.

"Mmm" I said shifting to the side hoping that who ever was there would get the point but clearly not. When I opened up my eyes, I saw little Emma standing in front of me in a cute pink dress and obviously holding .

"Morning Emma" I said sitting up on the couch realizing that I slept there last night.

"Good morning princess Ally" Emma sad sitting beside me on the couch "Why did you sleep on the couch?" Emma asked

"I really don't know. I guess I was too tired last night to make it to my bed" I said yawning as she laughed

"Good morning girls" I heard Mimi say as she walked into the kitchen

"Good morning Mimi" I said getting up and walking over into the kitchen

"Morning Zia" I heard Emma say as she ran up to hug Mimi

"Aren't you up early this morning?" Mimi said as she picked up Emma and put her on the counter beside her

"I needed to watch the new episode of 'Molly and Friends' It was on at 7:00 this morning" Emma said as she watched Mimi start to cook

"Do you need any help Mimi?" I asked her checking my watch

"11:00!" I shouted

"What's wrong princess Ally?" Emma asked

"I-I-I slept in until 11" I said confused

"Yup" Mimi and Emma said at the same time

"But you said 'good morning girls'" I said to Mimi confused

"Yes, technically it is still the morning" Mimi laughed which made me smile

"Alright. And I will help! What are we making for lunch?" I asked

"Well, what do you want Em?" Mimi asked Emily and she had a big smile on her face

"Pizza!" Emma cheered as she put down Mr. Buggsy

"Alright, well I'll get the ingredients ready and Ally you can go and change out of your pj's" Mimi said as I agreed.

* * *

As I walked into my room I noticed that Austin was still sleeping so I contemplated on waking him up or not. In the end, I decided to wake him up.

"Austin" I said but no answer..

"Austin, C'mon wake up" I said walking over to the bed realizing that there was not even a budge.. But I knew how to wake him up

"Austin, your mom is making you pancakes" I said waiting for him to jump out of bed, but he didn't

"Wait a minute?" I mumbled as I walked over taking off the covers just to see pillows which made up the 'body' form. I decided to get changed quickly, curl my hair, put on the slightest bit of make-up and go back into the kitchen.

"Hey Mimi, Austin isn't in his bed. Do you know where he is?" I said regretting it. I mean if he tried to sneak out it probably wasn't the smartest idea

"Oh he went out in the town today with Mike and Maggie. Mike wanted to show his sister some of the new shops in the town, so I volunteered to watch Emma for the day" Mimi said and I gave her a small smile. I wanted him to be here so I could have talked to him

"They'll be back around dinner since were having a big family dinner. Why do you need him for something, you can always call him Ally" Mimi said smiling

"Why do you wanna talk to him princess Ally?" Emma asked me and me and Mimi started to make the dough for the pizza

"Oh no reason princess Emma" I said mixing the wet ingredients with the dry ones

"I know why!" Emma said as I grabbed a glass of water

"Oh, really and what is that?" I asked her smiling at her and starting to drink my water

"You like him!" Emma cheered and I literally spit out my water, obviously in the sink but still

As soon as I turned around I saw Emma and Mimi grinning at me and I coughed choking on the water

"What! I don't like Austin" I said the best without me blushing

"You lying because your cheeks are turning red! Mr. Buggsy told me you do and he never lies" Emma said and I couldn't help but turn red

"I don't though" I said firmly.. I mean how could I tell Mimi I like her son..

"Austin and Ally sitting in a tree" Emma started to chant and clap and to my surprise Mimi started to join in

"K-I-S-SI-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Austin in a baby carriage" They cheered together and laughed which made me go red

"Sweetheart, you can tell me if you like Austin! I may be his mom, but I would never tell him" Mimi said which made me relax just a little more

"Are you gonna say it?" Emma cheered and I looked at her confused "Say what?"

"That you like him" She said and I took a deep breath

"Fine... I maybe.. just a little bit.. like him" I said quietly but they heard and both shrieked

"Awe! And he's gonna be your prince, and your gonna get married" Emma cheered

"Let's not get ahead of yourself Emma, I barley know if he like's me" I said spreading the dough across the already buttered pan with the help of Emma

" Well, we just need to find out then" Mimi said smiling

"What do you mean by 'we'?" I asked her confused

"Me, Emma, and Maggie" She said and my eyes widened

"Your going to hell Maggie!" I said unconfortable

"Oh Ally, she was the first one to guess that you both liked each other" Mimi said and I laughed

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked laughing

"A little" Mimi said smiling "Alright, girls put what you want on your pizza"

"Pepperoni" Me and Emma cheered at the same time. I actually loved the fact that I could trust Emma and Mimi. I mean, Mimi acted like my mom.. and Emma was the little sister I always wanted but never had

"You know what is strange?" Mimi added as we started to put olives on our pizza

"What?" Me and Emma asked at the same time

"Austin actually agreed to go out to the town with Mike and Maggie. I mean he would never agree to come any other time.. It's strange that he went today" Mimi said cutting up pepper.

"I know why" I mumbled. I mean it wasn't that hard, he was ignoring me. And what better way to ignore me than to go out to town.

"What was that?" Mimi asked not catching what I said

"Nothing" I shook my head and smiled at her as she smiled back

* * *

"Well girl's I think this is the best pizza I have ever eaten" Mimi said as me, her and Emma enjoyed our all girls day.

"I think so too! What about you princess Emma?" I asked Emma

"Yummy in my tummy" She said as we all smiled

"Alright, I think we should stop eating it all and leave some for mommy, and Austin and Zio. What do you think Emma?" She said to Emma as she frowned but agreed

"When are they even coming home?" I asked Mimi as she checked her clock

"Any second now" And as soon as Mimi said that the door had opened and we heard the three of them step inside

"Whoa, right on time. Mimi your amazing at telling that" I laughed as I started to set the table with the help of Emma

"Princess Ally I wanna carry the cups" She said pulling on the end of my jacket that I was wearing

"How about I carry them Princess Emma! There very fragile" I said starring down at the five year old

"Alright can I carry one of them pweez!" She said and I couldn't say 'no'. I gave in obviously

"Alright now please be very careful!" I said to Emma as she nodded, and to my surprise she was very careful with them

"That smells so good" I heard Aunt Maggie say as she walked into the kitchen

"Yes, Ally and Emma helped me make pizza for dinner" Mimi said as they both walked into the kitchen

"Are they gone?" I heard Maggie say and as soon as Mimi nodded they walked over to me and Emma very quickly

"At dinner, were going to start operation 'See if Austin like Ally'" And as soon as Maggie said that I couldn't help but go red

"Look, I really appreciate it trust me I do, just I think I should find out by myself" I said and Mimi and Aunt Maggie nodded understandably

"Alight, but if you need any help, were here" Auntie Maggie said as I hugged both her and Mimi thanking them. I mean I was so glad that I had people who I could trust. I mean back home it was just Trish and my dad. It felt good to have a proper family who cared enough to try to find out of there own son/nephew liked me.

"Austin, Mike C'mon time to eat dinner" Mimi said as her and Aunt Maggie went to go and sit down

"C'mon princess let's wash you up" I said as me and Emma walked over to the bathroom to wash our hands

As soon as we came back, I noticed that there were two see available at the table. One right beside Austin and one beside Aunt Maggie. The two seats were facing each other and I was praying that I could save the embarrassment as sit beside Aunt Maggie.

"Sweetie how about you come and sit beside mommy?" Aunt Maggie said as she saw Emma going to sit beside Austin. As soon as Emma went to go sit beside her mom and I walked over to the seat beside Austin I saw the two biggest smiles on both Mimi and Aunt Maggie's face and I had an idea that 'Operation see if Austin likes Ally' wasn't cancelled, but just began.

* * *

"Is the pizza good Austin?" Mimi asked Austin who sat there eating his pizza and playing on his phone

"It's actually really good mom, better than usual.. what's your new secret?" Austin said still playing on his phone

"Ally is" Mimi said smiling at me

"You can tell the difference" Austin said continuing to play on his phone until Mike grabbed it out of his hands

"Austin, you know it's rude to play your phone at the dinner table. Your mother and I have told you this multiple times" Mike said putting the phone on the counter

"Dad!" Austin complained as Mike took his phone away

"You can get it after dinner is finished" Mike said taking another bite of his pizza

"It was really important though" Austin complained

"Really.. Who is more important than your family?" Mike asked

"It was Dez" Austin said taking another piece of Pizza

"You can invite him over after Dinner is over" Mimi declared

"He's on a date with Cass" Austin said

"Perfect then you can join us in family game night, and then they can both come over later for a swim and a bonfire" Mike said happily

"Family game night? Really...What am I 12?" Austin said pretty upset

"Depends on who you ask" I mumbled but noticed that Austin caught it since it was the first thing I said all night. Thank god no one else did

"Fine. I'll join 'Family game night' But I won't like it.. Then Cass and Dez are coming over" Austin said slouching in his chair

* * *

"Alright what shall we play? We have Game of Life, Monopoly, Pictionary, or Scattergories" Mimi said bring the four games onto the table as we decided.

"Pictionary!" Emma cheered and we ended up all agreeing to the game

"Alright teams, three people on each team" Mike said as he started to set it up

"Okay so Mike, Mimi and I, and then Ally, Emma, and Austin" Aunt Maggie declared

"Is that okay with you Austin?" I asked him

"Yeah, sure" He nodded as we started the game.

We played about 3 round of Pictionary until Mike, Mimi and Aunt Maggie figured out we were cheating big time.

"Alright, alright, 1-0 kids! We won Pictionary" Aunt Maggie joked

"No way, we won" Austin said defending us.

"You guys were cheating!" Mike said laughing

"Alright, that much is true" Austin joked back, and from what I could tell he was actually having a lot of fun

"Alright, alright.. you guys one Pictionary we will admit that, but in Scattergories we'll win" I said as Mimi took our Scattergories. Even though Scattergories is usually played single we decided to play it on teams

"Okay, the letter is..." Mimi said "Emma pick a letter sweetie"

"Uhm... A" She said

"Why A sweetie?" Aunt Maggie asked and I think we all wondered that. I mean 'A' isn't going to help us with a lot of the categories

"Because of Austin and Ally" Emma cheered

"It has a ring to it, don't it?" Aunt Maggie joined in which made me turn red

"Shh, mommy's only gone for a moment" Austin joined in which made everyone laugh. It was from Eminem's song Mockingbird.

"Alright I'll write" Austin said grabbing out board

"Alright one, two, three, go!" We all shouted as the clock began

_Letter: A_

_1) A restaurant starting with... A_

"Oh! How about Allstarz" Emma cheered

"It's her favourite restaurant" Austin added in and I nodded

_2) A sport that starts with ... A_

"Uhm... Alpine Skiing" Austin said and wrote it down quickly

We continued and skipped 4, and 7, and got up to 9

_9) Something you find in your medicine cabinet that starts with ... A  
_

"Oh!" I shouted

"Yes?" Austin sat there waiting for an answer

"Advil" I whispered as he quickly wrote it down

_10) A beautiful girl starting with.. A_

"Uhm.. does it have to be famous?" I asked

"Nope" Emma said as Austin wrote a name down

"Alright got it" Austin said and writing a name down quickly

We continued the game and the score was 8-7. Obviously we were 7 since we skipped a couple of answers and it finally came up to number 9 and we won that round. The score was currently 8-8 and it all depended on the 10th answer.

"Alright for number 10 we picked Angelina Jolie" Mimi said waiting for our answer

"Alright say who you wrote down" I said since not me or Emma knew what he wrote down

"Uhm.." Austin said starring down at the paper and then back up at us

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"That's Dez, and Cassidy" Austin said "Thank god" He mumbled not thinking anyone caught that, but I did.

"Okay, but were not done yet" I said as he started to get up

"It's okay we forfeit" Austin said gladly while he took the answer sheet and folded it into his pocket

"Okay.." I said shrugging my shoulders and walking to the front door of the cottage to see Dez, Cassidy, and a rather good looking boy, or shall I say

"hey guys!" Cassidy said while hugging me and Austin while Dez greeted us as well

"Oh Guys, this is my cousin Elliot. Elliot this is Austin and this is-" She was saying but Elliot cut her off

"I'm guessing you must be Ally. Wow Cassidy was right, you are very beautiful" Elliot said while smiling me as I blushed a little.

"Hhmmm" Austin cleared his throat before continuing "How about we go to the backyard and I'll start the bon fire" Austin said walking outside with Elliot, and Dez while Cassidy pulled me back

"Alright listen..." Cassidy began "I know a way to get Austin to admit he likes you" Cassidy said smiling slightly evilly which creeped me out

"Hoooww?" I said dragging it out

"Well, my cousin is here until next Monday and today is Thursday We have tonight plus an entire weekend to make Austin jealous and to make him realize that he does like you, and he does trust me." Cassidy said and I suddenly felt bad, I mean I don't want to use Elliot. He seemed really nice honestly.

"Look Cassidy, I can't just use Elliot like that" I said to my friend

"That's the best part though! Elliot you see is in on it. I've already discussed this, you see Elliot is from A.S.O." Cassidy began but I cut her off

"Acting school of Orlando, holy shit" I said stunned

"Yeah, so when I told him, he took this up as another 'acting opportunity'. So, no Ally you will not be taking him for granted, plus he's an actor, so he knows when he is going to far in situations" Cassidy said re-assuring me

"Cass, I don't know about this. I mean-" i started but Cassidy cut me off

"Ally, what's the worst thing that's going to happen?" She asked and as soon as she asked that millions of horrible ideas ran through my mind

"Actual scratch that, just pretend I didn't say that. Were doing it and there's no way you can say no to it" Cassidy said walking out to the backyard

"How about a simple 'no'" I mumbled rolling my eyes and following her. I mean I guess she was doing me a favour.

* * *

"Hey the fire looks good" I said as I walked outside noticing the Bon fire already set and 5 chairs sitting around it.

"Yeah, I made it since Austin was having some trouble" Elliot spoke up as Cassidy nodded at him to start the plan.. I really didn't want it to happen but Cassidy took the situation in her own hands

"hmmm" Cassidy cleared her throat and nudged her flicking her head to Elliot signaling that I need to flirt with him too.. and I shall let you in on a little secret.. I SUCK at flirting.

"Whoa, Elliot that's very impressive that you can start a fire" I said trying to sound flirty and Cassidy nodded her head at me so I guess I was doing... okay..

"I was not having troubles, first off" Austin scoffed which made me think that this plan was working

"So Elliot Cass told me that your at school at A.S.O" I said trying to start off a conversation

"Yeah, I love acting" He said proudly

"Yeah, I could get used to a man who know how to actually express feelings" I said and stared right at Austin.

"Yup, I've been the lead role in all of the plays my school had put on" Elliot said

"Wow, very impressive... wait I actually think our school went to go see a play by them" I said suddenly remember that A.S.O. came to our school to preform

"You guys came to our school to preform a play, didn't they Austin" I said as he shrugged not knowing whether they did or not

"What's your school called?" Elliot asked me

"Miami Senior High School" I said to Elliot

"Yeah, I think we did come" Elliot said

"Yeah, you did the play Romeo and Juliet... I remember the guy who played Romeo was really cute. I had the biggest crush on him" I said then quickly slapped my hand over my mouth to stop talking

"Really?" Elliot said smirking at me

"Yeah" I said turning red "I'm guessing you know who played him"

"Yeah, were actually really close" He said smirking at me

"Really, who is he? your friend?" I asked not realizing who played Romeo until he told me

"Actually, it was me" Elliot said and I full on turned red

"Oh, uhm... you were really good" I said shyly then Cassidy behind Elliot giving me signals.. basically she was saying that this was a good opportunity to do more flirting

"Well you looked really good up on stage" I said trying to act flirty but if you asked me... completely failed at it

"Well do I still look good up close?" He said stepping closer to me so we face to face only inches away. I could see Austin at the corner of my eye just glaring at us as Dez and Cassidy were talking about something else

"Even better" I said looking into his brown eyes.. Goodness I'm such a sucker for brown eyes

"Hmm" Austin said clearing his throat again as Elliot starting to lean in just a little. I already knew he wasn't going to kiss me but still

"Your doing fine, just follow my lead next" Elliot whispered into my ear

"Well, I'm going to get marshmallows, who wants to help me?" I asked looking at Elliot signaling to say 'yes'

"I'll help" Elliot said as I nodded

"Actually, I'll help, you Cass, and Dez just sit down by the fire" Austin growled as he walked in front of me and the second I turned around to look at Cassidy she gave me a thumbs up

* * *

"You know Elliot could have helped me right?" I asked slightly smirking as I said that but I was walking behind him so he couldn't see me

"Why can't I help you?" He asked me as we walked into the kitchen

"Oh I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me. I mean you ignored me for the past.. what? 4 days" I said slightly mad

"Who said I was ignoring you?" Austin said grabbing a bag of marshmallows out of the cupboard

"No one had too Austin, It was obvious" I said starring at him sitting in a chair

"Well, I wasn't" He said

"Really, so again... Why couldn't Elliot help me in here?" I asked him and he just rolled his eyes

"Why do you like him so much?" He asked me

"You don't?" I asked him realizing that he didn't like Elliot

"I never sad that" Austin said clenching his teeth lightly

"You never said you did" I said opening the bag of marshmallows and grabbing a bowl out of the cupboard

"Well, why do you?" He asked and I froze.. What was I suppose to say to him?

"What makes you think I like him?" I asked him wanting to know an answer

"Well, he was obviously flirting with you" He said as if it was a sin

"Is that such a sin? Honestly, your so against guys flirting with me.. Why!" I asked slightly screaming and that was when he froze standing there

"Because I don't want the wrong guy to flirt with you or for you to date the wrong guy" He said shrugging his shoulder while putting his hands into his pockets

"Really? Because Mr. Right is a guy who kisses a girl and then ignores her for 4 days?" I said pouring the bag of marshmallows into the bowl

"You know I have a feeling you don't like Elliot because I do" I cut him off before he had the chance to respond

"I never said that" He said grabbing the bowl of marshmallows

"Well, your acting like it" I said walking out of the kitchen

* * *

The entire rest of the night Elliot kept on flirting with me, and me being well me felt guilty for it. I mean I liked Austin and I should have told him from the start not try to make him 'jealous'. We were sitting around the bon fire and we started to play truth or dare. Who's idea you may ask?... Obviously Cassidy's

"Alright who's next?" Dez asked jumping up and down in his seat.

"I am" Cassidy said "Uhm.. Austin truth or dare?"

"Dare" Austin said

"BOO" Cassidy and me screamed

"Austin you always choose dare, and I ran out of good idea" Cassidy said whining

"Fine, fine.. Truth" Austin said and as soon as he said I saw the biggest grin appear on Cassidy's face

"Who is the most prettiest girl out of Jo, Annie, Bianca, Ally, and Tina" Cassidy said as I recognized my name

"Obviously, Ally" I heard Elliot say smiling at me which I knew made Austin the slightest big jealous.

"I believe the question was directed for me" Austin said annoyed

"Fine.. new question! Who was the last person you kissed?" Cassidy said catching Austin obviously off guard

".Ermm.. Jo" Austin responded smirking at her this time

"Wait... did you just say Jo?" I said while my eyes widened

"Yup... We kissed last" Austin said and that honestly just.. i mean...ouch.

"Ally truth or dare?" Austin said to me

"Truth" I said shyly and still angry at him. I mean I thought he liked me. He made it seem like he did.

"Who was the last person you kissed?" Austin asked me and my face went blank

"...Uhmm..." I said. I mean I didn't want to say him after he just said he kissed Jo. So I did something Ally would never do. I knew it was because my jealousy got to me, but still.

I got up went over to Elliot where he was sitting and put my hand over his mouth and kissed him, well technically my hand. I didn't actually want to kiss him since I wasn't going to stoop to Austin's level.

As soon as I sat down I smiled at Austin and answered him "Elliot".

"Whoa" Cassidy said surprised knowing that I didn't actually kiss him since she was sitting next to him and saw me put my hand over his mouth, heck even Dez saw that.

As soon as I sat down, Austin got up and went inside pretty upset if I might say. You could tell since he slammed the sliding door which led back into the house.

"What's his problem?" I asked slightly annoyed at the fact that if he kissed someone, it was fine. He would get off scot free.. But as soon as I did.. all hell breaks loose doesn't it.. IT WASN'T EVEN A REAL KISS!

"Ally, you know Austin's the jealous type right?" Dez spoke up

The rest of the night was pretty weird actually. I mean we all had fun, there was not doubt about it.. but something was missing.. and that 'something' was Austin. I realized that he always made things funner, if that makes sense? What I mean is... He could really light up a room, and he wasn't there. And honestly, what else could I say? Besides, this was honestly... all my fault.. But one thing that I don't think I could ever forget was what Dez said earlier.. I mean I would never expect him to be- I can't believe ..

Austin is the Jealous Type?

**I just wanted everyone to know I DO NOT HATE ELLIOT WHAT SO EVER! I actually love him in Pretty Little Liars, he is very good looking. **

**I hate the fact that now in all of the fan fics Elliot and Kira are going to be the 'bad people' and I hope that doesn't happen. Honestly, no one should hate on them just because they flirt/date Austin and Ally. It's really not there fault.. If you actually think about it.. It's technically Austin and Ally's fault.**

**BY THE WAY... I think Austin and Ally are going to be an 'off and on' couple which in reality I really do hate so let's hope NOT! **

**anyways please leave a comment thanks! xoxo.**

**The next 2 CHAPTERS are somthing you should all look forward to.. A LOT AND I DO MEAN A LOT .. of **

**D-R-A-M-A-!**


	19. Two can play at this Game

"This isn't working" I sighed sitting pacing back and forth in Cassidy's room Friday morning while her and Elliot were discussing last night.

"Relax, Ally did you see how jealous he was last night! Nice job Elliot" Cassidy said giving a high five to Elliot

"He was pissed not jealous" I corrected them sighing

"Uhm, Ally maybe you have never seen a guy when he's jealous, but Austin is definitely jealous!" Elliot said giving Cass another high five

"Guys the kiss wasn't even real" I said sighing knowing that Austin probably didn't even fall for it

"Well maybe you should give me a real one" Elliot winked and then laughed

"Well, Austin was still jealous" Cassidy said laughing evilly

"I don't think it's going to work, and It wasn't even a kiss" I said rolling my eyes

"Well if my boyfriend did that I would be jealous" Elliot laughed and so did I ... Wait.. What did he say?

"Wait your-" I began but then cut myself off

"Gay? Yup" Elliot said nonchalantly and I just stared at him. I mean he was way too good looking to be gay.

"Are you serious?" I asked blankly not believing it

"Yeah, I've been dating my boyfriend Ben for the past year" Elliot said giggling

"Holy shit, I never would have guessed!" I said startled and there was a long pause and soon both Cass and Elliot started laughing hysterically

"What?" I asked them confused

"We... Gotchya!" They both cheered and started to laugh again

"Wait-What! Wait...so your not-" I began but Elliot cut me off for the second time this morning

"Gay, nope" He said popping the 'p' while Cass continued to laugh

"Oh, shut up you two" I rolled my eyes trying to hide my smile. I mean it was pretty convincing

"You actually believed me though?" Elliot questioned me

"Well, yeah!" I said shyly. At first I obviously didn't but after I did.. Damn he was actually a really good actor

"See, I'm a good actor Ally, you shouldn't worry about tonight! But you should if we don't get a plan ready" He said grabbing a piece of paper and a pen

"Your still not funny" I said rolling my eyes and sitting down beside Elliot

"Not so close Ally, Ben might feel jealous" Elliot said and both him and Cassidy started to laugh again

"Oh shut up! This isn't funny! And I didn't believe it for a second... Elliot is to hot to be gay" I blurted our and then started to chew on a piece of hair realizing what I had said

"So you think I'm 'hot'" Elliot said in a husky voice while smirking at me

"Maybe" I said jokingly seductively

"Ally back off, remember Ben" Elliot said again making both Cass and him laugh, heck even I joined in

"Come on guys... Stop it" I said laughing along with them

"Alright, alright, enough of that... we need a plan" Elliot said taping the pen on the desk

"I got it" Cassidy smiled evilly

"Well, what is it?" I asked wanting to know

"First you have to promise to do everything, and I do mean everything.. I say" Cassidy said smirking at me, and by the look on her face I knew I was going to regret this. Okay, this is usually where I say no and just give up and go home, but not this time. I wanted Austin... and I'm not going to let him go this easily

"Promise" I smiled at her

Austin's Pov:

Maybe I overreacted last night? I mean yeah Ally kissed Elliot but... Who am I kidding? How could she fucken kiss him? I mean were not a couple or dating or whatever, but still I at least though she liked me..And why would Ally kiss Elliot last night if she didn't like him? I mean it's Ally were talking about... nerdy, quiet, goes unnoticed Ally..and... Wait, Wait a fucken minute? Why would she kiss Elliot right in front of me, other than to... other than to make me jealous?

"Oh, she's good" I mumbled to myself. I mean I know Ally and when she liked Mason back at school, it took her a long time to actually like him, not one night.

"This is going to be fun" I said to myself in the mirror as I fixed up my hair, which tonight was just pissing me off. Me and Dez were going to go to Jerry's tonight since Dez told me to come randomly and just yesterday he said he was going to Cassidy... it's really weird since.. Wait- Is he in on it to? Damn Ally was good at this.

"The red one or the purple one?" I asked myself holding up two pairs of tops

"The purple one" I heard someone jump as I turned around to see Emma at the door

"You like the purple top princess?" I asked her and she nodded

"Purple is Ally's favourite colour" She said biting her sleeve as she sat on my bed

"Oh is it now?" I said raising an eyebrow as I put on the purple v-neck

"Yup, she told me it was. And since you like her you should wear her favourite colour" Emma said clapping her small hands

"Who said I like Ally?" I asked pretty shocked that Emma would come up with such an assumption

"Oh, everyone knows you do! You two are going to get married and live happily ever after like Cinderella" She said hugging Mr. Buggsy

"Oh really?" I said raising an eyebrow and smiling at her

"Yeah, it happens in all of the fairty tales when a girl likes a boy, and a boy likes a girl" She giggled as I was about to walk out of my room

"Wait, you have to wear your black jacket" Emma said grabbing it off of the chair and handing my black leather jacket

"Why?" I asked her confused

"Because I heard Ally telling Auntie Mimi that she thought you looked cute in it" She said smiling up at me

"Thank you princess" I said kissing her head and walking out of the cottage

"Tonight is going to be interesting" I mumbled to myself as I walked out to my car and went to pick up Dez

_Honk! Honk!_

_"_Hey man" Dez said while getting into the car and I just nodded at him

"So who else is coming tonight?" I asked Dez in the car since it's about a 15 minute ride to Jerry's and I'm pretty sure I could break him, I mean it's Dez

"Uhm... just us" He replied quickly and then turning on the music

"Yeah, I figured so I invited Jo to come with us" I said as he was changing the channel and then he shut it off suddenly

"Wait- you did what?" He asked as his eyes started to widen slowly

"I invited Jo tonight, so we can have more company tonight and maybe I can get a little something, ya know" I said smirking at myself knowing that Dez would say something about Ally... and just as I predicted it, he did

"Well, I'm not to sure but I'm pretty sure Ally and Cassidy are coming tonight" He said in a higher voice

"Oh great, the more the merrier" I said while turning to the left

"Well, Elliot asked Ally to go to Jerry's tonight" Dez said nervously..

"Wait, Ally didn't ask Elliot?" I asked surprised since she was trying to get me jealous

"Nope, Elliot really likes her, and she agreed because you know how Ally can't say no to anyone, and from that kiss the other night.. I think she likes him back" Dez said which made my blood boil. I would totally understand if she asked him, but the other way around?

"Are you kidding me? I am pretty sure she doesn't like Elliot" I said pissed off

"Austin, are you jealous?" Dez gasped in a jokingly way

"Why would I be jealous of Ally and Elliot?" I spat

"Because you lik-" I cut Dez off

"Don't say it" I said not knowing why, I mean it was easier with all of the other girls I've dated...just I can't even explain it.. I sound like a fucken girl with all these emotions

"Well, why not?" Dez asked bluntly

"Because it's not true" I said sighing as we pulled in to the drive way of Jerry's

"Why is it so fucken hard to say you like Ally?" Dez said angrily which was the first time I heard Dez even swear in his life, well except the time we went to the Zoo and the monkey wouldn't give him his banana back

"Because I-I" I said trying to fight back but it was no use

"Well maybe if you weren't so freaken stubborn, it would be you in there will Ally on a date instead of Elliot" Dez said getting out of the car and shutting the door.

"Fuck" I mumbled to myself knowing that Dez was right, but still Ally was still trying to make me jealous and she already one once, so I am not letting her get away with this and by the end of the night I'll probably tell her how I feel if she gives up the the Elliot act* I mean the night started off bad… can't wait for the rest of the night..

"Hey Austin" I heard Cassidy call over as soon as she saw me walk into Jerry's and to be honest it was really packed for a Friday night, it's usually more packed during the week

"Hey Cass, where's Ally?" I asked looking around for her and Elliot

"Why do you care so much?" She asked slightly smirking

"I wanted to congratulate her on getting a date with Elliot, I think they make a cute couple.. don't you?" I asked smirking to myself and raising an eyebrow

"Wait your not jealous about it?" Cassidy asked surprised

"Jealous, why would I ever be jealous?" I said her smirking and her face went white

"Jealous? Did I say jealous? Oh, look there's Dez, Elliot, and Ally now!" Cassidy said trying to change the subject and dragging me over there

"Cass, relax your going to stretch my shirt" I said rubbing the lines on my shirt which she created

"Sorry, hey guys" Cassidy said acknowledging Elliot and Ally

"Hey guys" Elliot said wrapping his arm around Ally's waist

"Here is the sheet if your going to sing tonight" Jo came over and handed us the clip board

"Hey Jo" I said hugging her

"Hey Austin, I'm guessing your going to sing tonight, like you always do" She said while kissing me on the check as the look on Ally's face was priceless

"Alright anyone else singing tonight?" Jo asked and surprisingly Cassidy shook her head no

"Alright" Jo said taking the clipboard and walking await until-

"Actually, I'll sing" Jo and I both turned our attention to Elliot

"Wow, hot and can sing, looks like you have some competition Austin" Jo said flirtatiously as I rolled my eyes

"Oh, please no one in this place can sing better than me" I said to Elliot who just shrugged his shoulders and sighed his name on the clip board

"Whoa I didn't know you could sing, I love a guy who can sing" Ally said quietly to Elliot but I heard it

"Come on, let's go sit at a booth" Dez said as we all walked over until I pulled Ally aside.

"I love a guy who can sing" I mimicked her

"What? It's true" She said shrugging her shoulders

"So you like me then?" I said taking a step closer to her while she took a step back until she knocked into the wall

"I never said that" She said looking at the ground

"My face is up here Als" I said lifting her chin up to she could face me "And you didn't have to, it's pretty obvious" I said smirking at her

"If I liked you, why would I be here with Elliot huh?" She said as if 'I didn't know'

"Oh, please Ally, don't play stupid with me, I know your trying to make me-"I was about to continue but someone interrupted us

"Hey are you guys okay?" Elliot walked over to Ally and me

"Yeah were fine, thank you" She said kissing him on the check and then giving me a small smirk and walking off with Elliot

"Alright so thankyou Megan!" Carol, who was Jerry's wife clapped and spoke into the microphone

"Next on the list is Elliot" She said and as soon as he walked up on stage all the freaken girls in Jerry's screamed and whistled including Ally

"Hey guys, I'm Elliot and this song is dedicated to my date.. Ally" He said and I narrowed my eyes towards him.

"_I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__You're the one I wanna chase__  
__You're the one I wanna hold__  
__I wont let another minute go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul___

_I know that you are something special__  
__To you I'd be always faithful__  
__I want to be what you always needed__  
__Then I hope you'll see the heart in me___

_I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__You're the one I wanna chase__  
__You're the one I wanna hold__  
__I wont let another minute go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul___

_Your beautiful soul, yeah__  
__You might need time to think it over__  
__But im just fine moving forward__  
__I'll ease your mind__  
__If you give me the chance__  
__I will never make you cry c`mon lets try___

_I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__You're the one I wanna chase__  
__You're the one I wanna hold__  
__I wont let another minute go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul___

_Am I crazy for wanting you__  
__Baby do you think you could want me too__  
__I don't wanna waste your time__  
__Do you see things the way I do__  
__I just wanna know if you feel it too__  
__There is nothing left to hide___

_I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__You're the one I wanna chase__  
__You're the one I wanna hold__  
__I wont let another minute go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul___

_You beautiful soul, yeah"_

"Thank you" He said as all the girls literally jumped on him after he walked on stage

"You were amazing" Ally said running up to him and kissing his cheek "And you didn't have to dedicate that song to me" She said blushing

"I didn't have to but I wanted to" He said kissing her fore head and honestly all of this 'couple' bullshit was pissing me off

"Elliot that was so good" Jo came up and draped herself over him

"Pft, not as good as me right?" I said grabbing her attention as she walked over to me and kissed me on the check

"Obviously not baby" She said as I could see Ally in the corner of my eye clenching her teeth. Alright, Jo was probably the biggest slut around which is why Ally was probably so jealous of her, I mean she got every* guys she wanted

"Thank you Elliot for that outstanding performance" Carol said and the audience clapped one more time "And next is is no other than Austin Moon, everyone give him a round of applause" Carol said as she hugged me on stage and gave me a guitar

"Hey guys, I'm Austin" I said smiling at the crowd and everyone cheered "Here it goes" I said and starting to strum the guitar.. and once everyone recognized the beat they all started to cheer again

"Also, I would like to dedicate this song to Jo" I said smirking right at Ally who looked like she was going to kill me at the moment

"_My life is brilliant._

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high, [ - video/radio edited version]  
[- From: .net -]  
Fucking high, [ - CD version]  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you."

"Thank you everyone" I said and I walked off of the stage

"I can't believe you dedicated that song to Jo" I saw Cassidy said coming up to me pretty ticked off

"Who else would I dedicate that to?" I raised an eyebrow at her

"Dude, what are you trying to do?" Dez came up to me

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"Why are you trying to make Ally jealous?" Dez asked and I rolled my eyes

"Who said I was?" I asked him while Cassidy just scoffed

"Well it's pretty obvious" Dez said and Cassidy just crossed her arms

"Well, she's doing the exact same thing, isn't she? And Dez I would at least expect you to be on my side instead of hers." I said smirking as both Cassidy and Dez just froze there

"Exactly" I said to both of them and I just walked away

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Ally said and without me answering she just took my arms and dragged me to a corner

"Yes?" I said waiting for her to say something as she just stood there crossing her arms and tapping her foot

"What the fuck are you doing?" She said obviously pissed off, I could tell because Ally doesn't swear at all

"What am I doing?" I asked her sarcastically

"You know exactly what your doing" She spat

"No actually I'm just doing what you're doing with Elliot, it's pretty said your using him like that" I said and that was when she just froze

"I'm-I'm-I'm not using him" She managed to get out

"Oh really, please Ally it's obvious your trying to make me jealous" I said and she just rolled her eyes

"Why would I ever want to make you jealous?" She rolled her eyes at me

"Because you like me, and you're to scared to admit it" I said smirking at her

"I don't like you, I'm here with Elliot..." She said looking down at the floor again

"Really, look me in the eyes and tell me you like him, I dare you too" I said and she just stared at the floor not saying anything

"Exactly Ally, like you actually like Elliot, and I bet that kiss was fake too" I said and she looked up at me

"That kiss was not fake" She said clenching her teeth only inches away from my face

"Prove it" I said knowing that it was fake, and as soon as she said that, she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to where Elliot and Jo were standing and talking to

"Hey Al-"Elliot began but Ally cut him off, no not by saying anything, but with a kiss. I was actually shocked when she kissed him… shocked and pissed off. But really? I just, I mean it's Ally

"There, is that good enough proof for you" Ally said smirking at me and walking off causing me to follow her

"It's still not working" I said with my hands in my pocket

"Really, what's not working?" Ally said feeling like she has the upper hand and really… she does.

"You trying to make me jealous" I said and her face slightly dropped

"Well, even if I was trying to make you jealous, its working is it not?" She said smirking and folding her arms

"No, it's actually not" I said rolling my eyes and she leaned up and whispered in my ear

"That's bullshit" She whispered and smirked at me

"There is no point on you making me jealous" I said staring at her

"But it's working, and I know it is because I can see the jealousy in your eyes" She said smirking at me

"Well, you know what?" I said angrily now. I mean fuck.

"What Austin, What?" She said tapping her foot.

"Two can play at this game" I said and walked passed her as she stood her obviously smirking knowing she won.

"Fuck" I mumbled to myself as I walked outside of Jerry's and leaned against the wall. She was right, all along she was right. Obviously, she was making me jealous.. Because I get jealous way to easily.. It's just Ally makes me jealous so easy, especially with Elliot. Like why does she have to be so irresistible? You know I should have just took Dez's advice. If I just told her how I feel it would be so easy and she would be going to Jerry's with me not freaken Elliot. And something tells me everyone is in on this plan even Elliot. Holy shit, she got Elliot in on the plan too.. Wait- what school did he say he was from? Acting Academy of Orlando or something? The guy is a fucken actor! You know I have to give it to Ally, she was way better at this than I thought.. But she isn't the winner yet… because..

Two can play at this game.

Hey guys I am going to be doing a two part of chapter 19. So here is part 1 as promised! By the way, I won't be able to post until next Wednesday because I wont over my internet bill and my mom is really pissed so sorry I still love you all but next week I will post one everyday I promise

Leave a review! Please tell me if you like it or not?

By the way **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ****IlikeBubblegum**


	20. The Answer to Number 10

"What time is it?" I mumbled as the light shined into my eyes as I stretched. It was about 11:30ish which was odd since I am usually an early waker. I just couldn't sleep last night.

"_Two can play at this game" _

Austin's words kept on ringing in my head over and over again, and okay I admit I might have taken it a little too far last night. I mean I wanted to make him jealous not hate me.

As I jumped off of the top bunk I noticed Austin's bed was made and he wasn't there, which was odd. I mean Austin rarely ever did his bed.

"Morning princess Ally" I heard Emma run up behind me and jump on my back

"Morning princess Emma" I said grabbing her and sitting down on the couch

"Why are you up so late? Everyone ate breakfast but Auntie Mimi told me to tell you that there is French toast in the fridge" Emma said smiling up at me while playing with her yellow sun dress

"Thank you Emma, but where is everyone?" I asked noticing that no one was around the house which was really strange

"Well, mommy went to Margret's, Uncle Mike went fishing with Bruno next door and his two sons, Auntie Mimi is starting the laundry and Austin went out with Dez this morning." She said counting her fingers "And that is everyone" She said folding her hands and looking up at me

"Morning Ally, sleep well?" Mimi said walking into the kitchen with a basket of dirty clothes

"Yes I did" I said smiling back at her as I walked over to the fridge to get the French toast

"That's good! Do you mind watching Emma for a while? I was going to start the laundry but I am going to visit Margret today since Maggie is already there" She said putting down the laundry by the door

"Yeah, that's fine. And by the way... Did Austin say when he was going to come back?" I asked her knowing I owed him an apology

"Oh in about two hours or so, but me and Maggie will be home before that. Oh, and Ally weren't you and Austin supposed to go out to the town today?" Mimi asked me as she put on her shoes.

"Actually, you just reminded me Mimi. And Austin probably forgot too" I said obviously lying. I didn't forget mostly because I have a very good memory

"Oh well, he can take you out to town tonight dear, there having an ancient Chinese festival or something along those lines. There's dancing, food, there are those people who juggle fire. It's very fun actually, and I was thinking of bringing Emma since she goes every year. And he should take you I mean we only have a month left of summer right" Mimi said and that was when I realized it was July 31st

"Yeah, I'll see, he might have other plans" I said as I waved goodbye to Mimi. I mean how could I tell her, 'oh by the way Mimi, no me and Austin are on horrible terms because I was a well total bitch and went to kiss another guy just because I was jealous of him and Jo'. God, this was not how I wanted my summer to end. That was when I promised myself by the end of the day today me and Austin were going to be friends at the least.

"Alright Princess Emma, what do you want to do?" I asked her and with that we were off to the park since she wanted to play on the swings.

* * *

"Okay, what are you making?" I asked Emma who was playing with the green play dough that I made for her once we came back from the park

"A dinosaur" She cheered which in all honestly looked like a blob

"Oh, I can see there's the tail" I said but she cut me off

"That's the nose" She said stretching a piece of play dough

"Oh, I see and there is a... a foot" I said pointing to a piece of play dough with was scrunched up

"No, no princess Ally! That's the face" Emma said as I sighed

"Sorry Em, I'm just out of it today" I said grabbing my piece of play dough and stretching it making it into a heart

"You know what Mr. Buggsy told me?" She said as I played red and white play dough making a pink colour

"What did he tell you?" I asked making little balls out of the pink play dough

"That you should go and talk to Austin" She said smiling down at her play dough

"Why would I need to?" I asked as I bit on my lip. It was honestly like Emma could constantly read my mind with anything that has to do with Austin... which was pretty creepy

"Because I know you two are not talking with each other, so you should make up and go like this" Emma said grabbing her two hands and made then kiss which was let I let out a small laugh

"You know Em, that's really good advice. Sometimes I forget, you only 5 years old" I said hugging Emma

"I'm very smart for my age Princess Ally, everyone forgets that" She said grinning at me and hugging me

"That's true I even forgot you were-"I began but stopped after I heard the door open hoping that maybe it was Austin and I could talk to him

"Hello girls, did you have a fun afternoon?" Aunt Maggie walked in the door with Mimi

"Mommy!" Emma screamed and ran up to her giving her a big hug as I followed her to the door

"Did you have fun Emma?" Aunt Maggie asked as she knelt down to talk to Emma

"The best time Mommy! I always have fun with Princess Ally! We went to the park, and then we played outside and went for a swim, and then Ally made play dough and we played with it. It was so much fun" Emma said twirling around in her sun dress

"I'm glad you two had fun! Was Emma a hassle?" Aunt Maggie asked me and I shook my head

"Aunt Maggie, Emma is never a hassle" I say as Aunt Maggie smiled at me

"Good! As long as you were good Em, and you didn't cause any trouble... I guess me and Aunt Mimi can take you to the festival tonight" Aunt Maggie said as Emma clapped her hands

"Yay! Can you take me Aunt Mimi?" Emma asked Mimi

"Well seeing as you were good, of course Em" Mimi smiled and Emma jumped up on her giving her a big hug

"Good, so later me, you and your mom will go to the festival after we eat dinner. How does that sound?" Mimi asked and Emma smiled and clapped her hands

"Perfect!" She cheered as we all walked into the house while I took a seat on the couch and turned on the television

"Whoa, I'm very surprised Emma didn't cause any trouble" Aunt Maggie said as her and Mimi walked into the kitchen as Emma came to watch TV. with me but sat beside the coffee table

"She's a good girl Maggie, you have to start giving her more credit" Mimi said as Emma crossed her hands and nodded

"See mommy, I'm always a good girl" Mimi said smiling up at her mom and Mimi as Mimi started to sort the laundry

"See mommy, I'm always a good girl" Aunt Maggie said mimicking Emma which caused both me and Mimi to laugh

"Ehh" Emma said sticking her tongue out at Aunt Maggie which made her do the exact same thing and Emma giggled

"Like mother, like daughter" Mimi said sorting the laundry by colour before she put it in the washing machine

"Hm, it's weird. Ally what time is it dear?" Aunt Maggie asked me as I checked my watch

"About 4:00, Why?" I asked her

"No reason, just Austin texted me saying he would be home by now and he's not here" Aunt Maggie said and as soon as she said that, we all heard the door open

"I'm home" We heard Austin call as he gave us all a wave and then walked into our room

"Maybe I should talk to him?" I mumbled to myself low enough so that Mimi and Aunt Maggie wouldn't hear

"Yeah, you should" I heard Emma say as she was only inches to my face

"Whoa, Emma you scared me" I said jolting back not realizing that she crept up so close to my face

"You were zoning off" She said sitting beside me

"Oh, whoops" I said smiling down at her

"So…" She said as if I was suppose to know what she was saying

"So..?" I asked staring at her blankly

"Go and talk to him!" She said sticking her hand out and with the other one she made her fingers walk on it

"Maybe later I just don't kno-" I said but Emma cut me off

"Now!" She whined grabbing my hand and making me get off of the couch

"Why does Ally have to talk to Austin?" Mimi asked concerned

"I'll explain that later, first we have to get her in there" Emma said as I blushed. It was like the entire family was going to help her get me to talk to him

"Okay, fine I'll go talk to him..." I said walking along with hallway which leads to our bedroom

"Shssjhfd" I heard whispers behind me and as soon as I turned around I saw Mimi, Emma, and Aunt Maggie stick their heads out behind the wall and as soon as I caught them, they jumped back behind the wall

"I can see you guys" I said whispering so that Austin wouldn't hear. They soon all poked their heads back and with their hand motioning for me to go

"Alright, someone give me a push" I whispered and I felt Emma's little hands push me almost into the room.

Before I entered the room I looked back once more to see Emma, Auntie Maggie, and Mimi and sticking their thumbs up. I really don't know why I was so nervous about this. I guess I didn't want to hear the words 'I don't feel the same way about you' or 'I don't want to be friends'.

"Well, here goes nothing" I whispered to myself as I was about to step inside the room, but I guess I was taking to long because I felt Emma come up behind me and push me in Austin's well 'our' room.

* * *

"Heyyyy" I said stretching out the word which made me sound guiltier than I was. Austin just looked up at me while he stopped strumming his acoustic guitar and just kept it on his lap. He looked up at me and gave me the look like 'what do you want'.

"Can uhm.. I talk to you for a second?" I asked as I closed the door behind me and went to go and sit beside him on the bunk bed.

"Well, it looks like you already are" He said starring at me

"Look Austin, I don't get what's wrong to be honest?" I said as he just stared blankly at me

"Nothing's wrong?" He said shrugging his shoulders

"Don't give me that! Something is definitely wrong. I mean okay, I get it, I shouldn't have made you jealous. I was wrong, but there is no need for ignoring me" I said angrily and he just rolled his eyes

"Okay, fine roll your eyes at me. I just don't get why you're mad" I said as he put his guitar down beside his bed and stood up

"Clearly you don't" He said standing up

"Look, there is no reason you should be mad at me. I mean I just tried to get your attention, because I thought uhm…You ..ugh" I stuttered while turning a light red

"You thought what?" He stood there staring at me to continue. I gulped and sucked in all the courage I had and just spit it out

"Austin, I –Ugh..I thought you liked me" I said and he just shook his head slowlsy

"Well, I…uhm..I don't" He said softly like he was trying to convince himself and walked out of the room slamming the door which made me flinch

"I should just leave it alone" I whispered to myself whipping away the single tear that rolled down my face. I usually pride myself for not crying over guys, but this was just different. He is just so different. The door slowly opened and I expected it to be Emma, but to my surprise it wasn't

"He's wrong you know" I saw Mimi say as she walked into the room

"Did you hear everything?" I asked her nervously and she nodded her head slowly

"Oh, were just not on well uhm… good terms" I said giving her a fake smile

"Are you okay sweetheart?" She said to sit beside me rubbing my back

"If you want to hear the truth, then no. I just-I-I just thought that after we would talk we would go back to being friends. I mean sure I would love it if we maybe dated but friends would be super" I said sighing as I looked down at the floor.

"Just let him cool off, I know he might seem like a total annoyance now, but I've never seen him like anyone as much as he likes you. Just give him time Ally, he'll come around" Mimi said putting a hand on my shoulder for comfort

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry… This must be so awkward for you! I mean I am basically telling you I like your son" I said realising that I was basically telling Mimi I had the biggest crush on her son

"Ally, dear relax. Honestly, It's fine and trust me when I say this.. Austin does like you back" Mimi said trying to comfort me

"Look Mimi, I really do appreciate this, trust me I do. It's just I know he doesn't, but thank you for trying to cheer me up" I said trying not to shed the tears that I knew were building up.

"That's where you wrong Ally" Mimi said handing me a crumpled up piece of paper

"What is this?" I asked grabbing the piece of paper out of her hands

"It got kind of ruined in the wash since I didn't realize it was in a pocket.. And the top you can barley see what it written down but you can see the last part and that is all that is important" Mimi said giving me a smile and then walking out of the room shutting the door slowly behind her.

"Okay?" I mumbled to myself as I just stared at the crumbled up piece of paper trying to figure out what is was before I opened it up.

"What the-?" I said but cut myself off starring what was written on the piece of paper. And in all honestly, I don't think I've ever been more shocked in my entire life. The tears that were building up just started to slowly flow down my ears, but this time they weren't tears of sadness or disappointment but of joy, which was really rare. I couldn't believe what was written down on the piece of paper, something that I would have never expected in my life…It was..

_10.) A beautiful Girl starting with ….. __A_

_**Ally Dawson**_

The answer to number 10..

I POSTED THIS CHAPTER TODAY ONLY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS WITH ALL OF MY LIFE! – YOU ARE FREAKEN WELCOME :)

**What do you guys think? Love it or Hate it? And the next chapter I know you guys will love! Please leave a review ! thank you for all of your reviews! Xoxo**

**ALSO A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL YOU GUYS FOR WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY I LOVE YOU ALL THANKYOU! **

**-L **


	21. Picture Perfect

It was about an hour after I received the crumbled up piece of paper from Mimi. It took an entire hour for me to decide whether or not to talk to Austin about it. I mean after what happened earlier I didn't know if I should, I mean would you? Since I was planning on going to the festival with or without Austin I took a shower, curled my hair, and changed my clothes. I chose to wear black combat boots, and a cute dark blue dress. It was tight right until my waist which was when it flowed out; it was also a sweetheart dress which had a black belt right under my chest. It was pretty cute if you ask me, not too fancy though and really simple just how I like it. I at least wanted to look half decent tonight.

"Mimi" I called running out of my room

"Is everything alright?" Mimi called startled

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, and yeah everything is fine." I said standing there smiling at her

"Well, isn't someone all dressed up?" Mimi said smiling at me as Auntie Maggie, Emma and Mike walked into the kitchen

"Yeah" I said blushing a little

"So who are you trying to impress?" Mike asked raising an eyebrow and I hoped that Mimi didn't tell him

"Honey, how about you go wash up" Mimi said signalling Mike to leave

"Alright, alright I get it. But when I meet this boy, I get to play the father part and scare him. One question, is he good to you?" Mike asked and everyone started to laugh

"What?" Mike asked confused and Mimi looked at me waiting for me to say something about it

"Well, your going to be scaring your son" I said in a low voice blushing as everyone started to giggle

"Wait you and-"Mike began but stopped

"Well not officially, not really. I have to talk to him first" I said playing with the bottom of my dress

"Whoa, one day gone and I apparently miss everything" Mike said gesturing his hands

"Alright Mike, can you give us a minute" Aunt Maggie said looking at her brother

"Oh, I get it 'girl talk'" Mike said quoting 'girl talk' and then walked up the stairs

"You look like a real princess Ally" Emma said walking towards me and hugging my leg

"I'm not nearly as pretty as a real princess Emma" I said smiling down at her

"Your right" Emma said which made me a little confused "You're even prettier" She exclaimed giving me a hug as I picked her up

"Thank you princess" I smiled and swung her around

"Alright so down to business" Aunt Maggie said sitting down on the couch as we all joined her

"Are you going to talk to Austin about the note?" Mimi asked me

"Well, yeah I was planning on talking to him before the festival tonight. Have you guys seen him?" I asked him looking around noticing that he wasn't around

"No dear, he left about a half hour ago but we might have an idea of where he went" Aunt Maggie said looking at Mimi

"Well he said he was going out to meet Dez, but I can tell that's a lie. Usually, when he needs time to think, which I think he did, he goes for a run and then goes and sits on the dock at the other end of the beach, where no one usually swims" Mimi said giving me a hopeful look

"Do you think he's there?" I asked Mimi and Aunt Maggie

"It's where his brother would take him all the time when he was small. We've never actually been there. I've only heard about it a couple of times but me and Mimi are pretty sure he's there" Aunt Maggie told me while I remembered what Austin told me about his brother

"So it's on the end of the beach where there are no cottages right, just the forest?" I asked Mimi who nodded her head

"You have to go through the forest to get there though, before you did not have to, but that was only because the forest is getting really big now" Aunt Maggie told me conforming it with Mimi

"Alright, I think I'm going to go and talk to him. And if things don't go well I will go to the festival with Cass and I'll meet you guys there" I said smiling opening the front door to the cottage

"Good luck Ally!" Mimi, Aunt Maggie and Emma screamed while Emma saved goodbye

"Thank you!" I called but before I could go Emma came running up to me calling my name

"Yes Princess Emma?" I asked kneeling down to so we could be face to face

"Here, it's good luck" Emma said giving me a purple stone

"Are you sure you want to give it to me?" I asked her looking at the stone with was actually really pretty

"Yup" She nodded and hugged me

"Thank you Emma" I whispered while I stood up, putting the stone in my pocket and walked out the door.

"Please wish me good luck" I whispered before I started to walk to the beach.

* * *

The forest was actually pretty creepy and dark too which was strange. It was about 6:00 now and even though it was extremely light outside because of the summer the trees blocked out most of the light. It honestly feels like I've been walking for hours but in reality I probably only been walking for 15 or 20 minutes. Finally, I saw the tiny crack in the forest which probably leads to the outside of the forest where the dock was. As I quickly ran out of the crack, I saw the small piece of sand with a long dock stretching out into the ocean, which was quite beautiful actually. It was a small piece of sand since there was forest all around it and the dock stretched out far into the ocean, almost close to the deep end and on the edge of the dock having his legs dipped into the water with his shoes on the land was Austin. And that was when my stomach decided to start doing flips; I could barley walk onto the dock. I just stood at the end of the dock which suddenly started to stretch longer and longer making Austin seeming farther and father away.

"It's only your eyes playing tricks on you" I assured myself before taking off my combat boots and walking onto the dock breathing heavily. I knew I was scared, just not this scared. I mean…I just didn't want to loose him all over again. I wanted us to be friends at the least and that it was is going to happen.

"Shh" I whispered to myself as the wood cracked as I stepped on a piece. The dock was pretty old so I couldn't blame it, just I wanted to surprise Austin or at least just quietly go sit beside him. Thank god he didn't hear.

I was legit two steps behind him and I didn't have the courage to go and just sit beside him on the dock. It's not like there was no room, because there was. I just didn't want him to hate me even more than he already does.

"_Come on Ally, Just do it!" _

"_Just walk over there"_

"_It's not that hard"_

The voices in my head rang over and over again, and I knew they were right.

Maybe it was just in the moment, but I had realized that I had a lot more courage than I did back in school. I mean I had gotten through the entire summer and I could get through this rough patch too. All I had to do was sit beside to him and talk to him, or at least make him listen to what I have to say and then see what happens. And what ever happens..happens. That was when I remembered a quote from the book "Golden Years" I read at the beginning of the summer by Audrey Roberts. One of my favourite quotes comes from that book and it is:

"_We only regret the chances we didn't take in life when we had the opportunity to– Audrey Roberts"_

"I'm not going to regret taking this chance" I whispered to myself quietly so Austin couldn't hear me. And I did it, I sucked up all of the courage I had and went to sit beside him on the dock.

"_What ever happens, happens" _

This was the last thing that went through my head before I went to talk to him.

"It's beautiful here" I say quietly as I sat beside him and dipped my feet in the water swaying them slowly back and forth causing ripples

"My brother used to take me here all the time… when he was-"Austin said cutting himself off. The good thing was his reaction was totally different than I expected. I mean he didn't get up and walk away or anything. I think were on a somewhat 'good' start. Then again, he is Austin Moon.

"It's hard for you, isn't it?" I asked him as he nodded his head slightly

"It's just- Hard.. you know when like you want to talk to him but you can't" He said taking in a deep breath

"I know. Sometimes when I want to talk to my mom I can't because she isn't here anymore. And it's hard when I want to tell her about my problems I can't and it's hard because if she was here she would understand. You're lucky; you at least have a dad who you can talk to. It would be really awkward asking my dad about guy advice" I said hoping for him to at least crack some what of a smile and he did. It was the slightest smile I have ever seen but he did smile.

"Thank you" He said staring down at his hands

"For what? I didn't help you with anything?" I said a little bit confused

"Making me feel better" He said as I smiled, I mean it was a good thing that I came right?

"So..?" He said now looking straight at me while he stretched his arms back and rested them behind him

"So…..What?" I asked him scrunching my eyebrows

"There has to be a reason why you came here. I mean you didn't just notice me gone, and decide to come keep me company.. So spill!" He said waiting for me to give him an answer and I tried to honestly, just… No words came out of my mouth.

"Ally….?" He said waving a hand in front of my face

"Uhm…. I just wanted to know where you were, that's all" I said mentally slapping myself for two reasons 1) 1ying to him considering I never lie and 2) Not telling him why I was here

"That's all bullshit, just tell me" He said noticing I was lying, which I never understood how he did that

"I… uhm….Came here… because.. I.. I wanted to talk about us" I said just spitting out the truth

"What about us?" He asked cockily raising an eyebrow as I smacked his chest lightly

"Austin, I'm serious. Look I just really want to talk about us and where we stand" I said rubbing my arm

"Well-"Austin began talking but I cut him off wanting him to listen to me

"Look, before you say anything.. Please just let me finish talking" I said as he didn't say anything so I continued. I took one deep breath in and I knew right this second, I was going to let out every single feeling I felt towards him. I knew it could end up really bad but I knew I had to take this chance.

"Look, Austin… I just, okay. I'll be the first to admit I wasn't the happiest about coming up to the cottage knowing that you would be here. But I guess after actually getting to know you better I realized that you were actually really sweet and ugh-yeah. Well just, I-I… Look, Austin I like you. Okay! I do like you. Ever since you kissed me that night I couldn't stop thinking about you and I thought you liked me too. And when you said the last person you kissed was Jo, I guess I got jealous. And well Cass, Elliot and I devised a plan to get you jealous, and it seemed to work. But I knew it would only upset you, and well I am honestly sorry about it. Look I really want to start over and become friends again. But I really do like you Austin, more than a friend… and I- Uhm….I-I-I-I know you feel the same way, even if you don't want to admit it." I said biting my lip knowing that I just basically well, poured my heart out to him and all he is doing is sitting there not saying anything.

"Look Ally, I'm sorry but I- uhm.. I just like you as a friend, nothing more." He said again like he was trying to convince himself

"I-" I began to say but then cut myself off noticing that he was getting up and started to walk away making wet footprints on the wood.

See not this time. Not this time, was I going to let him walk out on me again, when I know he was just lying to himself.

"Stop!" I said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards me so he could face me

"What is it?" He asked like he was annoyed by this, but at this point I couldn't care less

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I know you like me Austin so don't try to deny it" I said looking back at forth between both of his eyes

"I don't" He replied clenching his teeth

"Really? Who are you trying to convince you don't like me? Because it seems like you're trying to convince yourself rather than me. And you're doing a pretty shitty job at it" I said raising my voice only a little

"I'm _sure_ I don't like you Ally. I'm not trying to convince myself, and really how the fuck would you even know how I feel? Why don't you stop putting fucken words in my mouth! How are you so 'sure' I like you" He said harshly putting quotations over 'sure'

"Because" I said softly going into the pocket of my dress and grabbing the crumbled piece of paper and taking it out and grabbing his hand and putting the paper in it

"What is this?" He asked starring down at the paper in his hand

"Why don't you open it and find out yourself?" I said not rudely and looked up at him.

He slowly took the piece of paper in both hands and slowly opened it and looked, if you ask me, pretty shocked about what was written on the piece of paper.

"Where did you get this?" He asked looking up at me and then back down at the piece of paper a couple of times

"It doesn't matter" I said as he didn't look at me after it and just looked down at the piece of paper

"I-"He began but I cut him off

"Don't freaken try to tell me you don't like me after this, just please don't. I really don't want to hear it" I said starring up at him watching him as he just looked at the piece of paper in shock

"Ally, I-"Before he could finish, I really don't know what got into me. I guess it was a way of shutting him up or maybe I just didn't want hear the words 'I don't like you'. I slowly grabbed his face, leaned up and kissed him. And to my surprise he dropped the piece of paper, wrapped his arms around my waist.. And kissed me back. It felt like minutes, hours, days we kissed but I knew it only lasted for a couple of seconds... Well best couple of seconds of my life.

As we pulled away slowly not wanting the kiss to end, I was terrified about what he would say.

"…" I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. No words, no sounds, nothing.

"I like you to Ally" Austin whispered as he was only inches away from my face which made me smile

"Now, was that so hard?" I said asking him as I bit my lip to stop me from smiling but I knew I smiled anyways, but at this point I couldn't care less

"Not as hard as I thought it would be" He said smiling leaning down to kiss my check

"Come on" Austin said grabbing my hand as we walked off of the dock

"Can I ask you something?" I said biting my lip knowing that what I could ask might just ruin everything

"You just did" He said smirking at he put on his shoes

"Two things actually, One, did you actually kiss Jo?" I asked probably sounding way to concerned

"She actually kissed me, and I knew it would make you jealous so when Cassidy asked me I said her. I think it's really hot when you get jealous" He said smirking and I nudged him a little

"Oh, shut up. You were pretty jealous when I kissed Elliot" I said raising an eyebrow and instead of him getting mad he just smiled which kind of got to me "What?" I asked him wanting to know why he smiled at that

"Nothing, yeah I was jealous and mad about the entire thing, but… I found it really cute how you went through all that trouble to get me jealous" He said smirking and I blushed

"And what's the second question?" He asked me as I put on my combat boots

"Uhm… Okay… Just.. Why was it so hard for you to say you liked me?" I asked biting my lip and I knew I said something wrong when I say his smile fade

"It's just I push away the people I like the most. I have a fear of losing the ones I love the most, and Ally I rather have you as a friend than loose you" Austin said making me turn bright red. I mean he didn't want to loose me and no guy has ever said that to me before.

"Austin, your never going to loose me. I promise" I said as he came up to me and kissed me quickly

"I can get use to this" I whispered as he kissed me again. I honestly never expected that I would ever date Austin, and I do mean ever. But I'm glad I took this chance.

"So you want to go to the festival?" Austin said grabbing my hand

"Yeah, Cass and everyone are going to meet us there. I didn't tell them that you were coming for sure, since I didn't know how this was going to go. But its 6:30 and we can still make it. Your parents and Aunt Maggie and Emma are coming at around 7:30-8:00" I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist

"Alright, let's go then" He gave walking into the crack of the forest.

I remembered Emma giving me her special purple stone which apparently was lucky according to her.. And guess what? It was lucky for me too!

"Thanks Emma" I mumbled to myself holding the stone in my hand

"Are you coming Al?" Austin said peeking his head through the trees

"Yeah, let's go" I said walking through the trees taking one last glimpse at the secluded area with the dock

* * *

"Hey guys" I said as I ran over to Cass, Elliot, Dez, and Charlie

"Ally! I thought you weren't going to make it, why did you take so long?" She asked me as she gave me a hug

"I picked up someone along the way" I said tilting my head back to where Austin was walking coming up to meet us

"Oh shit, Elliot get on with the plan" Cassidy said as Austin came up to us

"Right" Elliot said running over to my side and putting his arm around me

"You're not going to need to do that anymore Elliot" Austin said and he grabbed my waist

"Wait-"Elliot began

"You-"Charlie continued

"Guys are-"Dez continued and Cassidy well finished their uncompleted sentence

"Together! Awe" Cassidy said jumping up and down

"Everyone meet my girlfriend, Ally Dawson" Austin said kissing my check and everyone was pretty shocked including me. I mean he never really asked me to be his girlfriend but I didn't care too much about that

"Girlfriend! Awe" Cassidy sighed again as Austin went to talk to Dez

"Look man, I'm sorry for getting mad at you. You were only trying to help" Austin said putting his hands in his pocket

"As long as your happy man, were good" Dez said literally hugging Austin in a bromance kind of way which I thought wad incredibly cute

"Hem hem" A voice said from behind and when I turned around I saw an unhappy Jo standing behind up crossing her arms and tapping her foot

"Hi Joe" I said giving her a quick smile

"So your dating Austin huh?" She said almost like she was trying to intimidate me

"Uhm…I-" I was cute off by Austin and thank god he did or else I would have just froze there

"Yeah we are actually dating" Austin said grabbing my hand trying to relax me

"Well…" She said putting her lips together "I'm really happy for you too, it's time where Austin finds a girl who can actually care about him too" She said giving me a smile and Austin a hug

"Thanks, Jo" I said smiling back at her as she waved and walked away

"So, are we going to go have fun or what?" Cassidy said taking Dez's hand and walking to the festival signalling Charlie, Austin and I to follow and we did

"Oh my gosh look!" Cassidy screamed as we all walked towards a bunch of people juggling fire on stage

"That's so cool" Charlie screamed as we all stood there awestruck. It was probably the most amazing thing I have ever seen. There were about 4 men up on stage dressed up as Native Indians juggling fire and blowing it up into the air.

"What's this festival called again?" I asked to Austin

"Chelleia Festival, It's celebrated about once a year by people who claim to be native aboriginals. There's dancing, singing, as you can see fire juggling, stories around the campfire. It's so awesome" Austin whispered in my ear

"Whoa!" Me, Cass, Dez, Austin, and Charlie ass screamed as the 4 guys blew fire off of the stage right over our heads. The entire crowd ducked hoping that the fire wouldn't hit them and obviously it didn't. But as soon as we all stood up again we all started to clap.

"Thank you everyone for seeing the Sassari Brothers" A women went up to the microphone and said as the crowd clapped again.

"That was amazing!" Cassidy said cheering as we continued to talk a bout it

"Well, what do you guys want to do now?" Charlie asked as he lit a cigarette, funny how I didn't know he smoked

"Well, what time is it? And then we'll choose something to do!" Dez asked as Charlie checked his phone

"Almost 9:00" Charlie said taking a drag of his cigarette and putting his phone in his pocket

"Shoot! Uhm, Austin I promised to go and see your family and Emma." I said realizing what time it was. Well, I guess the saying "Time flies when you're having fun" is true

"Alright, how about we go see my family and then well meet up with you guys soon" Austin said as we all nodded

"Bye guys!" Austin and I both yelled as we walked over to the singing area where Aunt Maggie texted Austin saying that they were there.

"Princess Ally!" Emma called as we approached the area

"Hey Princess Emma" I said letting go of Austin's hand so I could give her a hug

"You have to come and watch this guy over there sing. He's only 14 and he's really good!" Emma said running back to take her seat as the little boy started to sing again

"I'll be there in a minute" I called over to Emma who already started clapping her hands as the boy sang

"So, I'm guessing things went well between you two" Mimi and Aunt Maggie came to talk to me as Austin went over to talk to his dad about yesterday or something

"Yeah actually, better than I thought it would" I said blushing as I rubbed my arm

"So what happened?" Aunt Maggie asked as I began to explain the story but Austin came over and interrupted me

"So mom, Aunt Maggie so have you met Ally my girl friend" Austin said wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder

"Girlfriend huh?" Aunt Maggie said as she smiled at me

"You didn't get that far in the story" Mimi said grinning at me

"Uhm, yeah well basically it ended like that" I said rubbing my arm

"Mom please, you're getting her embarrassed" Austin said kissing my shoulder

"Oh please honey, Ally was going to tell us either way" Mimi said as Mike came over

"Wait you two- How much did I miss in just one day?" Mike said as Mimi jokingly pushed him a little

"I'm very happy for you two, and Austin please keep this one. I actually like her" Mike joked as Austin rolled his eyes jokingly

"Dad relax, I'm not letting this one go" Austin said hugging me tighter, but not to tight.

"Awe! You two really are cute! Now, just wait until Emma finds out, she's going to freak" Aunt Maggie said and too soon because guess who was standing behind her at this point

"Wait, until I find out about what?" Emma said crossing her arms

"Emma, how did you get behind us, you were just listening to Dean Sing" Aunt Maggie said pointing to Dean

"I'm always one step ahead of everyone and I hear everything" Emma said smiling "Now, what I am going to find out" She said asking her mom who turned around and looked at us

"Well why don't you go and ask Princess Ally and Prince Austin!" Aunt Maggie said as Emma came stomping over to us

"Yes!" Emma said swaying back and forth

"Well, princess me and Ally are dating" Austin said as Emma started to jump up and down

"Yay! I knew it! Mr. Buggsy was right!" Emma said screaming and jumping up and down. She seemed like she was more happy than I was.

"Is that okay Princess Emma?" I asked her already knowing the answer

"Uhm Princess Ally that's not okay, it's perfect! A perfect fairytale!" Emma cheered and hugged me

"I'm glad you like Ally more than me. Where's my hug?" Austin asked extending his arms and Emma ran into him and hugged him

"Here, and wait" Emma said taking a step back from Austin

"Yes Em?" Austin said kneeling down to her

" . . . . . " Emma said taking a pause after each word and poking Austin chest who just seemed to laugh

"I promise.. I won't" He said kissing Emma on the check

"Good" Emma said hugging Austin again.

"Good, now if my family is done kidnapping my girlfriend, do you mind if I have her?" He said taking my hand

"That is fine! You can finish the story at home later" Mimi said as both her and Aunt Maggie hugged me. I'm honestly glad that his family thinks were good together.

* * *

"Austin, we could have stayed with your family" I said pulling him making him stop and turn around to face me

"Ally" He whined "My family is just, they like you to much. You know, I want to spend time with my girlfriend too" He pouted as I leaned up to kiss him. Hm, I love his kisses.

"Huh, Alright. I'm a very wanted girl but I guess I can make time for you. How does next week sound?" I said jokingly

"How does now sound?" He said leaning down to kiss me again

"Sounds, perfect" I said as he grabbed my hand in the opposite direction we were originally walking

"Where are we going, I thought we were going to meet up with everyone at Moray's Mania" I said as Austin checked his phone

"Relax, I want to do something first" He said as we walked to the stage where people were singing

"Thank you May and Joanna for your wonderful duet. Now who's next. Oh yes, next up is Austin Moon singing a original song he wrote for someone very special" Jo said as I guess she was hosting the singers on stage.

"Well, that's me" Austin said kissing me on my check and walking up to the stage with me.

"Wait what you are doing?" I asked following him up on stage. He knows I have stage fright.. Is he crazy?

"Just go!" I felt two people say and push me up on stage and as I turned around I saw Cass and Dez pushing me up on stage

"I have stage fright, C'mon guys let go" I semi-yelled not wanting to draw any attention to myself which I probably already did

"Just go, Austin planned this for you!" Cass screamed as she walked off on stage leaving Austin up on stage with a guitar in his hands and the head set microphone while I stood there awkwardly.

"Hey guys, I'm Austin. I've never really been good at writing songs. I have never really had a reason or an inspiration. But see this girl on stage. This girl, right here, she's been my inspiration, and well without her I never would have been able to write this. This song is dedicated to my inspiration and my girlfriend Ally" Austin said as the entire audience cheered

"This song is called 'Kiss Me Slowly'" Austin said as he started to play the guitar

_"Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
Tonight don't leave me alone.  
Walk with me, come and walk with me,  
To the edge of all we've ever known._

_I can see you there with the city lights,_  
_Fourteenth floor, pale brown eyes._  
_I can breathe you in._  
_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_  
_No, I could not want you more than I did right then,_  
_As our heads leaned in._

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
_But with my eyes closed all I see_  
_Is the skyline, through the window,_  
_The moon above you and the streets below._  
_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._  
_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_  
_Tonight don't leave me alone._  
_She shows me everything she used to know,_  
_Picture frames and country roads,_  
_When the days were long and the world was small._

_She stood by as it fell apart,_  
_Separate rooms and broken hearts,_  
_But I won't be the one to let you go._

_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
_But with my eyes closed all I see_  
_Is the skyline, through the window,_  
_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._  
_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_Don't run away..._  
_And it's hard to love again,_  
_When the only way it's been,_  
_When the only love you knew,_  
_Just walked away..._  
_If it's something that you want,_  
_Darling you don't have to run,_  
_You don't have to go ..._

_Just stay with me, baby stay with me,_

At this point Austin was walking around me playing the guitar. I couldn't help but smile and blush at the same time. I totally forgot about my stage fright even though I know I still have it. All I could focus on was the guy on stage singing his heart out for ..me

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below.  
Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,  
But in this moment all I know  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below.  
Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly."

"Kiss me slowly" Austin spoke into the microphone as he breathed heavily taking off the guitar. As soon as he said that I walked over to him and caught him by surprise by kissing him and I heard the crowd cheer. As soon as I turned to the crowd I realised I was on stage I started to chew on my hair and ran off quickly

"Ally, wait up!" Austin said following me off of the stage

"Oh my god, I was just on stage" I said chewing on my hair as Cass and Dez both ran up to us

"See, and was that so bad?" Austin said holding my waist looking at me

"Nope, it was terrifying" I said as Austin took the hair out of my mouth

"That was so sweet! Dez, why don't you ever do that to me!" Cass said jokingly hitting Dez

"Uhm… well, I can't sing! Oh! I can tap dance though" Dez said tap dancing as Cass rolled her eyes and laughed

"Never mind Dez!" Cassidy laughed then continued "But Austin that was honestly so sweet"

"It was perfect" I said hugging Austin and kissing his check "Thank you" I whispered in his ear

"Alright guys the festival is almost over and there is one more thing I want to do" Cassidy said as I nodded knowing what she wanted

"Go to the rainbow splash dance" We screamed at the same time and I felt so bad because poor Austin and Dez looked so confused

"Rainbow splash dance?" They both said cocking an eyebrow

"What in the world is that?" Dez asked confused

"Well, it's when they put sprinklers on and throw coloured powder and theres music" Cassidy explained

"So basically were going to get dirty?" Austin said pointing to the white top he was wearing

"Yup!" Cassidy and I both said as we grabbed our boyfriend's hands and dragged them over to where they already started it

"We are not going in there" Austin and Dez both stopped as Cassidy and I both started to take off our shoes

"Fine, I'll guess we'll just go and dance with those very cute guys standing in the corner over there" I said as Cass and I turned our attentions to the two boys around our age standing in the corner

"Oh my god! There coming over" Cassidy said noticing the two boys walking over to us

"Hey I'm Brian, and this is my cousin Morgan. Would you ladies like to dance?" They asked extending there arms and before we could answer Austin and Dez interrupted

"Actually they have boyfriends, sorry" Austin said as both Dez and Austin wrapped their arms around mine and Cassidy's waists

"Sorry boys" I said as they both walked away

"Let's go dance" Me and Cass both said smiling at each other

"Psh, what kind of a name is Morgan anyways, That's such a girl name" Austin said as he spun me around

"Well someone's the jealous type" I said jokingly

"Well, what's mine is mine" Austin said kissing me lightly

"You don't have to worry you know that" I said as green powder flung on us

"Oh really?" He said as he looked down on this top which was now green

"Green looks good on you" I said jokingly laughing at him

"Well purple looks good on you" He said reaching down to grab some purple powder than was on the floor and smeared it all over my chin

"Austin!" I screamed as he just stood there laughing as Dez walked over with him and laughed

"Dez stop laughing it's not funny!" Cassidy came over to Dez

"Yeah, it is!" Dez said laughing and I stood there shaking my head at him

"No, this is funny!" Cassidy said grabbing pink powder and slapping it on his hair

"Oh your dead now!" Dez screamed grabbing colour and throwing it at Cass but since she ducked it landed on me

"Alright.. Fine!" I screamed grabbing yellow powder and throwing it at him

"It's on! Guys against girls!" Austin screamed as me and Cassidy already started to grab powder

Well, that was probably a bad idea considering other people started to join it and by the end of the fight, we were all coloured head to toe in random splashed on pink, orange, green and other colours.

"Alright, alright we surrender!" Cassidy and I screamed as Dez and Austin were like machines. They just kept on getting colours and whipping them at us

"We won! Whaddup!" Austin and Dez did their signature hand move and me and Cassidy just laughed while we were sprawled out on the floor covered in colour

"Hey winners, care to help us up?" Cassidy said as Austin and Dez helped us up and as soon as they did they regretted it.

"Now!" Cassidy screamed and we pushed then down and whipped more colours at them

"That's not fair" Austin screamed

"C'mon stop being sore losers" Dez said covering his face

"Alright, alright fine" I said as we stopped throwing colour so they could get up

"You guys still lost though" Austin said as a man appeared on the microphones

"Please everyone move to the dance area, it will be the last dance of the night" The man said and got off of the microphone

"Are we going to go?" Austin said extending his arm out and I grabbed his hand and nodded.

"What happened to you guys?" Mimi asked as she saw Austin, Dez, Cass and I with power all over us

"Don't ask" Austin said as the music started to play

"Oh my gosh, this song is so old!" Cassidy screamed as "When you look me in the eyes by the Jonas Brothers" started to play

"I love this song!" I screamed remembering grade 8 when it came out

"Care to dance?" Austin said extending his arm as I took it

"How could I say no to a guy covered with coloured powder from head to toe" I said laughing at him

"Oh please, you look much worse I wouldn't be laughing" He said jokingly and I jokingly pouted

"No no I'm joking baby, you look beautiful. You always* look beautiful" He said as I kissed his check

"That was sweet" I said smiling up at him

"Sweet as in I get rewarded with a kiss?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Not that sweet" I laughed as he joined in with me

"When you look me in the eyes, I get a glimpse of heaven" Austin sung to me as I rested my head on his chest as he tightened his grip on my waist

"Austin, You-"I began but stopped as I looked up into the night sky and it was filled with fire works

"Today was just perfect" He said as he looked down and kissed me as the music continued to play.

It was all just perfect. Sure, the day didn't start off like I wanted it to, but it ended much better than I expected it to. Honestly, I expected me and Austin just to be friends but having him as a boyfriend is so much better. I mean now what more can I ask for? I mean were dancing to "When you look me in the eyes" which is our song now, I guess. And there doing fire works. Tonight was just amazing, no it was more than amazing.. Tonight was just..

Picture Perfect!

Hate or love it? Please leave a review! It was my LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Sorry if it bored some of you

HEY GUYS IMPORTANT READ BELOW***

So listen up, I have my exams next week so I cant post a lot sorry about that Next Wednesday is my last exam and I will post that day promise* Anyways I love you all and thank you for all of the support and favourites on this story!

- L

HelloKittyGrl By the way… If you don't like the swearing in this fic I'm sorry I don't swear a lot or I don't think I do. I swear once in a while and if you don't like it, stop reading it. And BY THE WAY.. I am CANADIAN not European if you can read in my bio, and trust me your intelligence won't go down, your probably very smart!. By the way would you care to point out words I don't spell correctly because favourite or favour is the Canadian spelling. Also, I would change the words I don't spell right if you just point them out. Thank you

RoseHathawayTeenageDream sorry, yes that was homophobic! I didn't realize it at first :$ I'm very sorry about that!

PurpleDreamer99 HONESTLY, thank you for that comment. It actually touched me thanks :*

P.S. WHO EVER WATCHED PRETTY LITTLE LIARS LAST NIGHT! WHAT DO YOU THINK! HOLY CRAP.. SPENCER FOUND OUT I CANT BELIEVE IT : O

Also, SORRY for any spelling errors, yes i am a human and i do make mistakes.


	22. A Family Affair

**I am warning everyone now.. This chapter DOES HAVE SOME SWEARING IN IT! so that you don't complain, if you do not like the swearing just dont read it..**

* * *

"Zombie Slayer 4!" I shouted "Revenge of the zombie slayer" I said as Dez shook his head for the fifth time this morning

"No Austin, think of a different one" Dez said spinning in the chair in my room

"Zombie Killer 2. That just came out" I said searching on my lap top

"No Austin" Dez said taking another spin as I rolled my eyes

"Fine, fine, how about" I said taking a pause "Oh my god, Zombie Hunter 3:Death Upon Lies, is out!" I said clicking onto the sign

"You obsessed with zombie movies Austin" Dez laughed as I just laughed and shook my head

"I am not" I whined and kept on scrolling down the page "How about Monster of the Black Lagoon! That seemed really cool" I said grabbing the lap top and showing Dez

"Okay, how about we scratch the entire scary movie idea" Dez said coming to sit beside me

"What are you crazy?" I said shocked at his suggestion

"Austin, I hope you know your not seeing this movie with me right?" Dez said as I rolled my eyes

"I'm not stupid Dez! Just picture it though, were in the movie theatre right, and all of a sudden" I said standing up "Boo! A zombie pops up out of no where on the screen" I said dragging my foot and extending my arms pretending to be a zombie "Then she screams, cuddles in my arms. It's a full proof plan" I said while Dez laughed at me as I pretended to be a zombie

"It's perfect for any other girl. Austin do you remember who your going to the movies with?" Dez asked me as I cocked an eyebrow

"It's Ally" He said and I gave him a confused look. I mean obviously I knew I was going to the movie with her. It was our first date, how could I possibly forget?

"And…." Dez said motioning for me to continue, and that was when it hit me.

"Fuck! I totally forgot Ally thinks scary movies are totally boring" I said mentally face-palming myself and Dez nodded

"Exactly, so let's start from scratch. You want it to be special right?" Dez said as I nodded

"So think of things Ally would love" Dez said as I grabbed a piece of paper. I wanted it this date to be _perfect._

"Wait what-!Wait! There's a drive in movie tonight at the activity plaza!" I said out loud

"Perfect! That is so Ally! She wanted to see one of the movies that was playing tonight. I over heard her talking about it!" Dez said as I realized that there were 4 movies playing tonight.

"Uhm, what one did she want to see again?" I said trying to remember what movie it was

"Dang it! Who knows Ally the best?" I asked trying to remember

"Well Trish does" Dez said happily

"Now is Trish here?" I asked as Dez realized that she wasen't

_Knock. Knock._

"Austin, can I come in?" I heard Ally's voice from the other side of the door and before I could answer she just walked in.

"Please tell me you two are changed" She said covering her eyes and I laughed.

"Yes, we are" I said as she uncovered her eyes "Good, I'm going out with Annie and Cassidy in 10 minutes" She said grabbing her blue jean jacket and putting it on

"Cassidy!" Dez and I screamed at the same time realizing that Cassidy would know the movie Ally wanted to watch

We both ran out of the room leaving Ally with a really confused look on her face.

_Shit._

I quickly ran back into the room and wrapped my arms around Ally's waist.

"Morning Beautiful" I whispered into her ear as I kissed her check quickly and ran out again to meet Dez, leaving Ally with another confused look on her face

* * *

"So you want me to tell you the movie Ally wanted to see so you two can watch it on your date, and have a perfect first date?" Cassidy sad for the third time and kept on smiling at me

"Yes Cassidy, I've explained it three times… Why do you keep questioning it?" I asked annoyed that she wouldn't just tell me

"Because it's so not you" Cassidy said like she was shocked at the fact that I went on a date

"What do you mean, Austin has a date like every other week" Dez said as I elbowed him

"Exactly, and he rarely ever cares about the girls he takes out" Cassidy said smiling at me

"Whatt! Off couse I doooo" I said stretching out the sentence

"Bullshit. When was the last time you took a girl out to the movies and what did you watch?" Cassidy said crossing her elbows

"First week of Summer I took Alicia out, and we went to go to the movies and we watched Scissor Mangle 2" I said looking at her and she just stood there and smirked at me

"Exactly, so why can't you just take Ally on one of your 'scary movie dates'" Cassidy said putting the quotations over the 'scary movie dates'

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked her confused

"Oh Austin, everyone knows how you work. You meet a hot girl and you take her on one of your signature scary movie dates. One where you go to a scary movie, she gets scared, cuddles into your arms and you get a little something, something later on" Cassidy said and my mouth dropped open

"How'd did you know that?" I asked completely shocked

"I'm dating your best friend and he tried one of those tactics and failed" She said as Dez walked over to her

"Hey! It wasn't that bad" He said frowning

"No it wasn't honey" Cassidy said kissing him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder

"So let me ask you something Austin, why don't you just take Ally on one of your signature dates" She asked me and I went blank. I didn't know why and now that I think about it, it's odd that I'm not taking her on one of my normal dates. Then again Ally isn't just a _normal_ girl to me. She's _different. _

"She's got you there man" Dez said as he looked up at Cass who was smirking in her glory

"Alright, I don't know why I won't" I said annoyed "Can you please just tell me what the movie is called" I said as she smiled

"She wanted to see the romantic/comedy.. What's it called? Crazy Stupid Love" Cassidy said reminded me

"Thank you so much!" I said hugging her about to leave until she grabbed my arm

"Admit that you like her" She said smiling at me poking my chest

"Fine" I sighed and smiled "I like her" I said "a lot" I mumbled to myself

"Awe! He's blushing" Dez pointed out as I shot him a glare

"Anyways we have to go, we have a lot of work to do" I said grabbing Dez and as we were about to leave we heard her voice

"Cass?" I heard Ally shout as she walked up the stairs

"Shit" I whispered as Cassidy pushed Dez and I into her bed room closest

"Sh you too" She said before closing the door on us

"Ally, your early" Cassidy said to Ally as I looked through the cracks of her door

"Yeah, I wanted to see if Austin was here. Dez and him shouted your head and then ran out of our room. I thought they'd be here, but I guess not" Ally said while looking around Cass's room

"Nope not here, anyways are you busy tonight… say.. 5:00ish?" Cassidy asked her as my eyes widened

"Nope, why?" She said as Cassidy shrugged

"Just wondering" She said as Ally ignored it

"Anyways is Elliot still here, I want to thank him for everything you know" Ally said smiling

"Actually, yeah he's down stairs packing you go say bye to him" Cassidy said as Dez crouched down pulling me down with him making a thump.

"Dez" I whispered as we stood still

"Wait what was that?" Ally asked as Cassidy's eyes widened

"Nothing, Elliot is down there, I'll be down in a second" Cassidy said closing the door on Ally and walking over to the closest.

"Hey Cass" Dez and I said in sync casually as we basically rolled out of her closest

"Dumb asses" Cassidy said rolling her eyes and smirking at us as she took out a jacket and put it on

"So, listen if you really want Ally to fall for you.. you have to make it special" She said giving me a smile as me and Dez got up

Before she walked out of her room she turned back to us.. "Oh and Austin, I swear to god.. and you CAN quote me on this, if you dare to hurt Ally.. I am going to chop off your balls and staple them to your forehead! Capish?" She said as I shook my head understandingly.. That was the first time I have ever heard Cass say anything like that, and honestly she can be really scary

"Okay so are you sure about all of this, it seems a little-" Dez said as we started walking back to my cottage

"Over the top?" I asked giving him a questioning look

"Well...A little, I mean your taking her on a first date, not asking her to marry you" Dez said as we reviewed all the things I had written down for her.

"Yeah, this does seem like a lot, especially to do in one night. Okay, what if I scale it down, do you think she will love it?" I asked him as he shook his head smiling at me

"What?" I asked him confused

"Nothing, I just never seen you this crazy about a girl, not even Jo" Dez said as I just tapped the pen on the pad

"Well what if I just scratch this off and then switch this" I said scratching out some things "Hm.. What about this?" I asked Dez and she scanned through the things I wrote

"She's going to love it" Dez said as he smiled when we reached my cottage

"You think?" I asked him as he started to walk to his cottage

"Austin, you'll he fine" He shouted before turning around and I did too

"Austin" I heard Dez shout so I turned around

"Yeah?" I asked him confused

"Ally likes a guy in a suit" Dez shouted and I smirked.

"A suit?" I hummed to myself giving me an idea..

"Oh she better like this" I said to myself before I walked into my house.

* * *

"Oh sweetheart, you back" My mom greeted me from the kitchen to where Aunt Maggie and her were sitting and talking

"What's wrong Austin.. you seem almost worried?" Aunt Maggie said giving me a strange look

"Oh please, Austin Moon never gets worried" I said trying to play it off coolly

"If so, then what's this?" Aunt Maggie said grabbing the small note book out of my short pockets

"First Date Ideas?" My mom asked me cocking an eyebrow

"Give it back" I whined not wanting to listen to my aunt and my mom make fun of it

"These are sweet ideas Austin" My Aunt said reading through my notes

"Are these first date ideas for Ally?" My mom questioned me making me turn a light shade of red

"Urgh... sorta-yeah" I said scratching the back of my neck awkwardly

"There really sweet and really creative actually honey" My mom said taking the pad of paper from Aunt Maggie and reading it over

"Well yeah, I kind of want it to be-" I began but I heard Emma come in and finish my sentence

"Perfect" Emma said running up to me and sitting on my lap

"We have a lot of work to do girls" Emma said and my eyes widened

"We?" I asked as if everyone was going to help

"You want it to be perfect right sweetie?" My mom asked me

"Well yeah but-" I began but got cut off by my Aunt

"Then that settles, were going to help then" Aunt Maggie said as they all stood up and stared at me

"What?" I asked giving them a questioning it

"Let's start!" Emma said jumping up and down.

"This is going to be a family affair!" My mom laughed.

... Great, just what I needed my family to help me plan this. It is going to be a

Family Affair.

* * *

**:o OH MY GOSH! WE WANT MORE!**

**calm all your tits, the second part to this their 'date' will be posted today because I love you guys so much3 **

**sorry it took long but guess what? ALL OF MY EXAMS ARE OVER MUAHAHA AND GUESS WHAT THAT MEANS :O**

**you guys: What does it mean? :s**

**ME: MORE CHAPTERS! WOOOTTT**

**Please leave a review and thank you for all the reviews you have left me, i love all of you guys thankyou! :***


	23. Almost Sweater Season

"Hello?" I half-shouted in the cottage as I walked in. I mean it was strange that the house was _completely _empty.

"Austin?" I yelled knowing that he probably was not home, and like I'm not complaining or anything but he's been my boyfriend for what?.. a week now. Wow, a week. I mean Elliot stayed a week longer than he should have but we all fun, together. That was the problem, I mean I do love Dez, and Elliot, and Charlie is one heck of a character, and of course what would I do without Cass... But Austin and I haven't spent any quality time together. I mean we haven't even been on our first date yet, let alone have had two minutes to talk to each other without anyone around. Is that weird?

"Mimi, Aunt Maggie, Mike?" I shouted again.. But..nothing.

"Emma?" I called again. Emma oh god, I was loosing my mind. I mean why would they leave Emma alone by herself?

"God Als, your loosing it" I mumbled to myself as I dropped my jean jacket on the floor and started to untie my running shoes.

_It's funny how you don't realize things until you actually focus on it. _

Because the moment I looked up I saw a trail of rose petals leading to the kitchen. I literally had to rub my eyes a couple of times making sure that there weren't actually rose petals in the house.

"What the-?" I asked myself but cut myself off. But it was odd how they weren't red roses but blue roses; my favourite kind to mention that. I was debating to just leave or follow the roses. It was really bizarre but I let my curiosity get to me and obviously followed the roses.

The roses led me first to the kitchen then down the stairs into the basement then back up the other set of stairs, which was when I actually realized how big this freaken cottage was. I mean it was at least a good ten times bigger than my house. The rose petals finally led me to the door to mine and Austin's room, but the door was closed. And the thing was I didn't want to open it, I honestly didn't want him to pop out of somewhere and scare me; that was my thing.

But yet again, my curiosity got to me and when..

"Austin?" I asked calmly as I opened the door to not Austin but a room full of rose petals that led up to a bouquet of blue roses. It was actually really cute and the best thing was there was a note attached to the flowers.

"Awe" Was my first word that came out as I opened up the room.

* * *

_Als, _

_I wanted to take you out on our first date, and I wanted it to be special. _

_So, put on the dress that's layed under my covers on my bed and come to down the beach,_

_not the central one, Beach 5. I know kind of abandoned, but more privacy. I know _

_ we haven't had time alone the past week, and I know it's getting to you so yeah._

_Come meet me soon._

_ xoxo. Austin Moon (The ONE AND ONLY)_

_P.s. - Please don't hate the dress I picked out for you._

* * *

"He's too sweet, that boy" I mumbled to myself as I couldn't help but smile. I mean he went through all this trouble just for our first date.

"Wait what does he mean '_P.s. - Please don't hate the dress I picked out for you.'" _I asked myself as I re-read the note. I walked over to his bunk bed, and slowly taking off the covers starring at the dress that he choose for me, i mean I do love all of my dresses except for this one.. only for the fact that is is NOT my style what so ever.

* * *

_"Alright I have three ready, This is the first one" I said walking out in my floral skirt and a really loose white blouse_

_"I like this one" Austin said holding up my blue dress that Trish bought for me on my 16th Birthday.. It was WAY to short for my liking and not really my taste_

_"Uhm NO... I don't even know why I brought that" I said grabbing it out of his hand and putting it back in my drawer_

_"Ally, It's a hot dress, you should wear it" He said raising his eyebrows_

_"It's way to short on me and way too tight" I said rolling my eyes_

_"Exactly!" He said winking at me_

* * *

I couldn't help but read the note and look at the dress. I mean I would never EVER wear this dress, i vowed to myself. I mean its a gorgeous dress, I'll give you that. It's a dark blue long sleeves and dips down in the back. The only problem is that its tight on me and It's a little too short for my liking. I mean sure, It's nice but like it's not my style.

"I'll try it on" I huffed and tried on the dress and not to sound full of myself or anything, but it did look pretty damn good on me. Oh god, that does sound full of myself.

"Ugh" I sighed trying to pull it down to make it a little longer, but i guess the dress stays at it's normal length. I mean it was short. Usually my dresses or skirts go up to at least my ankles but this one goes way above that. It's not too slutty compared to what I wore at Charlie's party; scratch that. What Cassidy _made_ me wear at Charlie's party.

I re-curled my hair and put on some make-up since I didn't bother wearing it with Cassidy and Annie. I put on a mascara top eye liner and eye shadow That is usually all I wear considering I have okay skin. I mean what's the point of putting on foundation if you have decent looking skin.

"Heels or combat boots?" I asked myself. I mean I would wear heels but were going to be walking in the sand, then again?

"Flats?" I mumbled to myself. I mean I was stressing out over this, this was my first date- well second if you consider Dallas- but first with Austin. I mean I really did like Austin, I mean really like. I didn't want to look bad on our date; first date.

"Okay, Ally you can do this." I mumbled to myself looking at myself in the mirror over and over again. I mean I covered everything on my check list. 1) Re-curl hear; Check! 2) Make-Up; Check! 3) Dress ; Check! 4) Shoes; Check! 5) Purse ; Check!

"See your fine, just go and have fun.. just not too much fun" I mumbled to myself smiling at myself in the mirror. As I walked to the door, I tried to pull my dress down one more time, but it just doesn't want to.

"Only for you Austin" I said rolling my eyes trying to pull the dress down a couple more time before I finally walked out of the cottage holding the note he gave me, because on the back he left directions to get there. Thank god, I'm horrible with directions.

* * *

It took me a good 15 minutes to get to Beach 5, which was usually only a 5-8 minute walk.. Did I ever mention I also sucked at following directions? I got lost a good 3 times on the way there, thank god there was an old man and a little boy to direct me there. I saw the sandy path leading to the beach area, and wow Austin was right, it was deserted. Like I mean no souls on that beach so far, and just as I turn to the right..

"Whoa" Was the only thing I could possibly say at the moment. The way he decorated this spot on the beach was just incredible. And I am talking about twinkly lights, picnic on the beach-movie type dates.

It was absolutely perfect. I mean there was a white blanket on the floor and rose petals and twinkly lights hanging on the trees around us and food beyond galore and there was everything I could ever want, except there was _no _Austin.

"I'm surprised" I heard Austin voice from behind me as I turned around to face him. He stood there with his signature messy hair and standing with his hands in his pocket, but to my surprise he wasn't and I repeat wasn't in his black jeans and either a sweater or a v-neck. To my complete surprise he was in black dress pants and a white short sleeve top.

"Surprised that I actually showed up" I said smiling at him and he just rolled his eyes, shock his head and smiled back at me

"No, I knew you would show" He said smirking at me

"Oh really, and how were you so sure?" I asked him as he walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist

"Because, no girl can resist this?" He said taking one hand and pointing to his face as I couldn't help but laugh a little

"Challenge Accepted" I said smirking up at him

"Oh, shut up.. You wouldn't be able to" He said kissing me and I smiled through it

"Really, and If I win?" I said raising an eyebrow.. I take my bets very seriously.

"But you won't" He said as he kissed me again as I returned the kiss "See!" He said kissing me again

"Oh get out" I said rolling my eyes at him "So what were you so surprised about?" I asked him curiously

"That you actually wore the dress I picked out for you" He said staring at the dress

"Well, yeah." I said blushing feeling uncomfortable now

"Hey, you look beautiful in it" He said giving me a gentle smile

"I still can't believe you set all this up by yourself" I said letting go of him and walking over to the picnic

"Well I didn't do it all my myself" He said rubbing his neck. I gave him a questioning look and before I could say anything he whistled

"Wait what are you- Oh my gosh!" I screamed in happiness which was probably not the smartest idea considering I was wearing the shortest dress but still, I couldn't help but being excited when I saw Mimi, Mike, Aunt Maggie, Emma, Cass, Dez and Charlie walk out of the forest

"They helped too, I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without them" He said rubbing his arm as I hugged everyone thanking them

"You look very pretty tonight princess Ally" Emma said hugging me before Emma, Mike, Aunt Maggie, and Mimi left

"So I'm guessing Austin and Dez were in your closest when I came over?" I asked Cassidy as I raised an eyebrow

"Haha, yeah" She said as I hugged her again thanking her

"You can't thank us Ally, Austin planned and did all of the work. We only helped set up" Dez said as I smiled at Austin

"I know, I have the best boyfriend ever" I said hugging him again quickly

"Oh Austin, shit here!" Cassidy said handing him the box. I went to go and pick it up, and honestly your very lucky she wore the dress or it would have not matched" Cassidy said handing him the box and when I asked what it was, he told me I would find out later

"Alright C'mon let's start going, let's leave the two love birds alone" Dez said winking at us as Cass and Charlie giggled

"Wait, Austin here.. just in case you get lucky tonight!" Charlie said reaching into his pocket and taking out what looked like a condom.

"Oh god, Charlie really?" Cassidy said as Austin turned red

"Dude, I won't be needing that" Austin said biting his lip

"Whoa, first time Austin doesn't get laid on a first date with a girl, Ally he must _really_ like you" Charlie said nudging me

"Okay, were done with you. Let's go" Dez said dragging Charlie off as Cassidy wished us good luck and walked off with them. And with everyone gone, it just left Austin and I in an awkward state

"So you take girls out and screw them on the first date huh? Nice tactic" I said joking with him as he just turned red and stared at the ground.

"Ally, I just-" He began but I cut him off

"Austin I was just joking calm down" I said but his emotion did not change

"Wait- Was charlie being serious?" I sort of gasped and he just looked up at me

"Well, I -Ugh... maybe" He said grinning at me as I just stood there

"It's not going to happen to you promise. I actually like you a lot Als, I would never do that to you" He said apologizing and I could tell he was being sincere

"I know" I said kissing him cheek "C'mon let's eat, I'm starving" I said as I sat down beside him

"Alright, we have sandwiches-" He began but I cut him off

"Classy" I laughed

"And salad, and cheese, and bread, and pickles" He said as I jumped up at down

"I love Pickles" I said opening up the jar

"Oh I know.. that was the only reason why I brought them" He said staring at me smiling

"Mhm, this is so good" I said taking a bite out of the pickle hearing it crunch in my mouth

"You look comfortable" He laughed as he noticed the way I was sitting

"Well, that's thanks to someone who picked out this dress" I said staring at him directing my sentence to him

"And who ever did, has amazing taste.. because you look beyond sexy in it" He said winking at me causing me to blush

"Sush you" I said pushing him gently as I smiled at him

"What, it's true" He said as we started to eat dinner.

* * *

"So part 1 is done" He said as I laughed as we walked along the beach shore as the water splashed on our feet. I was holding my heels as Austin was holding his sandals He ended up changing into dark grey shorts and a while neck and grabbed a hoodie as well.

"Part 1 huh?" I questioned him raising an eyebrow. "How many parts are there?" I asked curiously

"Uhm.. 4" He states as he twirls me around in the water

"Be careful, your going to get me all wet" I laughed as he stopped staring at a canoe with ors attached to it

"Uhm Austin, I have no idea how to work a canoe" I said and he chuckled while he helped me in it and then jumped it in the seat with ores

"Now now Ally, we do have some one here who does know how to work a canoe" He suggested

"Oh is Dallas coming?" I said joking with him

"Hey, did you know the water is kind of cold tonight?" He said jokingly threatening me to push me in

"But I did go to camp, so I do know how to work a canoe" He said laughing

"The Austin Moon went to camp. Whoa I did not see that coming! Ah, I learn something new about you each day" I joked with him as he turned the ores and jumped rolled his eye at me

"What?" He asked me as I just stared at him

"Nothing" I said staring up at the stars and the full moon tonight. I mean there were no lights around the beach so the only light we had was the moonlight.

"Als, tell me" He said basically pleading and honestly, I knew I was not going to win this. I mean Austin is very stubborn with these things

"Nothing it was stupid" I said giving him a smile and I could tell he wasn't too happy but he left it alone

"Mkay" He sighed as he stopped rowing considering we were in the middle of the ocean, well closer to the deep end.. I think, it's really dark out I can't really tell

"Oh come here" I said walking over to him and sat beside him, I mean yeah I didn't want to tell him what was on my mind but he just looked so hurt sitting in front of me

"You know I'm fine right?" He said turning to face me on the seat

"I know, I just rather be closer to you" I said as I leaned up against him

"Come here" He said laying down in the canoe as I got off the seat and snuggled beside him

"You know the summer is almost over" He continued in a sad tone. I actually hadn't realized it at first

"I know, how long do we have left?" I asked him as he kissed the top of my forehead

"About two weeks" He said as my heart sunk a little "What's wrong?" he asked me

"Nothing, it's just school, and it's grade 12-" I began but he cut me off

"And it's the most important year and then you have to decide what you want to be for the rest of your life" He said staring at me almost like he read my mind

"Yeah?" I said almost asked like a question

"Als, your not the only one who freaks out over this. Everyone at Miami high shits their pants the last year, trying to figure out what they want to be" He said as I stared up at the stars

"But everyone already knows what they want to be, Trish wants to be an owner of her own business, Dez wants to be a directer, Cassidy wants to be singer in a band... Heck even little Emma knows what she wants to be. What do you want to be Austin?" I asked him as I turned my body to face him

"Okay, this is going to sound girly.. But I want to be a singer. I've always had a passion for music and I can play any instrument you ask me too. And, I can dance, not trying to sound full of myself, Just it's always something I wanted to be" He said which made me smile, I mean he could be a singer. He does have an amazing voice and he can dance and play any instrument he likes too

"Whoa, even the Austin Moon knows what he wants to be" I said jokingly "But all jokes aside, Austin you can actually do that. I mean you can be a singer, you have an amazing sexy voice" I said as he raised an eyebrow and smirked

"Sexy voice huh?" He said in a husky voice

"Sush you" I said pushing him gently as I moved in closer to him leaning my head against his shoulder

"Do you see it?" He said pointing up to a bunch of stars really close to each other

"The stars?" I asked confused

"No, it's the constellation Caroline's belt. She is said to be the fighter of the galaxy" He said pointing to a group of stars

"Can I ask you something?" I asked and before he could reply with 'yes' I asked him anyways "How do you know this? I mean we went camping in grade 10 and when asked about all the constellations in the sky, you never answered a single one, and I can tell you know all of them. You let Michael and Rudy answer them all" I said confused at the fact that he did not want to share his intelligence

"I wanted to give Michael and Rudy a chance in the spot light" He said shrugging his shoulders as I snorted

"Oh, Austin please any chance that you can get for attention, you snatch it" I said as he sighed

"You know how our school is Als, one wrong move and your unpopular" He said snapping his fingers "Like that"

"Alright, follow up question... why do you care so much? I mean about being popular?" I asked him

"I really don't know. It's just.. In elementary school I never was popular." He said and I couldn't help but laugh, I mean it's Austin.. he couldn't be serious

"I'm not even joking. Picture me but nerdy, with braces, hair slicked to the side-" I cut him off

"And I'm guessing you used to be made fun of a lot because of that" I said and he nodded

"Welcome to my life" I said as he kissed me gently

"What time is it?" He asked as I looked at my watch

"Almost 8:00, why?" I asked as he started to get up

"Shit, were going to be late" He said as he helped me up

"For part 3? Whoa! Austin" I said then as we both stood up the canoe started to sway back and forth almost making us fall

"Als, relax were not going anywhere" He said moving it back an forth

"Stop! Your going to make us fall in" I shouted but Austin just laughed as he continued to move the canoe, and before I could say another word...

_SPLASH!_

"Austin!" I shrieked once I came up above the water, and let's just say thank god the water was not deep what so ever and I could stand up on it

"Hahaha, oh my gosh your face" Austin said not completely upset over that fact that we were not completely drenched

"How the- Why do you find this funny?" I said moving my wet hair out of my face and crossing my arms as he just stood there wet and laughing

"Because it is" He said laughing

"Really, so you find this funny?" I said splashing him over and over again and he continued to laugh. And for some odd reason, I couldn't help but join in on his laughing. Austin was just the type of person.. you just couldn't stay mad at... even for a second.

"Stop! Ally, Stop!" He shouted and laughed over and over again

"Fine, fine" I said rolling my eyes shivering

"Come on let's get you out of the water" He said laughing and wrapping his arms around me

* * *

"Shoot! Austin" I said realizing that I only had this dress which was now soaking wet outlining everything I was wearing underneath... which was not much

"Yeah?" He said turning around seeing the blue fabric wet and everything underneath

"Uhm... Hand me a towel" I said trying to cover my chest

"I like you better without one" He said winking and I just glared at him "Alright, alright" He said handing me a towel as he dried his hair

"And now, I don't have another pair of clothes" I said rolling my eyes squeezing my hair draining all the water out of it

"Now now, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't bring extra clothes for us?" He said grabbing some clothes out of his bag

"Wait,-So-So you planned on tipping the canoe?" I asked shivering

"Nope" He said popping the 'p' "I thought you were going to get uncomfortable in the dress and I wouldn't want to hear you whine so I brought extra clothes" He said as I couldn't help but smile

"I don't whine" I said walking up to the washrooms on the beach and changing my clothes. It was a pretty chili night so I am really thank full that Austin bought me sweat pants and a tank top. When I came out Austin was already changed into black jeans and a light blue v-neck.. Damn he has a lot of those.

"Warmer?" He asked as he put on a sweater

"Much" I said laughing as he put his arm around me as we walked to his car

"Ready for part 3?" He asked as he opened the door of his car for me

"Bring it" I said winking at him as we both got into the car and drove away from the beach

* * *

We drove for about 10 minutes until we pulled up to the parking lot with a bunch of people in their cars and a screen in front of us.

"Oh my gosh, is this really-?" I cut myself off because I couldn't stop jumping up and down in my seat

"A drive-in movie.. yes" He said smiling at me

"Oh my gosh!" I shrieked. I mean it sounds really old school, But I have always wanted to go to a drive-in movie. Ever since I saw Grease I've always wanted to. It's like one of my favourite movies _ever. _

"Are we watching Crazy Stupid Love?" I asked and he just looked at me giving me an apologetic smile

"Well, we could but I thought you would rather watch Grease. I just remembered it was playing tonight, but if you want to watch Crazy Stupid Love we ca-" Austin said but I cut him off before he could finish his sentence

"No!" I shouted and then blushed since it was kind of loud

"Wow you really want to watch Grease huh?" Austin said chuckling

"Maybe... Yeah" I said looking up at him smiling

"Alright, come on get out then" He said as I gave him a questioning look

"Uhm... Austin, it's called a drive in movie for a reason" I said trying to say we stay in our cars for a reason

"Oh just trust me for once, will you?" He asked as I rolled my eyes smiling as I got out of his parents car.

"Now this is exactly why I brought my parents car instead of mine" He said putting a blanket on the front end of is car and laying down on it facing the movie

"C'mon, sit" He said patting the space beside him

"You really are some thing else Moon" I joked and layed down beside him as the movie started

"Hey Als, wasn't that girl-" He began but I nudged him

"Shh Austin, it's my favourite part" I said hushing them as I quietly sand along to 'Beauty School Drop out'

"Alright, alright" He said putting his hands up defensibly and wrapped one around my waist pulling me back to rest my head on his shoulder

"Pst, is it almost over?" Austin whispered into my ear after kissing my cheek

"Yes, it's the ending.. now if you talk one more time during the ending I will duck tape your mouth shut" I said trying to to giggle

"Sorry Mommy" He huffed and laughed at me as I rolled my eyes and continued to watch the ending of the movie

After about a good 10 minutes the movie finally finished and the credits came up on the projector screen.

"That was one of the most boring movies I have ever seen" Austin said and I smacked his chest gently

"Are you kidding me? Grease is an amazing movie" I said getting into the car

"Oh please that movie has NO plot" He said turning on the car

"Oh really and Zombie Smasher 2 did?" I asked him

"Why yes, yes it did. It was about slashing Zombies" He said and I laughed and shook my head.

* * *

"This was actually a perfect date Austin" I said as we started to drive away from the movie

"It's not over just yet Als" Austin said as he made a left turn on 7th Street instead of a right which would bring us to his cottage

"I thought there were only three parts" I asked him confused

"Nope, I told you there would be four." He said making another left

"Oh.. whoops" I said smiling at him as he smiled back

"Your a horrible listener" He joked as I agreed "Usually the guys tune the girls out, but I guess it's the other way around here" He said as I laughed

"Oh shut up" I said rolling my eyes and he pulled up to Jerry's

"Were going to ice cream on a Friday night, when it's nearly freezing outside?" I asked him and he just laughed and got out of the car

"Come on. Are you going to trust me this time?" He asked me as he knocked on the window on my door

"Alright, I trust you" I laughed as I got outside

"Oh my god, it's cold" I said as I got outside and ran into Jerry's as fast as I could and to my surprise Cass and Dez where there sitting in a booth since the entire shop was packed

"Ally!" Cass called me over as I grabbed Austin's hand and walked over

"How's the date going?" She asked me as I gave her a hug

"Actually it's going amazing" I said as she jumped up and down

"That's great so what are you guys doing here?" She asked me as I shrugged

"Ask Austin, because I have no clue" I said as we both turned around to find that Austin was not standing there

"It would go even better if I could find my boyfriend" I huffed and went on my tippy toes to try to see over all the people considering I was not that tall and to be honest I didn't think it was going to be that hard to find a tall blonde guy in an ice cream shop... But apparently it was because Austin was no where to be found.

"Uhm.. I think I've found him" Dez said pointing up to the stage where there was in fact Austin getting up there with a microphone.

"Oh" Cass started

"My" Dez continued

"God" I finished the sentence

"Is he going to sing to you?" Cassidy said grinning as me as I stood there in disbelief

"I have no clue" I said shaking my head

"See Dez, why don't you ever sing to me?" Cassidy joked

"We've been over this.. I can't sing for shit" Dez said as Cass just laughed

"Guys look!" Dez said as Austin started to tap on the microphone.

"Excuse me.." Austin said tapping the microphone as everyone stopped and turned towards him

"Hey guys, I'm Austin Moon" He began but all the girls started to cheer and whistle as he just stared at me and smiled

"And well I dedicated this song to my girl friend Ally Dawson" He said and began singing as he took the micriphone off of the microphone stand and started to sing

_"Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfolding_  
_Of a love that will never be or maybe be_  
_Everything that I never thought could happen or ever come to pass and I wonder_  
_If maybe, maybe I could be all you ever dreamed, cause you are_

_Beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_  
_And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true_  
_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

_Is this a natural feeling or is it just me bleeding_  
_All my thoughts and dreams in hope that you will be with me or_  
_Is this a moment to remember or just a cold day in December, I wonder_  
_If maybe, maybe I could be all you ever dreamed cause you are_

_Beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_  
_And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true_  
_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

_Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfolding of a love that will never be for you and me_  
_Cause you are"_

He said and he jumped off the stage and came walking over to me and I started to turn red and put my head down to save myself from the embarrassment.

_"You're beautiful inside, you're so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are" _He sang to me and he lifted my head up by putting his hand on my chin and lifted it slowly

_"And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true" _Austin sang to me as he started to dance around me and twirling me around

_"That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you" _He finally sang pulling towards me and kissing me gently as the entire shop cheered and as usual my cheeks turned a bright red

"Thank you everyone" He said into the microphone as he walked up to the stage and everyone clapped as he put the microphone back on the stand and walking over to me while making a pit stop and talking to Mike and handing him something.. hm, I didn't see him here

"Were you surprised?" Austin said as he walked over to me as I gave him a hug

"That was the sweetest thing any guy has ever done" I said kissing him

"I am sweet" He said winking at me

"You know this date was perfect" I said as Austin and I were walking hand in hand outside

"I know" He said jokingly and hugging me

"Were did you park again?" I asked him and we walked out of the shop after we said our goodbyes to Cass and Dez

"Oh my dad was here earlier" He said as I cut him off

"Yeah, I know I saw him" I said to Austin

"Yes, he needed the car so we have walk home" He said as we started to walk home which honestly I has no problem with. It was a 10 minute walk so it didn't matter.

"Alright, let's go" I said as I started to pull him to the right

"Als, we live that way" He said tugging me to the left

"Exactly, left. That's what I said" I said as I walked to the left and I saw him shake his head and smile as I walked past him.

* * *

"And yeah, the only problem was my brother and I never ever found that monkey ever again" He said and me and him were both laughing as he told me another famous "Brother Moon" stories; that was what he liked to call them

"And you just blamed it all on Danny" I said laughing again

"Well yeah, I mean we always blamed everything on cousin Danny" He said laughing again

"Poor cousin Danny" I said laughing as I rubbed my arms, since it was cold outside

"Are you that cold?" Austin asked as I nodded

"Here" Austin said as he took off the sweater he was wearing and gave it to me

"Cliche much?" I said as I refereed to all of those romantic movie scenes where the boy gave the girl his sweater to keep warm

"Alright, then I'll just put it back on" He started but I cut him off

"No way" I said grabbing the sweater from his hands and putting it on

"You know, it's sad" He said and he stared at me after I put on his sweater

"What is?" I asked him giving a questioning look

"My sweater looks better on you, than it did on me. How is that possible, I mean I look good in everything" He said studying me

"Are you sure this isn't a girls sweater?" I asked him and he just laughed

"Maybe that's it, you know I do shop in the ladies section of the store. The fabric feels nicer and it's cheaper" Austin joked and I just laughed at him

"You know I do have the perfect boyfriend" I said as we were almost home

"Oh, I think I've heard of him. What's his name again?" He said me and I just smiled

"He sings, and well he has hair that flops just the right way" I said and he just stood there smiling

"Really, I think I know him?" He said and I just gasped

"Whoa, you know Harry Styles! Want to introduce me?" I said jokingly as he just stopped walking

"That's it" He said picking my up fire man style and started walking

"Austin put me down, I was only joking" I shouted as I hit his back with my hands

"Fine" He said as he stopped walked "But" He continued. I knew it was too good to be true "You have to admit I'm the best boyfriend in the world and the hottest" He said and I just shook my head.

"Fine, Austin Moon you are the best and hottest boyfriend in the world, now ... put me down" I said still smacking his back

"Eh, only until you admit I'm hotter than Harry Styles" He said and I just froze

"Yeah okay, have you seen Harry Styles" I said and just as I said he started to spin me around

"Fine, don't admit it" He said spinning me around faster and faster making me dizzy

"Fine" I said sighing "Your hotterthanharrystyles" I said muttering it and all together and he finally stopped

"What was that?" He said waiting for me to speak up and I sighed

"Your hotter than Harry Styles" I said rolling my eyes smiling

"Good" He said putting me down and kissing me "I know" He then said and winked at me

"What ever" I said pushing him gently as we walked up to the door

"See, Aren't I a good boyfriend.. I walked you home" He said wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me

"You live here too Austin, you had to walk me home" I laughed and shivered as he hugged him

"Your still cold?" He asked me as he hugged me

"Well, uhm... Yes! I have only a tank top and a thin hoddie on" I said putting the hood on and honestly I loved this hoddie.. It smelt like him. And let me tell you, he smells... GOOD.

"Well, you know what that means?" He said stranding at the door and letting go of me so he could get the key out of his pocket

"That Summer's almost over" I said sadly, I mean I wish it could last for ever

"Nope" He said putting the key into the hole and opening the door. And well before I could ask what it meant he answered me

"It's almost sweater season" He said as he opened the door letting me walk inside

And well... It was just a perfect date; no. A perfect night, I mean I didn't expect him to go through all this trouble just to be a first date together just for me. I took off his sweater as I got changed into my pyjamas and hoped into bed as I wore my long pants and a short sleeve top.

_Ohh, it is freezing tonight. _

I thought to myself as I got out of bed slowly and put back on his sweater. I mean It was baggy enough to keep me warm, and well it smelled like him. I loved his smell. God, Austin was right, it was...

Almost sweater season.

* * *

**LEAVE A COMMENT!**

**Okay guys, I know NOTHING about constellations so I made all of them up which is why you didn't realize any of them sorry about that* and I DO NOT own the movie Grease. **

**BY THE WAY WHO SAW THE PROMO TO CAMPERS AND COMPLICATIONS HOLY FUDGERSS!**


	24. Best Treasure Ever

"Yes, yes… Alright I'll bring the stuff. Yes. Don't worry. I got everything, Dallas! I have everything, now can you calm down?" I said for the what is it?... 5th time this morning. I have no clue what was going on, and the funny thing was no one would tell me. There are two things I absolutely hate: 1) when people lie to my face 2) When people don't tell me why I will be lugging 10 bags of random stuff to their houses

"Alright, yes… Yes, I'll be over at 1:00 sharp. No don't worry he won't know a thing. Why would I tell him?" I said as just as Austin walked into the room and I quickly closed the phone

"Not tell who what?" He said raising an eyebrow leaning up against the wall

"Oh nothing, it was just a wrong number" I said obviously lying through my teeth and I knew he wasn't too happy about that

"Oh alright" He said obviously not thrilled about the fact that I lied to him but he let it go as I gave him a smile

"So what's with all the stuff?" He asked me as the bags had clothes and random things in it

"Oh nothing, I'm just bringing it to Cass's cottage later at 1:00" I said again lying and even though I knew I was a horrible liar, he let it go again. But I knew he over heard me talking to Dallas, but I promised him I wouldn't say anything or it would ruin the "surprise". And I still do not know what this "surprise" was.

"Do you know what day it is today?" He asked as I gave him a questioning look

"August 12th. Why?" I asked him questionably

"No reason, never mind. So it was Cass who was on the phone?" Austin questioned me again and I just nodded even though I just told him it was the wrong number, god als you really need to get better at lying.

"Yeah, it was. I…uhm.. borrowed some of her clothes so I'm bringing them back today" I said biting my lip fighting the urge to chew on my hair. I usually do that when I am nervous, but I knew if I did that.. he would know something is up. Oh another thing about myself… I SUCK at keeping secrets.. I'm probably the worst.. Well second worst, Trish is horrible at this. Hm.. I really miss Trish.

"Oh alright, so I was wondering if-" Austin began but stopped as my phone started to beep, and flash which meant some one was spamming me with text messages. Shoot.

"Are you going to get that?" Austin said staring at my phone and I pushed the ignore button

"It's probably just Cassidy" I said giving him a smile that wouldn't fool a piece of wood.

"Are you sure, it seems uhm… pretty urgent?" Austin said as my phone was now ringing and I quickly pressed ignore

"Yeah, it's totally fine" I said giving him a smile while he gave me a quick one back, not believing a single world I was saying.

"Okay, so I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tonight" He asked me as I stood there motionless. Shoot! I really cant.

"Uhm, Look Austin maybe another time I-" I began but got caught off by the beeping of my phone

"You are there is nothing you want to tell me" He said starring at my phone since it was now 1:30 and I was a half an hour late

"Uhm" I began than quickly answered the phone "Yeah, I'm coming now" I said quickly and bolted to the front door

"Ally! There is something your not telling me" Austin said as he followed me pretty upset

"There isn't" I said giving him a quick smile and putting on my combat boots

"Why do you keep lying to me? Is it really that necessary I know you not going to Cass' house" He stated and I froze, I honestly didn't know what to say. I was caught pretty much red-handed but I can't explain the reason why I'm going to Dallas's. Heck I don't even know why I'm going

"Yes I am" I mumble quickly obviously lying through my teeth

"You're a terrible liar Ally" He said looking disappointed at me and I just walked out with my bags as I turned to face him and apologize he cut me off

"What ever, Have fun with Dallas" He said pretty pissed off and slammed the cottage door in my face.

"Urgh" I mumbled as I started to walk over to Dallas' cottage.

* * *

"Why are you so late?" Cassidy asked as I walked into Dallas' cottage and saw Charlie and Dallas sitting at the table while Cassidy was baking something.

"Sorry I had a fight with Austin" I said rolling my eyes and sitting down

"What! What happened?" Cassidy asked as she cracked 3 eggs into her mixture

"Whoa, fought with - boy" Charlie mumbled something quickly and I couldn't catch it all

"Well- See when no one told me what was going on I had to lie to Austin and well- Wait!" I said pausing and looking at Charlie

"What?" He asked me raising his eyebrows

"What did you just say?" I asked leaning over the table towards him

"Whoa, fought with the birthday boy" Charlie repeated louder this time.. Oh shoot.

"Shi-Shoot! Are you kidding me? Austin and I fought on his birthday! Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't he bring it up!" I said thinking back... that's probably why Mike, Mimi, Emma and Aunt Maggie were not home this morning

"You didn't tell her" Cassidy said shocked as she narrowed her eyes towards Dallas and smacked him over the head

"Owe Cass! I thought it was a secret?" Dallas said rubbing the spot slowly where Cassidy hit him

"No you dumb ass The 'surprise' party was a 'surprise', you could have told her!" Cassidy said rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to me

"He even asked me what day it was and if I wanted to do something later!" I said burying my head in my hands

"Ally, it's fine! Don't worry your going to see him later" Charlie said patting me on the back trying to comfort me because honestly, and I really don't like swearing-I think it's so disgusting- But I feel like complete shit right now.

"I can't believe I pissed him off and didn't remember his birthday, damn it" I said sighing as Cassidy came to hug me

"You can relax! He'll know exactly why you couldn't go out once he comes to the surprise party! Now we better get going! I put the cake in the oven to cook but to be honest, I can't decorate for shit. Can you do it?" Cassidy asked me as I nodded

"Thanks, your such a good decorate honestly!" Cassidy said hugging me as we all got ready to walk to Beach 3 which shouldn't be crowded

"Wait- Where's Dez?" I asked Cassidy as I noticed he wasn't there and Dez was Austin's best friend

"He's keeping Austin away from the beach and Jerry's and the town because Mike, Mimi, Emma, and Maggie, and Margret are all there buying the decorations. But they should be done by now" Cass said checking her watch

"Alright, me and Dallas will get the stuff and meet you girls at the beach" Charlie said as Cass and I left for the beach.

* * *

Austin's Pov:

"Thanks man, I mean for the ice cream" I said to Dez considering he bought me my favourite flavour of ice cream

"Anything for the birthday boy" Dez said to me as he patted me on the back

"Why didn't we just go to Jerry's though? It was closer than driving 20 mins to Hefty's" I said as Dez's eyes widened

"You love Hefty's, its your favourite place to get ice cream... plus it's farther away from the beach" Dez said then mumbled something which I didn't end up hearing

"What?" I asked him cocking an eyebrow

"Uhm nothing! Hey do you want a ham? I have one in my bag" Dez said grabbing a legit ham out of his bag. I could only laugh and shake my head, no one really understand Dez's randomness

"So are we going to head back to the cottages or?" I began but Dez quickly answered

"Actually, I was thinking we could stay here a little while longer, see if out tree house is still in the forest" Dez said pointing to the forest right beside Hefty's. I remember as kids Charlie, Dez, Dallas, and I would come down here with our dad's and we've built a tree house in there.

"Let's go! I'll race ya" I shouted and with that we were off! I actually miss the old times when we would spend every other day in our tree house, playing pirates and spies! All my of old memories were flashing back in my mind.

"I win" Dez shouted jumping up and down

"Just like old times" I laughed while catching my breath. For some odd reason, Dez was always the fastest runner out of all of us!

"Whoa, this place still looks pretty damn good" Dez chuckled as he climbed up the stairs made out of wood as I followed him

"This place looks a lot smaller than it did when we were kids" I said as he walked around the inside of the tree house

"We did grow a lot over the years huh?" Dez said as we sat down on the small chairs next to the table that we had up there

"Dez look!" I shouted as I picked up a piece of paper "Did we ever make a treasure map when we were small?" I asked as he laughed

"We made so many, I don't remember what we buried in this 'x'" Dez said as he pointed to the big 'x' which was bigger than all of the other ones we've ever drew. I mean this one looked like it covered a big area.

"I can't remember what we would bury" Dez said as he grabbed the map "What ever we did, was massive" Dez said as we both looked up at each other

"Let's go" We both screamed and chuckled as we darted down the tree house stairs

"This looks like where near our cottage is" I pointed at the big blue shop which looked like 'Willy's Equipment Shop'

"That looks like Willy's Equipment Shop" Dez pointed out as we both got into his car

"To Willy's" Dez and I both shouted as we drove off to Willy's

* * *

Ally's Pov:

"Higher, higher, higher, okay stop! Lower, lower, to the left, to the left" I said to Dallas and Charlie who were hanging up the sign saying 'Happy Birthday Austin'

"Everything I own in the box to the left" Charlie sang as he did a little but wiggle which made me laugh

"Right there! Nope, higher" I said as they began lifting the sing

"Ally, we've been hanging the sign for 10 minutes! Too bad, it's staying right here" Dallas said annoyed and stapled the sign while Charlie did the same to the other side

"It's not my fault I am a big perfectionist" I said shyly

"Oh we know!" Charlie and Dallas said in sync and then laughed making me roll my eyes slightly

"Alright, are you guys following Ally's orders? She's in charge you know" Cassidy said walking towards me with about 20 bags of balloons and two helium tanks

"Yes Cass" They said at the same time while climbing down the ladders

"Good, now... make yourselves useful and blow these balloons up" Cassidy said handing them the bags and the two helium tanks

"Okay so, we have balloons: Check. Streamers: Check. Sign: Check. Cake: Check. Guests: Check. Food: Check. Pancakes: - . Shoot! We NEED pancakes, that's like Austin's favourite food" I said looking at my clip board

"Relax, I'll go buy some frozen ones" Cass said as I shook my head

"No, I'll just make some now" I said handing her the clip board "Also, come with me because I still have to decorate the cake" I said as I told Mimi, Mike, and Maggie to finish the decorating as Cass and I ran to Dallas' cottage

* * *

Austin's Pov:

"Alright were here!" Dez said as he parked the car and we both got out of the car!

"Perfect now it says 60 paces to the left" I said reading the map as we started to walk

"Do you know what's up with Ally?" I asked out of the blue and Dez gave me a questioning look

"Ally... uhm... nope" Dez said really quickly

"It's just she lied about talking to Dallas and she's even going over to his house later" I said grabbing the map from Dez

"Why are you so worried?" Dez asked me as I turned a light shade of red

"I'm not, it's just she's been really strange this morning, and when I asked her to go out later she faked an excuse that she was going to Cass's when I know she was going to Dallas's" I said as we passed the big oak tree

"So you're upset?" Dez said looked up and we climbed down the rock bank

"Well, yeah…. I got pretty damn pissed, but that's not my fault! You know how…-" I began but didn't know how to explain it

"Jealous? Is that the word?" Dez said as we neared to Suzy's soups

"Yeah… You know how jealous I get? It's just I don't want to loose her to Dallas. And I know she liked him and stuff and like-" I began but Dez cut me off before I could finish rambling on and on

"Austin! Relax, you know she likes you, there is absolutely nothing going on between them" Dez said as we counted out loud another 20 paces

"How do you know for sure?" I asked him and he just stopped and froze

"Well, I … oh look a plant" Dez said running ahead to the plant in the sand since we were walking a lot beach 4

"Dez…." I said running after him "Do you know something?" I asked raising an eyebrow concerned

"Know something, about Ally and Dallas.. Pshh! What?" Dez said speeding his walking and I caught up to him and stopped him as he yelled '20' for 20 paces

"Spill what you know?" I said narrowing my eyes towards him

"An X!" Dez shouted and I just gave him a confused look

"You can't consider Dallas an ex. He didn't even date Ally, they never went out officially" I said crossing my arms as Dez looked back to the map and then at the ground we were standing on

"No I mean, an X! Look" Dez said pointing to a small X on the map which was about a couple of meters away from the big X

"An X! Dig Dez Dig!" I shouted as we both dropped to our knees and started digging in the sand

"I think I've hit something, or just having a hand cramp" Dez said as I couldn't help but laugh at Dez and dig more until my hand hit something too which made a small 'Thud' sound

"Austin Look" Dez said pulling out a small toy chest that was Charlie's and we used to hide all our treasures in them.

"I remember this" I said as we opened the little treasure chest "I just don't remembering burying this one"

"Austin, look!" Dez said grabbing two black blind folds "Remember this game?" He said as we both smiled down at the raggedy old blind folds

"Uhm who could forget this!" I said and laughed "I remember that it was me and you against Dallas and Charlie and we would always win" I said as we both laughed and did our signature 'Whaddup' hand shake. We would always play 'Blind Folded Penguins' in teams. Yes, we called it 'Blind Folded Penguins'…DON'T ASK. Dez was going through one of his weird fazes and he became obsessed with Penguins. Anyways, this was how the game went… One person on each team would put on the blind fold and the other person would stand behind him and grab on to them and make them go in any direction and get to the finish line fastest. Basically, Dez and I would always win.

"Wait so if these are blind folds and this is a little x what would this be?" Dez asked pointing to the big X that marked literally an entire area

"Let's find out!" I said as we both grabbed onto each blindfold

"You know what we should do?" Dez said turning to me as we walked towards the big X on the map

"Play Blind Folded Penguins!" We both shouted at the same time

"Me first" Dez said putting on the blind fold as I laughed, I mean it was fun when we were kids but now it was just ridiculous

"Alright, come on" I said grabbing Dez's shoulders and running at full force through the forest trying to avoid the trees, boulder, and just everything basically

"Jump! Duck Dez run" I said as I pushed him all the way through the forest and as we both got out I stopped him as we both caught our breath

"That was so awesome Austin! You have to try it" He laughed and gave me his blind fold even though we have two

"I don't know Dez" I said as he just pouted

"Come on Austin it's for like 1 meter… The big X is just around the corner please" He said over and over again.. We were running on sand and there wasn't too dangerous plus we were nearing beach 3

"Fine" I said giving in and putting on the blind fold

"Ready Austin" Dez said and before I could answer we were off running at full speed

* * *

"Dez are we close?" I yelled as we continued to run, I mean running for 10 minutes straight or about.. at full freaking speed is pretty tiring.

"Were here, at the big X" Dez said as we suddenly stopped catching our breath

"Austin, trust me… Your going to love this surprise" Dez said as I smiled

"Is it cheerleader?" I asked as we both laughed "Or a mountain of Pancakes" I said as we both chuckled again..

"Even better, Take off your blind fold and see" Dez said and as soon I took over my blind fold..

_SURPRISE!_

"What the-" I said cutting myself off as the biggest smile possible crept on my face. Beach three was not really a treasure… more of a surprise

"Happy Birthday Austin!" All of my family and friends cheered and clapped as I just stood there starring at the surprise party that they put together for me

"I can't believe this… You knew?" I said as everyone laughed and clapped some more as I turned to Dez and he just shrugged and smiled… meaning he did.

"Happy Birthday Austin" Cass said coming up to me along with Charlie, Dallas, Michael, and Annie as they all gave me hugs and wished me 'Happy Birthday' again

"I can't believe I thought you guys all forgot about my birthday" I said as they all laughed

"How could we possible forget?" Charlie said as he patted me on the shoulder

"How'd you- Where'd you find the time to do this?" I asked and they all turned to Dez

"To be honest, it was Dez's idea… He wanted to surprise you, and well he wanted to keep you away from here and well he planned everything.. the entire treasure hunt and everything. He was pretty smart" Cassidy said as she smiled at Dez who I ended up hugging

"Thanks man" I said giving him a hug and patting him on the back "You're the coolest best friend ever. I can't believe you did all this for me" I said and Dez just stood there and shook his head and smiled

"I didn't plan this party… you have to thank a certain someone for that" Dez said looking in Cass's direction

"Cass, Dallas, Charlie? You guys planned this?" I said as I group hugged them.

"We helped, but without this certain person… none of this would have happened" Dallas said tilted his head back to where Ally was standing near a table and just smiling at me

"I'll catch up with you guys later, Dez thanks again" I said as he just laughed

"You should be thanking Ally man, she set this entire thing up" Dez said as Cass hugged him

"I know, but still thank you... I haven't had this much fun.. in a long while, you brought back the past man" I said patting him on the shoulder thanking him again and the rest of the guys as I walked over to Ally

* * *

"Is this better than cheerleaders?" Ally asked me and I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes jokingly

"So much better" I said grabbing her by the waist and kissing her

"So I'm guessing your not mad at me anymore" She said and I just smiled back and kissed her forehead

"I'm sorry I thought something was going on between you and Dallas. How could I still possibly be mad at you after you did all of this?" I said waving my hands at the party she threw me

"So you like it?" She said chewing on a small piece of her hair

"Your such a perfectionist Ally.." I said as she bit her lip nervous "I love it, thank you" I said kissing her check

"Well you have to thank everyone else, especially your parents.. they bought everything" She said smiling at me… and just as she did.. my family came over

"I can't believe my baby is 18!" my mom came over and hugged me

"Mom" I said hoping she would let me go as Ally just stood there and laughed

"Sorry sweetheart! It was just yesterday you ran around her naked and all the neighbour-" She began but I cut her off stopping the embarrassment

"Okay mom that's enough of that story" I said tilting to my head to Ally basically saying don't embarrass me.,…. Please.

"Oh sweetheart, she already seen all the pictures" My mom say as I turned red and mentally face-palmed

"Great" I said clenching my teeth... I was red by now

"Happy birthday son" My dad said patting me on my back

"Thanks dad" I said smiling back at him

"Look at my only nephew all grown up now, almost an adult" My aunt said hugging me as I gave her a hug back.

"I'm not that grown up Auntie Magg" I said as she just smiled at me

"Your right, you're a five year old at heart" She said as I laughed and felt someone pulling my pants

"Happy Birfday Austy!" I heard Emma say as she hugged my leg

"Thank you princess" I said picking her up as she hugged me again

"Alright, were going to leave you and your friends alone to enjoy. We'll see two you at home later" My mom said and with that they were off

"Okay, pleas tell me my mom didn't actually show you my baby picture of me naked" I said crossing my fingers she didn't

"ohh…. But she did" Ally laughed and grabbed my hand and we were off to the table with all the food

"Babe, make me a sandwich" I said winking at her as she just stood there

"See, I thought you much rather have pancakes.. but if you really want a sandwich I guess I could-" She began but I cut her off

"I would most definitely like a pancake please beautiful" I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist as she put three pancakes in a plate drizzle it with syrup and put whip cream on it

"That looks so good!" I said basically drooling over her shoulder

" I know" She said smiling obviously proud of her masterpiece

"Alright eat up and then come and meet me and the rest of the gang by the bon fire" She said as I checked my phone and realized it has been 8:30 by the time I said hello to everyone and ate dinner.

* * *

Ally's Pov:

"Alright, what are we playing?" Austin said coming over to sit at the bon fire at about.. 10:30 probably.. Most of the people went home except for Austin, Cass, Dez, Charlie, Dallas, and myself.

"We just finished truth or dare and 10" Cass said as Austin took a little longer since he was catching up with his friends

"How about a song?" Dez said taking out Austin's acoustic guitar

"How'd you even get that?" Charlie asked knowing Dez was with Austin all day

"It's a secret" Dez said and we all laughed as Austin grabbed the guitar.

"Alright what song?" Austin asked as we all shrugged our shoulder

"Rock Me by One Direction" Cassidy cheered and I did too

"Really?" All three boys whined

"What's so special about them?" Dallas asked and our mouths dropped open

"Have you seen them?" Cass said still in shock

"I'm pretty sure were better looking" Dez said and we both started to laugh and they all just rolled there eyes.

"Alright" Austin said starting to strum the guitar

_"Do you remember summer '09  
Wanna go back there every night  
Just can't lie it was the best time of my life  
Lying on the beach as the sun blew out  
Playing this guitar by the fire too loud  
Oh my my they could never shut us down  
I used to think that I was better alone  
Why did I ever want to let you go  
Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea  
The words you whispered I will always believe_

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeah  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah

Yeah we were together summer '09  
Wanna roll back like press and rewind  
You were mine and we never said goodbye i-i-i  
I used to think that I was better alone  
(Better alone)  
Why did I ever want to let you go?  
(Let you go)  
Under the moonlight as we stared to the sea  
(Stared at the sea)  
The words you whispered I will always believe  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeahh  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again yeah

I want you to

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again yeah

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeahh  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeahh  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah"

Just as he finished saying that I knew I was going to miss everyone here. I mean I've never had as many amazing friends, as I did here. I mean no one could ever top Trish.. But still.. I know I have made true friends this summer. The rest of the night we spent singing, dancing, laughing, and just talking.

* * *

Austin's Pov:

"Ally, Pst.. Are you awake?" I whisper yelled while kicking her top bunk. Basically after the bon fire we all walked home together and stayed up late.. I was probably 4:30ish in the morning and I guess I couldn't just go to bed

"Mmhjfh" I heard her mumble saying she was awake but barley

"I can't sleep." I said as she peeked her head down

"Go to bed" She yawned and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked hair in a bun and no make up on

"I can't sleep though" I said pouting and she just blinked

"Okay, what would make you fall asleep?" She asked almost falling of the top bunk and rubbing her eyes

"If you sleep with me tonight?" I said seductively knowing that she wouldn't fall for it, but the next thing I new she was climbing down the stairs and stood right in front of me

"Move over" She said and I did and she slowly slipped under the covers and cuddled with me as I wrapped my arms around her waist

"Better?" She said and I just kissed her neck

"Yes" I whispered kissing her neck again

"Good! Now shh.. Go to bed" She said obviously tired from today

"Thank you Ally" I whispered into her ear

"So you have fun tonight?" She whispered back and I smiled

"It was the best treasure I've ever discovered" I said as I could feel her laugh at the fact Dez tricked me into thinking I was looking for treasure.

"Ally?" I called but she was sound asleep.

This was probably the best nights I've ever spent with all of my friends. No drinking, no hard core parties, no picking up girls… Just plain fun.. It was..

The Best Treasure Ever.

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?**

**SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG :$ This week is really busy with V-Day, and its my best friends and cousins birthday.**

**Sorry if it sucked!**

**A BIG THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO HELPED ME ESPECIALLY**

**1) **AUSTINALLY FAN

**2) **

**3) **AllyD789

**4) **PerfectlyUntouchable

**5) **Dummiberr

**6) **PUPPYLuv219

**IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER!**

**Thank you guys so much and please leave a review! I love you all .. xoxo**

**- L **


	25. Mine for the Summer

"I can't believe this, I hardly ever get sick" I said coughing what felt like my lungs out as I laid sprawled out on the couch with Emma on the same one, Mimi and Mike coughing and sneezing with headaches on the other one

"Well the temperature is 38 degrees. Holy shit" Austin said staring down at the thermometer pretty much surprised

"Austin language!" Mimi says scolding her son from the other couch

"Relax mom, Emma is sleeping" Austin said snapping a little and rolling his eyes at her. He was pretty pissed that he didn't get any sleep last night since we were all coughing and sneezing and well being sick. He pretty much had to take care of all of us.

"Austin Monica Moon" She said sitting up pretty upset at the fact he sort of snapped on her

"Mimi Moon" He said saying her full name and mimicking her tone as I slightly grabbed his arm and gave him a look to just leave it alone

"Sorry mom, its just I had no sleep the past two days taking care you of you four and I'm just a little cranky" He said looking down at me as I gave him a small smile

"A little?" His father said as he chuckled still a little groggy since he just woke up

"When's Aunt Maggie coming home?" Austin whined as he sat beside me lifting my legs off the couch sitting down then putting them back on him so I was basically laying down on him

"Soon" Mimi said resting her head on the side of the cough blowing her nose into a tissue

"Or Sooner" Mike said as we saw literally two seconds after Mimi said that, Aunt Maggie walked into the door

"What happened? I leave for three days and I come home to this" She said putting her coat on the hook and taking her shoes off. Maggie went home to check on some things and clean up and well she was not here when we went to Sublet beach.

"Well Mike and I took the kids to Sublet beach right? And well, I have no clue how we all got sick, it was a pretty chilli day but not cold enough to get sick from" Mimi said yawning

"It was a terrible idea and this is what happened!" Mike said groaning as he sat up

"I don't get it though" I said piping up holding my head as I sat up next to Austin "Mimi, Mike, Emma and myself were all dressed in track pants and sweater while Austin over here was dressed in shorts and a tank top and he didn't get sick!" I said confused realizing that if anyone where to get sick.. it probably would have been him.. right?

"Psh, why would I get sick?" Austin said cockily gloating at us

"What?" I said looking up at him confused

"Ally dear Austin never gets sick" Aunt Maggie said coming to sit down beside me as I looked back to Austin

"That's not possible" I said giving her a confused look. I mean everyone gets sick sometimes

"Actually it's possible. Maybe he's immune to sickness, maybe he's cursed. I have no clue but Austin has never in his life ever, got sick. Not even the chicken pox as a child, or even the common cold" Aunt Maggie said feeling Emma's forehead and then mine

"Are you kidding?" I said still in disbelief

"Afraid not, I mean we can consider it a blessing." Mike said as he laughed

"I am a blessing" Austin said joking around

"Whoa, I still can't believe that. That's so not fair. I still don't believe you" I said sitting there looking at Austin who just began to smirk

"Oh really? Believe me now?" Austin said leaning in but I stopped him and he just furrowed his eyebrows

"I am not being the one responsible for you getting sick" I said pushing him back slightly as I got a tissue and blew my nose into it. One thing about getting sick is that you look terrible completely terrible. I mean drowsy eyes, pale face, red nose kind of terrible

"I don't get sick Ally it's a proven fact" He said leaning in again

"Nope" I said stubbornly and to be honest I was just too tired to deal with this

"Stop worrying so much! I don't get sick Als" He said following me to our room. I wanted to sleep for a while so I decided to go fall asleep in there

"Still" I said dragging it on and sliding under the covers

"Your sleeping in my bed?" Austin asked me as I just rolled my eyes. I was in no mood to climb up the latter to the top bunk

"You never get sick right Austin?" I said trying to hide the smirk that was building up

"Oh using my words against me now Dawson?" He said sitting on the bed wile I laid down

"Yes, yes I am Moon" I said smiling up at him

"Alright, well I promised Dez I'd hang out with Dez at the beach today. I'll be back soon" Austin said kissing me quickly

"Austin!" I said whining

"You're such a worry wart Als! I won't get sick" He said as he started to cough and I quickly got up and walked over to him

"Are you okay?" I asked surprised

"Nope" He said quickly then leaning closer to me "I feel faint" He said leaning closer and closer. Being a good girl friend and all I try to reach out my arms and catch him seeing as if he looks like he's going to fall and just as I do so he grabs my arms puts them behind my back, just as a cop would to a criminal and kisses me. Sometimes, I swear to you.. Austin Monica Moon should be a freaken actor because never have I ever seen such good acting skills. Ever. As he kisses me he quickly deepens it which at this point I try to push him away but doesn't he just tackle me, and yes literally tackle me to the ground as if we were playing football.

"Take your tongue out of my throat" I said spitefully pushing him back a little too hard considering he pouted

"Me sorry" He said sadly then what seemed like an evil smirk grew upon his face

"Austin?" I asked questionably before he kissed me again quickly

"Stop that" I said groaning and cracking a small smile

"I can see you smiling" He said hugging me "And my tongue can do more tricks than that you know" He whispered seductively as I pushed him off

"Keep dreaming Moon" I said rolling my eyes and crawling back into bed

"I will" He said winking and sitting on the chair in front of me

"Your disgusting" I mumbled into my pillow

"Alright I'll see you late okay?" He said kissing me on the back of my head since my head was still buried into the pillow as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Sh quiet, If you wake her..Shh" I heard a voice, actually a couple of voices

"Sorry!" I heard someone mumble again. I decided to open my eyes and saw Cass and Charlie in my room

"Can I ask what you two are uhm.. doing in here?" I asked as I sat up wrapping the blanket around me.. Mhm.. It smells like him.

"Well I came to visit you because I heard you were sick, I don't know why she's here" Charlie said and I couldn't help but crack a slight smile

"See bringing me along would make her feel better" Charlie said and Cass nudged him slightly

"Oh shut up" Cass said rolling her eyes and coming to sit on the bed next to me

"How are you feeling?" Cass said sitting on my bed and putting her hand on my forehead "Hm, seems like your fever is gone?" She said as I smiled

"Yeah, I actually feel better. Margret brought over this soup this morning and I had some, and well ta-da, it worked" I said as Charlie chuckled

"That good" He said as they both smiled as me

"So do you want to come to the mall tonight?" Cass said and suddenly I started to fake cough. I was really tired from today and there was no way she was making me go

"I think I'm getting sick again" I said fake coughing and throwing my hand over my head

Charlie started to clap and I gave him a confused look "She should be an actress" He laughed and clapped again as I laughed too

"Awe c'mon Ally! Please come out tonight" Cass pleaded and I knew she was up to something ... well I guess I'll find out soon

"Why do you want me to come out so badly? We can just stay at home and watch a movie" I asked and Charlie tried to hide a small grin

"No- I mean maybe but wouldn't you rather get some fresh air" Cassidy said as Charlie checked the time

"Cass, it's about 6:30" Charlie said pointing at his watch

"Oh come on Ally, please the mall will be fun!" Cass said smiling at me pleading

"Fine-" I began and Cassidy started to cheer

"Only because I know your up to something" I said standing up and Charlie raised an eyebrow at me

"What?" I asked confused as I snugged into my blanket more

"Your wearing that to-" Charlie began but Cass cut him off

"the mall" She said eyeing Charlie

"Alright, well are you going to change" Charlie said looking at me and I rolled my eyes playfully and went to change and after that got into Cass's car.

* * *

Was it my birthday? No. Was it Austin's and I's Anniversary No. It's been like 2 and a half weeks we've been dating? Should I be worried. Yes.

"Were not going to the mall are we?" I said about 5 minutes into the awkward car ride

"Nope" Charlie said popping the 'p'

"Charlie!" Cass said hitting him then putting her hand back on the wheel

"I feel like im the child in this. So dad, where are we going?" I said as Charlie chuckled

"Well ask your mom and my beautiful wife" He said putting his arm around Cass as she gave him the death stare

"I will get Dez on you" She said as I held in a giggle.. I mean it was DEZ! He couldn't even hurt a fly. But for some odd reason Charlie took his arm off of Cass

"Your scared of Dez? Really?" I said holding in a laugh

"Dez, yes. I know, I know but he has a black belt so you don't fuck with him" Charlie said as we turned into the parking lot of Jerry's

"Wait-Jerrys? on a Tuesday night?" I said as both Cass and Charlie were already out of the car

"C'mon" Charlie said knocking on the window as I got out and walked into Jerry's

"Oh shoot, it's packed in here" I said standing beside Charlie as Cass went to go find Dez and Austin

"Where is-" I began but stopped since I heard a familiar voice on stage.

"I would- I would like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend" A familiar voice said on the microphone and as I looked up to the stage, I was actually surprised...

* * *

Austin's Pov:

_"Nervous? Austin Moon is NEVER nervous" I said as Dez was just staring at me_

_"Okay, okay sorry I mentioned it; just you seemed more stressed than normal?" Dez said as he fixed my tie and no I was not wearing a suit. I was wearing black jeans with my blue high tops and a red top with a black loose tie._

_"Stressed. Psh please! I'm a professional" I said flipping brushing my shoulder_

_"Okay well your on next" He said giving me the microphone and for some odd reason I was nervous. Me, nervous about performing; what was wrong with me?_  
_"Dude, chill. Are you worried she's not going to be here?" Dez said and I nodded_

_"How awkward would it be if she isn't here" I said flipping the microphone around_

_"Well this is why you never send Cass and Charlie" Dez said and I cracked a small smile_

_"What if she's not?" I asked Dez who just seemed to shake his head at me_

_"She will be" He said as I nodded "Now, go out there and kill it" He said pushing me on stage_

_"Mhgm" I cleared my throat and scanned the audience searching for Ally. I looked about three times and couldn't find her until I looked really closely and squinted and there she was. I was looking for colourful Ally considering that was what she wore most- all of the time; bright colours. This Ally was standing in the back with black track pants, a dark blue hoodie, her hair tied up in a pony tail natural of course, and wearing her glasses. Hm... I didn't even know she had glasses. And still looking like this, she was more beautiful than any of the girls in this room. She is perfect._

"I would- I would like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend" I said as the crowd started to cheer as Ally looked up at me shocked. I mean I guess she never expected this so she looked embarrassed and put on her hoddie hopefully trying to avoid me silly girl.

"Her name is Ally Dawson and she's right there in the back" I said smirking as she gave me the death stare. I pointed at her and everyone turned around still not knowing who she is.

I started to strum my guitar and all of the girl's here started to scream. I guess they all new this song and well it was one of Ally's favourites.

_"Can't believe you're packing your bags_  
_Trying so hard not to cry_  
_Had the best time_  
_Now its the worst time_  
_But we have to say goodbye_

_Don't promise that you're gonna write_  
_Don't promise that you'll call_  
_Just promise that you wont forget we had it all_  
_'Cause you were mine for the summer_  
_Now we know its nearly over_  
_Feels like snow in September_  
_But I always will remember_  
_You were my summer love_  
_You will always be my summer love_

_Used to, we could_  
_Be alone now_  
_We could find some place to hide_  
_Make the last time just like the first time_  
_Push your button and rewind_

_Don't say the word that's on your lips_  
_Don't look at me that way_  
_Just promise you remember when the tide is gray_

_'Cause you were mine for the summer_  
_Now we know that its over" _I said spinning around with the guitar and then stopping and winking at Ally who semed to look at the ground and blush

_"Feels like snow in September_  
_But I will always remember_  
_You were my summer love_  
_You always will be my summer love_  
_You always will be my summer love" _I sang and jumped off of the stage and walked to her and pushed her hair back behind her ear since it fell when she stared at the ground and smiled

"Your beautiful, don't be embarrassed" I whispered to her as I continued to strum the guitar as I new she was embarrassed.

_"So please don't make this any harder_  
_We can't take this any farther_  
_And I know there's nothing that I want to change, change" _I sang as I walked back and jumped back on stage as everyone stared to clap

_"You were mine for the summer_  
_Now we know its gonna be over_  
_Feels like snow in September_  
_But I always will remember_  
_You were my summer love_  
_You always will be my summer love_  
_You always will be my summer love_  
_You always will be my summer love" _I sang and stopped as everyone clapped. I winked at her and she blew a kiss at me and smiled. Everyone cheered and I thanked the amazing crowd.

* * *

"You are really an amazing singer" Ally said to me as she gave me a hug as we walked home

"Thanks, did you like the song?" I asked rubbing my neck as she stopped. "Did you not like it?" I asked worried as she stood there

"I didn't like it.." She said taking the pause as I stood there about to say something "I loved it" She said running up to me jumping on me and kissing me.

"I love you" I mumbled as she gave me a look

"What?" She asked me confused

"Nothing" I said smiling at her

"You know... you will always be fine, for the summer and even afterwards She said kissing me on the cheek as I held her hands

"I'm glad and-" I stopped and sneezed

"Bless you" She said as she giggled "That was a cute sneeze" She laughed as I nudged her

"Shut up" I said as I felt a small shiver down my back

"Ohh, it's cold out here" I said rubbing my arms

"No, it's pretty hot" Ally said stooping me "Let me feel your head" She said feeling my head "God, Austin's its so hot" She said as she put her hand on my forehead

"I know I am" I said winking as kissing her cheek

"I'm being serious. Austin do you feel cold and hot now?" Ally asked me and I nodded

"Austin I think your getting sick" She said and my jaw fell through the floor; hypothetically speaking

"That's not possible" I said trying to hide my cough

"Austin, I actually think your getting sick." Ally said feeling my forehead again

"Oh my god. I can't believe this!" I said shivering "God damn it, I never get sick" I cursed under my breath

"Don't worry when we get home I'll take care of you" She said holding my hand as we walked home

"Am I going to feel better by tomorrow?" I asked her and she gave me a sympathetic smile

"Awe baby, maybe" She said as we walked up my drive way

"Okay well-" I began but cut off by Ally's phone ringing

"Hello?" She answered as I went close to see who it was; probably her dad

"Austin shh" She whispered "Yes this is Ally?" She said in a concerned voice

"Who is it?" I whispered as she shrugged her shoulders

"Oh hi Dr. Cullian" She said narrowing her eyes

"What-what-what do you mean?" She asked in a panic voice

"Ally?" I asked but before I knew it she started to cry

"He no- I" She started to cry on the phone and dropped to the floor

"Mom!" I shouted knocking on the door and grabbed her

"Shh Ally! It'll be okay" I said holding her as she cried into the phone. I have no clue what's going on

"Honey what's wrong?" My mom said coming out and following her was Aunt Maggie and my Dad; Emma was probably sleeping

"He-He had a-a-a heart attack" She said crying even harder on the phone as my mom grabbed it

"Hello this is Mimi Moon, Ally's guardian at the moment, yes" She said as she walked inside to talk to this Dr. Cullian

"Shh, Ally it's going to be okay" I said kissing her forehead shushing her as she cried into my shoulder

"Hush Ally" I said kissing her forehead again as she cried harder... I still didn't know what was going on

"_You were mine for the summer_  
_Now we know its gonna be over_  
_Feels like snow in September_  
_But I always will remember_  
_You were my summer love_  
_You always will be my summer love"_ I sang to her as she cried as I held her closer to me

"You were mine for the summer" I said whispered to her as she continued to cry silently

* * *

**TADA!**

FOR ALL OF YOU READERS OUT THERE: **NO THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**SummerSmilingSkies** Thank you for your honesty, but it is very hard to find grammatical errors when you are re-reading your own work.

Thank you all for being patient, it's just i have a lot of school work :(

but anyways... WHAT DID YOU THINK OF CHAPTERS & CHOICES! !

DSJFDIFDHDJDHYDDJDHD GAWW!

**and for all OF YOU WHO HATE KIRA F*- OFF. i really dont understand it. you shouldnt hate her bcuz Austin choose her and not Ally! KIRA WOULD HAVE LEFT IF AUSTIN TOLD HER THAT HE LIKED ALLY BUT HE DIDNT! ITS NOT HER FAULT! AND FOR ALL OF YOU WHO CALL HER UGLY GROW THE FUCK UP. YES. I SAID IT. GO AHEAD AND HATE ON ME FOR IT. **

**I MEAN.. SHES ONLY PLAYING A PART! AND YOU KNOW THAT ALLY & AUSTIN GET TOGETHER ANYWAYS SO CALM YOUR TITS.**

**that is all. sorry if you hate me after that.. it needed to be said.**

**ps. who is a JANOSKIANS FAN AND IS UPSET THAT JARIANA BROKE UP :( THEY ARE ONE OF MY OTPS :(**

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL & THANKYOU FOR BEING PATIENT... IVE HAD ALOT GOING ON THE PAST WEEK SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT :***


	26. A Quick Thank You! 3

**HEY GUYS!**

**OH MY FREAKEN GOSH! I CRIED... 900 reviews! that's honestly amazing! i woke up this morning and i was literally crying omg.. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

**THIS MEANS SO MUCH! OH MY GODNESS GRACIOUS!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND THIS MEANS SO MUCH!**

**I honestly woke up and cried; yes there were legit tears rolling down my face :O omg :'(**

**you guys thank you!**

**i was so happy and shocked! really, you don't know how many people have told me I suck at writing and I should just stop writing in general :$**

**so this is just a quick thank you to all of you who read and favourite my story :$ thank you i love you all so much you don't understand! **

** P.S.- IM GOING TO BE UPLOADING THE NEW CHAPTER THIS WEEKEND! :) **


End file.
